Ron Weasley's forbidden love
by masterpieceMCFLY
Summary: Ron's attention is focused on a slytherin girl,a girl he hasn't even seen before.
1. Chapter 1

What if Ronald Weasley doesn't end up with Hermione Granger at the end?

What if he doesn't fight along Harry Potter?

What if he falls in love with someone he shouldn't?

What if they are actually meant to be?

What if it is a forbidden love?

What if she loves him back?

What if he has to do something terrible to prove everybody his love?

Ron walked slowly to defense against the dark arts, his first class of his sixth year.

When he and Harry got there the classroom was half empty, Hermione was already there.

Ron saw Draco Malfoy laughing in the corner of the room, he was with Crabbe and Goyle, and a black-haired girl, at first he thought it was Pansy, but thinking about it, she didn't look like Pansy at all, so he turned to see his Slytherin classmates again. He wasn't sure if he had seen this girl before, he really never cared about Slytherin students.

"Harry? Who's that girl? Next to Malfoy". Ron asked his friend, who was talking to Hermione.

"Elizabeth? Is that who you mean?".

"Elizabeth? Has she been here all these year or is she new?". Ron asked, looking at her again.

"Don't tell me you don't remember her? Maybe you know her by her middle name? Bellatrix?". Ron didn't answer so Harry went on. "Most of the Slytherins and well almost all the school knows her as Bellatrix, she's Bellatrix Lestrange's daughter and Draco's cousin, Sirius told me awful things concerning her" Harry said opening his book.

"Awful things?" Ron whispered to Harry.

"I'll tell you later" Harry said when he noticed Professor Snape was looking directly at them.

"Finally you finished gossiping" Professor Snape snapped. "20 points from Gryffindor". He said turning around.

"We don't even have points, it's the beginning of the year". Ron whispered a bit mad.

"Another 10 points, thanks to Mr. Weasley".

The class was over much to Ron's pleasure.

"Harry, are you going to tell me more?".

"Oh, yeah, I forgot about it, well her parents hasn't been that lovely with her, specially her father, he wanted a son, not a daughter, she has been abused all her life, or that's what Sirius said, she will become a death eater as well, not because she wants to, but because her parents decided that, I don't know if she has become one already, or she will after school, I don't know, what I'm sure about is that Malfoy is one"

"Oh Harry can you forget about Malfoy?" Ron said a bit frustrated that Harry kept thinking that.

"I can't, oh, and talking about Malfoy, he was engaged to Bellatrix".

"What?" Ron exclaimed in surprise.

"You know how all those pureblood families are, but is sick because they are like second cousins or something like that, Sirius wanted to help her to find another man, if they didn't find anyone before school is over they'll get married, she always could rely on him, he is, was her godfather as well, I'm sure her mum regretted that decision".

"That's really awful".

"Yeah, and there's even more, but Sirius didn't tell me anything else, Ron? Why so interested in her out of nowhere?" Harry asked arching an eyebrow.

"Just that, I hadn't seen her before".

"Right".


	2. Chapter 2

Ron was distracted most of the day, he barely touched his food, during dinner. He couldn't get this girl out of his head.

He couldn't stop imagining the nightmare she was living. Abusive parents, that were death eaters and that also wanted her to become one, and that will marry her own cousin., and the only person she trusted was death.

While unconsciously playing with his food, Ron took a glance on the Slytherin table, and in less than ten seconds, he spotted her, she had her hair in a loose ponytail, and was just finishing drinking her pumpkin juice.

He didn't realized he had been staring at her for more than a minute until Harry waved a hand in front of him.

Harry made a joke about it, which Ron didn't put attention to it, he just shrugged it off.

"Ron? Are you alright? You have been quiet all day" Harry commented when both guys were in their dorm.

"Yeah, just been thinking, you know" Ron whispered before he fell asleep.

Next morning wasn't as sunny as the past one, it had rained all day, even the fake sky in the Great hall looked like the real one above Howgarts.

Ron slept all night but felt like if he hadn't rested. So he slept through transfigurations, until Professor McGonagall caught him. Harry had barely talked to him, since he snapped at Harry for a comment he said.

Ron turned around to find a particular girl, but she was nowhere to be found, he hadn't seen her all day. He started to wonder if he had dreamt all the day before.

When the class was over he rushed outside for no apparent reason, it had stopped raining, so he walked fast to the black lake and while looking at it, he sat down. He magically dried the grass and lots of thought ran through his mind, until he heard laughter.

He didn't know how much time he had spent thinking. Five minutes? Ten maybe? Or even more?. He didn't know.

He turned his face to the left to see the owners of the laughter. It was Draco Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange.

He stared once again at her, this time with light, showing her features.

Her black hair, was not really black, but a chocolate brown colour, which was below her shoulder, she, thanks God, didn't inherit her mum's messy hair. She was thin, and tall, not as tall as Malfoy but pretty close, maybe a bit shorter than Ron, or same height. He couldn't see well if her eyes were green, or the same colour as Malfoy's, a light grey. When they got nearer, he noticed her nails were painted green, which matched her uniform.

He hadn't noticed how beautiful she really was. He hadn't thought of her since he saw her yesterday because of her beauty, actually he didn't know why he had been thinking about her.

He wondered how such a woman like Bellatrix had had a daughter like the girl in front of her. She looked sweet and innocent, she didn't look like the type that becomes a Death Eater.

Apparently the pair hadn't noticed Ron yet, so he tried to hide behind a tree next to him, in case they got even nearer which they did, and stayed there watching the lake.

"I think this is a good idea after all" he heard Draco said to Bellatrix. "I'm sure you don't want to, and believe me, I don't enjoy that much the idea of marrying you, but if we actually get married, I'll keep you safe, more than anyone could ever do, and I love you so much to risk something happen to you".

"But you are like my brother!" Bellatrix argued, looking directly at Malfoy's eyes. "I can't marry you".

"What? Would you preferred marring someone that hits you, like your father? Or someone that really loves you?" Draco asked her turning her around so he could see her slender face.

"The answer is quite obvious, isn't it?".

"Then everything is set, we will get married in August or something like that next year" Draco said started to face.

"What? Next year? What about when we finish our seventh year not our sixth!" Bellatrix raised her voice a bit.

"We are doing it anyway, so the sooner the better, don't you think?".

"Why the rush? Is not like we are 50 years old" Bellatrix said sarcastically.

"Remember my mission, your mission? What if we don't survive? Let's just get married soon".

"You're crazy" Bellatrix said turning her back to Draco.

"I know you don't want this marriage, neither did I, but think about it, it's a really good option". Draco said attempting to kiss her on the lips but she just turned her head so Draco ended up kissing her right cheek. "Fine" he whispered. "Let's go back to the castle". Draco said grabbing her hand.

When the brown-haired girl and blonde-haired boy were out of sight, Ron went their same way to the castle, digesting all the information he just heard.


	3. Chapter 3

Ron ate quietly and barely again, he kept looking at a particular Slytherin girl in front of him, who was laughing and talking with Draco Malfoy.

Hermione finally noticed, or finally got the courage to ask what was wrong but Ron just shrugged his shoulders, so Hermione just talked to Harry after that.

While he watched her, he could perfectly hear their conversation they had in the lake, like if they were standing next to him, discussing it.

"But you are like my brother!". Hearing it over and over again made Ron sick.

Ron wondered why Malfoy wanted so bad to get married fast and with her. He did say he didn't want to get married with her either, so why now? What had changed his mind?.

Ron was overwhelmed feeling of just go, and hugged her to comfort her. He remembered Draco saying "Would you preferred marring someone that hits you, like your father?". He felt sicker imagining her father hitting her, is not like he didn't knew already, Harry had told him, but Malfoy just confirmed it.

Ron wondered if he could do anything to help, anything at all. He felt useless.

Ron snapped out of his thoughts and looked at her.

He wondered how she could hide her worried and pain behind a smile so well?. She looked so happy right now, but back in the lake, she looked troubled, worried, sad, and frustrated she couldn't do anything to stop Draco to marry her. Ron knew that was her real her, and that, that smile was just a mask.

Ron noticed Harry and Hermione standing up, and walking away, so he mimicked their actions.

Harry had asked Ron to play magic chess, but Ron said he had homework to do.

Harry and Hermione worried more and more when an entire month had passed and Ron wasn't back to his normal self. He would always stared to some direction lost in thoughts. Harry, nor Hermione realized he wasn't staring at a wall, or a random spot, he was staring at a brown-haired girl.

Ron had managed to hear another talk between Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange. It wasn't about marriage this time, they were discussing, her sadness.

"Oh please, Bellatrix, don't tell me you haven't moved on" Draco shouted at her.

"I've told you all my life I hate that name!" Bellatrix shouted back. "And for your information, yeah, I haven't" she said a bit lower.

"He was a blood-traitor…" Draco started but got interrupted by Bellatrix.

"And? I don't care, I really loved uncle Sirius, he was always there for me, he was like the father I lacked of all my life!" Bellatrix said fighting back tears.

"Oh, C'mon, wait, loved? What? Would you rather have married him instead of me?" Draco said shouting back.

"Don't be ridiculous! Draco, I said he was like a father to me! Why are you so jealous? He's death, and we're not even together! I can't imagine how are you going to be when I become your wife" Bellatrix said every word with venom, something Ron hadn't seen or heard before.

Draco just stared at her shocked. His breath was fast and strong. But after a minute or two, he started to walk away from the scene.

Bellatrix collapsed to the floor, and the tears that she had tried to fight back, rolled down her white cheeks. She hugged her knees to her chest and rocked herself for like two minutes until Ron decided to do something.

Bellatrix looked up when he heard footsteps the opposite way Draco had gone.

"Uhm, hey, are you alright?" Ron asked her really concerned. It was the first time he had ever talked to her.

She just shrugged her shoulders and tried to clean her face.

"Here" Ron said handing her a handkerchief. She smiled a bit.

"Thanks, uhmm…"

"Ron, Ronald Weasley" Ron said sitting next to her. "Is it ok if I sit?" Ron asked unsure he could be there with her.

"Yeah, it's ok" Bellatrix nodded as she spoke. "I'm Elizabeth Lestrange, but everybody calls me by my middle name Bellatrix".

"It's a beautiful name" Ron said without thinking.

"Right" she said showing her dislike for her and her mother's name.

"If you don't like it, I can call you Elizabeth, or a nickname, like Bells, Bella? Maybe? Or Trix? Trixxie?" Ron asked her, finally finding a soft laugh from her.

"I think you can call me Bella, not Trixxie please, if someone hears, they will laugh at it, but I like it, you know?" Bellatrix smiled.

"So Bella? Why don't you like your name? Is better than Ronald!" Ron exclaimed happily noticing he had made her forget why she was crying. She didn't answer, just laughed at him.

"So, may I ask, why aren't you with your friends? You know the girl and Potter?" Bellatrix, or Bella like Ron was said to call her, said looking straight at him.

Ron hadn't never seen her eyes that near. They were not cold, like Malfoy's they were warm, and now a bit puffy and bloodshot, but beautiful still. They were exactly the same shade as Draco's, but in a way different.

"No idea" Ron shrugged his shoulders. "Haven't seen them all day".

"They might be making out" Bella suggested.

Ron imagined the two of them kissing, and just shook his head to get image out of his head.

"Are you dating her" Bella asked when he said nothing.

"Who? Hermione?" Ron asked in disbelief. "No, no way, I'm single, what about you?"

"Me?" she stayed quiet for awhile. "It's complicated, but technically, I'm single".

Ron smiled at her, he knew what she meant by complicated, her arranged marriage with Malfoy. Ron turned to look at the sky when he heard some thunder.

"We should get inside" Ron said getting up and offering his right hand, which she took, flashing him a smile.

"Thanks".

They walked silently to the castle, not an awkward silence though, a nice one.

When almost reached the top, Bella tripped, and luckily Ron was behind her to catch her, but Ron lost his balance and both rolled down a bit. When they finally stopped, Ron was a bit dizzy, so he didn't noticed at first, that Bella was on top of him. Bella didn't either.

They looked at each other's eyes for a bit and when they got a little closer, one drop of water landed on Ron's forehead. They both laughed, and this time Bella help him out, and both ran to the castle.

Since nobody was there, they shook hands and Bella headed to Slytherin common room, while Ron headed to Gryffindor's, before anyone could see them together.

When he got there Harry was next to Hermione making, apparently his homework, while Hermione was reading a book.

"Her Ron!" Harry greeted him when he sat in front of him.

"Hey Harry!".

"Where have you been? I was looking for you" Harry said returning to write his essay.

"Outside, needed fresh air".

"You have been needing loads lately" Harry said still not looking at him.

"Well, yeah, got things to think".

"I bet you do, so, have you finished Snape's essay".

"Yeah, finished it yesterday".

"Yesterday? That fast! I have lasted four hours doing half of it! Not even Hermione has finished it!" Harry exclaimed perplexed.

"I just knew well the topic, it was easy, anyway, I'm hungry, I'll go to the Great Hall, want to come?" Ron asked Harry.

"Yeah sure, just will put this back to my bag, what about you Hermione?".

"What?" she asked at Harry, blinking a few times.

"Dinner? Wanna come?" Ron asked her.

"Emm, sure, hadn't noticed how hungry I am".

So the three of them headed to the Great Hall, it was quite empty, so they say in the middle of the table. They were soon joined by Seamus Finnigan who sat next to Harry and Dean Thomas, who sat next to Seamus. Five minutes later, the twins, Ron's brothers, Fred and George joined as well, and sat next to Ron. Fred at his left and George at his right.

For the first time since school started, Ron hadn't just a bit of his food, but most of it, he had talked to everyone around him, and not just stared quietly.

Nevertheless, he took a quick glance at the Slytherin table, Bella was exactly in front of him, he noticed she wasn't wearing the same clothes, she was wearing her pyjamas. He thought that was odd, but brilliant. Nobody had had the courage to do it yet.

She was eating silently, Draco was next to her, who was silent too, it looked like they were still fighting. Ron smiled a bit without knowing exatly why.

Bella, looked up for a bit and caught Ron staring at her, he looked away but thought that was childish and stupid, so he looked back at her, and she was still looking at him, she smiled, and Ron returned the smile until she went back to looking at her food.

"Why are you smiling?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, just nothing, remembering things" Ron said, taking a bite of his food.


	4. Chapter 4

For the next weeks, Ron had been not himself completely, but was really close.

He started to eat loads again, but not as much as before, he had even lost some weight, he talked with everybody again instead of just staring, but he kept on disappearing some days.

Bella and Ron had become good friends, nobody knew though.

She would go to the black lake with Draco, and when Draco leaves Ron would take his place, and talk to Bella for hours.

It had been barely more than 4 months since they met, but you could call them best friends. Ron even said he lost the train to go home on Christmas and stayed at Hogwarts with her.

Bella had told him almost everything, she could trust him, she knew he wouldn't say anything.

She told him about her abusive father, her crazy mother, the death eathers, her horrible childhood, how she missed Sirius, her arranged marriage, and Ron had the chance to listen to the most recent conversation between Draco and Bella, and Bella thinking he didn't hear them, told him every detail later.

"I sent a letter to my father last week" Draco commented.

Bella just nodded, not really caring.

"He thinks it is a good idea for us to get married at the end of this school year".

"What? No, remember I have until the last day of my seventh year to find someone and marry him".

"Look, even if we wait another year, you won't find anybody, and if you do he won't want to get married that soon. And I didn't want to tell you my main reason why I want to do this fast".

"Well tell me".

"You will get mad" he said looking at the ground.

"If you don't tell me I'll get furious" she said not looking at the lake anymore but at Draco.

"Well, uhm, I don't know how to say this but, everybody thinks the war will be next year, and many people will die, we can die and…".

"Draco, what's the point?"

"If I die, there would be no heir…".

"I don't understand Draco, what are you talking about?".

"Ok, listen, my plan is that we get married in 7 months, in August, around February you get, you know, pregnant, and you give birth around November, so we are out of school".

Bella couldn't say anything, she was so shocked, she couldn't believe what she heard. You could notice Draco was really uncomfortable.

"So, all of this is about the Malfoys, the last name, what about what I want?" Bella asked Draco.

Ron was shocked as well, he knew she didn't want to get married, she didn't want to have a baby, less a baby Malfoy.

"You will see, this is the best and it's perfect…".

"Perfect? So next year everybody will call me slut, because I got pregnant, the entire school will stare at me, or worse, I will be kicked out of school. Yeah, that sounds perfect".

"Since when do you care what people think about you?" Draco asked me standing up.

"Since I will be criticized for something I am not" she shouted.

"You know what? Think about it, and we'll talk about it another day" Draco said starting to walk away, leaving Bella behind.

When Ron heard Draco, he wanted to jump on him for make Bella do things she didn't want to do, when Bella told Ron the story, Ron felt the same rage he felt the same time.

Bella told him not to get angry or anything, because she'd try anything to not get married or having a baby with Draco.


	5. Chapter 5

Holidays came and went pretty fast for everyone, too fast actually. Except for Bella. She had dreaded the idea of going home, but she had to.

Her parents and Draco's, so, her uncle and aunt, were more than happy to hear they were planning to marry earlier than planned, obviously Bella made clear she didn't want to.

Instead of having one year and a half left to get someone else to marry, she only had the rest of the year. She thought it was so unfair, which really was.

It was not until the third day of classes that Ron saw Bella again. She really looked awful. Her uniform was not tidy at all, her shoes were dirty, her hair was a mess, very similar to her mother's, her face was the worst. She looked paler, there were deep bags under her beautiful eyes, that now were hollow and puffy and looked tired.

Something was eating her alive. Something was killing her from inside out. And nobody really seemed to care. Not even her "friends".

"Don't you think that Bel…Lestrange looks quite bad today?" Ron said casually during Potions.

Harry looked over his shoulder, Hermione did the same, and watched Bellatrix for a few seconds. She was reading the instructions while Draco was attempting to make the potion.

"Uhm, no, I don't think so." Harry said shaking his head.

"Maybe she just didn't put on make up today." Hermione suggested shrugging.

Ron sighed, they would never understand. Not like he could explain to them that he had befriended her, and that he knew how much she was suffering.

It killed him inside to see her like that, he couldn't bare it. He couldn't explain it. Yeah, he could feel bad and sad for her, but not like this, not this way. He felt like his insides were ripping when he saw her like that. He obviously cared more for her than he thought and it did scared him.

When the class was over, Ron managed to be right behind Bella. Draco and most of the Slytherins were so far ahead of them. Even Harry and Hermione had left quickly to the Great Hall.

Ron saw the perfect opportunity and pulled Bella into an empty classroom. Ron made sure to put his hand over her mouth so she wouldn't scream.

When he let go of her, and closed the door, Bella just looked shocked at him with her mouth a bit opened.

Now, this close, Ron could look more detailed her face. She really didn't look like Bella, his Bella.

Ron couldn't take it anymore and pulled her into a hug. Bella was taken by surprise but hugged him back quickly, and without warning, she started crying.

When was the last time Bella had cried? Probably when Sirius died last year, but when was the last time she had cried in front of someone? Probably when she was three years old when Draco stole her favourite doll and burnt it. Yeah, Draco was mean, but mostly, he was jealous.

"What happened?" Ron asked, holding her tighter.

"I…"Bella made a pause to clear her throat. "I will get married to Draco by the end of the year." Bella said breaking into more sobs.

"What? Why? Wasn't it until next year?"

Bella nodded. "Yeah, but they decided that the sooner the better." More tears rolled down her painfully pale cheeks. "There's no way out now, Ron." She said shaking her head uncontrollably. "Who would want to marry me in… about seven months? NO ONE!"

Bella broke the hug and looked directly at him. Ron had managed to keep his own tears from falling, Bella didn't need his tears, but just him, being strong for her.

"That's not true." Ron broke the silence.

"Yeah?" Bella said almost mockingly. "I'm only sixteen years old and… Draco would kill that person." Bella said drying her tears, which really was useless, since new tears kept wetting her face. "Tell me who would want to marry me."

"I would." Ron said honestly, without hesitating, without blinking, without stuttering, without looking away.

Bella's mouth was wide open now. She started to shake her head in denial.

"I really would." Ron said taking her hands, which were shaking a bit. "I will if you let me."

"I won't let you ruin your life." Bella said simply.

"Why would I ruin it?"

"Look at me for God's sake! I'm a Lestrange! My parents are really evil, they murdered people, and I'm destined to follow their steps, I was raised by the Malfoys, death eaters as well and well…"

"I don't care." Ron interrupted her. "You're not like that, you're my friend, my best friend, and I love you, it kills me to see you suffer, and I even think I have feelings for you, no, I do have feelings for you." Ron said it all in one breath.

Then Ron ventured and kissed her. Ron finally kissed Bella, he had done it so many times in his dreams. He had wanted so bad to do it. He just wasn't sure he wanted until he did. And it felt so damn good. Better than anything he had imagined.

And it felt even better when Bella kissed him back. Then both broke apart, but didn't move their head much, they were still very close. smiles formed in their lips, Ron dried her last tears and while keeping his hands on the sides of her face, he kissed her again.


	6. Chapter 6

You could say that the easy part was done. Finding your future husband. Now Bella had to break it to her family. Which was really intimidating. Somehow, she wished they were behind bars in Azkaban so she could be safe in case they got completely mad, which they probably would.

Imaging, both her parents came from the best pureblood families. The Lestranges and the Blacks. No better mix could have been done. And she was arranged to get married to Draco, a Malfoy and a Black. Good family as well, the Malfoys.

So what would they do when she told them that she rather spend the rest of her life with a Weasley. Who came from a blood-traitor family and mudblood lovers? That was poor and wasn't at the same statues as her. Yeah, they would get furious.

Ron, had to tell his own family as well. Molly Weasley could be more terrifying than Bellatrix Lestrange at times, so Ron was dreading that moment. He was only sixteen years old, and marrying the enemy. Daughter of the worst death eaters.

His family was one subject, and his friends another. What would Harry and Hermione do and say? Ron couldn't even find words to describe their reactions. Specially from Harry. Could Ron bare it?

Ron was pretty sure of what he felt for Bella and sure of what he said to her only a few days ago. He didn't hesitate, he didn't have doubts. And now he hadn't regretted it, he hadn't had doubts. He even was happy.

Ron decided introducing her to his friends was the first step they had to make, so that weekend, Hermione, Ginny and Harry were outside, playing with the snow. It was perfect. Or so, Ron thought.

Ron approached them with Bella by his side. Bella wasn't nervous, they were nothing compared to her family. Ron was nervous though, they were practically his family, well Ginny was literally his family, so he really mind what they were going to say.

"Hey guys!" Ron greeted them when he was close enough.

The three of them stopped their snow fight abruptly when they saw the girl.

"This is Bella, Bellatrix." Ron said to her friends. "Bella, this is Harry…. Hermione and my sister Ginny." Ron said pointing to each one as he mentioned them.

"Hi." Bella said softly meeting their eyes.

"Uhm hey." Harry said awkwardly.

"Can we talk?" Hermione said, approaching Ron. "In private."

"Of course." Ron replied.

Ron, Hermione and Harry walked some feet away to have privacy, while Ginny and Bella stayed behind, Bella started an awkward conversation.

"What is she doing here?" Hermione hissed.

"Yeah, is a bit weird." Harry added.

"She's my friend, okay?" Ron said. "She's not like the rest of them."

"Yeah, right." Hermione said sarcastically. "Do you know what her parents did to Neville's parents?"

"Yes, but she didn't, she's not her parents, she's different."

"Since when are you two friends?" Harry wondered. "Didn't you ask me about her at the start of the year? You didn't even know who she was!"

"Yeah, I didn't, but I bumped into her by chance, and we have been friends since then." Ron said shrugging. "I just wanted you to meet her, but if you are not willing to accept her, then, we will just go away, don't worry."

"No, Ron, it's just…unexpected." Harry said.

"Do her friends know?" Hermione asked.

"Not yet."

Ron glanced at Bella, she and Ginny were still talking and they actually had smiles on their faces. It seemed like if they had been friends forever. He looked back at his friends then, Hermione was furious and had her arms crossed, while Harry just looked confused.

"What if it's a tramp? What if they just want her to befriend us to get to Harry?"

"Hermione, please, she isn't really like that. She's my friend!"

"But it's a possibility."

"Whatever Hermione."

"What would you do if I came one day, with Malfoy next to me?" Hermione said exasperated. "You would freak out, you wouldn't trust him!"

"No!" Ron said quickly. "But that's because we know him. But we didn't really know her, but I have now, she's different! Give her a chance, please?"

"I guess we could do that…" Harry said unsure, looking at Hermione for approval.

"Not me." Hermione said stubbornly. "Do whatever you want." She said and stormed away.

"You know?" Harry said after Hermione was several feet away. "It's not who she is, it's that she is a girl."

"What do you mean?" Ron asked confused.

"She likes you a lot." Harry said, Ron blushed. "She's just jealous."

"Nah, I don't think so."

Then Bella came smiling at them.

"Oh, sorry but I have to go now. I'll see you later." Bella said hugging Ron. "It was nice meeting you Harry." she said waving at him.

"Yeah me too."

Then Ginny joined them.

"Is it weird that I liked her?" Ginny asked them. "She's nice."

"I told you." Ron said smiling at her.


	7. Chapter 7

Introducing Bella to Harry, Hermione and even Ginny went better than planned. At least concerning Harry and Ginny. Hermione took it worse than he expected, though. He actually expected that reaction from Harry. Bella and Ginny had gotten along pretty good, better than Ron ever dreamt of.

Now, Bella had to tell her parents before breaking the news to Draco. Draco was more intimidating since she had to tell him face to face. Bella took a deep breath and started writing a letter.

_Dear Mother and Father,_

_I write this letter to remind you of our little arrangement. The arrangement was I'd marry Draco if I didn't find someone else to marry. I'm happy to tell you I have found someone. I'm not expecting you to rejoice, or even accept my decision, but I must ask you to respect it. Also, I expect you keep your word on this agreement, and let me marry who I've chosen._

_If you decide to disown me, I'll understand it, as long as I can do as I wish. I'll marry Ronald Weasley, and if it's make you feel any better, he's a pureblood._

_In case this is the last time we talk, I want you to know that even when you weren't part of my life for the most of it, I love you very much and I wish you the best._

_Bellatrix L._

Bella reread the letter several times before sending it. She found it plain but it was more than enough to deliver the message. Still not completely pleased, Bella folded the letter and tied the envelope to her owl's leg.

She gave a final sigh and hope for the best, but expected the worst. At least she was safe in Hogwarts now. Dumbledore wouldn't allow a murder in the school, or such things.

Then her mother would tell her sister, aunt Cissy and eventually Draco would find out. Bella was going to try to tell him in a day or two, before his family could tell him.

"I've sent the letter." Bella announced.

"Everything will be okay." Ron said after a small pause, stroking her shoulder. "I promise."

Bella just gave a little nod, but tried to look cheerful. "When are you going to tell your parents?"

"Soon."

"What about them?" Bella said nodding in the direction of Harry and Hermione.

"Soon." Ron repeated. "I don't know who should I tell first."

Since they told them about their friendship, they had been more open about it. They would hug and shake hands in front of other people, without caring, they also paired up in some assignments. Both McGonagall and Snape were quite shocked to see them together. In the eyes of everyone they were just normal friends. Well except for the fact that she was a Slytherin and he, a Gryffindor.

She was a "follower" of You-Know-Who, and Ron was The Chosen One's best friend. So how come they got to be friends? Gossips were spread quickly all over school, some were extremely ridiculous, Ron and Bella just laughed at the different hypothesis of their new friendship.

Harry greeted her in a friendly way now, and had tried his best to accept her and not judge her. He found she could be fun to be around and even enjoy spending time with her. She was also pretty smart, and was willing to help him with homework. Also, you could say Ginny and Bella clicked instantly. They were like best friends now.

Hermione was a whole different story, though. She hadn't talked to Ron, and since Harry had befriended her as well, she stopped talking to Harry too. Even had been avoiding Ginny. She only glared at them and every now and then she said things like Bella was a death eater and the enemy.

It hurt Ron and Harry. But Ron knew Bella needed him, he wasn't going to abandon her, just cause one his friends wasn't happy. No, he wasn't going to give up on her. No matter what.

Bella, who at first didn't even know who Ron was, couldn't be happier with Ron's proposal. He wouldn't change him for anyone. Anyone would thought she was using him, to get out of the arranged marriage, but she wasn't. She loved him. And if she was, she would be stuck with him for the rest of her life, so what was the use? It would be better to be stuck with Draco, someone who she had known her entire life than a 'blood-traitor', as her family and friends referred to his family

Bella and Ron had both found love. They were young, barely sixteen, they were reckless, without experience, and they had about six months of knowing each other, what did they know about love? Apparently more than most.

* * *

><p>Many thanks to the people who have followed this story, you make me keep writing.<p>

And thank you VampWolf92 for the reviews. They honestly make my day.


	8. Chapter 8

"Elizabeth Bellatrix Lestrange!" Draco yelled from the common room. Bella closed her eyes, thinking he had found out about Ron. But no, it was too soon, the owl would take more time to reach her parents and then one of their owls to reach Draco.

Bella grabbed her backpack quickly and walked as slow as possible to the common room.

"What took you so long?" Draco asked angrily. "Haven't you heard me call you for the past fifteen minutes or so?"

"Not really." Bella said not looking at him, in a calm town, even when she was dying inside.

"I've heard some… rumours." Draco said, choosing his words carefully. Then he stopped and looked directly at her. "Why are you hanging with Gryffindors? And not just ordinary ones, no, but Potthead, and his friends."

"Because I like them!" Bella said shrugging her shoulders.

"So you don't deny it?"

"What use would it have?" Bella asked confused. "They are my friends."

"My dear Bellatrix…."

"Bella." Bella interrupted him.

"You can't be friends with people like them." Draco said, ignoring her comment. "Mudbloods, blood-traitors, Harry Potter." Draco said, saying each thing with disgust. "Imagine what people are saying!"

"I don't give a damn, Draco." Bella said starting to walk again. "If you're embarrassed that your cousin is with such people, then that's your problem, not mine."

Draco stood there, shocked. Not once Bella had acted this way, she would argue sometimes but at the end always agree with Draco. He didn't like this new Bella.

"What's wrong with you?" Draco yelled, running after her.

Bella walked faster and ignored him. This was going nowhere. Draco caught up with her quickly, and turned her around.

"Your behaviour is inappropriate! I demand you to stop seeing them."

"Sorry but you are not my dad, and even if you were, I wouldn't listen to you."

"Bellatrix…" Draco called her when she started walking again. "Bellatrix!"

"It's Bella! Are you really that thick that you don't understand that?" Bella stopped her pace to yell at him for a second.

Now Draco was speechless, no one dared to insult him like that, not even when that person was a Lestrange. And he wouldn't allow it either. Yeah, she can be his cousin, but he demanded respect.

By now Bella was safe in between Ron and Harry, who were outside Transfigurations classroom.

"You listen to me!" Draco yelled. "You won't ever talk to me like that! And above all not in public!"

Bella, who had her arms around Ron, and her face buried against his chest, turned to look at him and did the most childish thing she could have ever done. She stuck out her tongue, before burying her face again.

Draco looked shocked for a couple of seconds and then stormed away, complaining to himself, and threatening to write their parents, like if Bella would care. Nothing could compare to what she had written to them.

"Hi, handsome!" Bella said looking up at Ron, she was about four inches shorter than him.

"Hello, uhm care to explain?" Ron looked confused at Bella, who was still in his arms. "What was all about?" Ron asked her, he still had his cheeks red from when she called him handsome.

"You rather not know, believe me."

"Bella!" She just shrugged innocently. "Did you tell him?" Ron whispered.

"No." Bella said finally breaking away, McGonagall was just around the corner. "But I must do it soon, like later today?" She sounded worried and unsure.

Ron nodded, understanding it wasn't easy at all. He had to tell his friends and family soon as well. Chills ran down his spine for just thinking about his mother.

Talking about telling friends, Harry, Neville and Seamus who were not far away were looking oddly at the pair. Yeah, Harry was used to seeing them together now, but not like this, they looked like a couple, a real one. Harry didn't know they actually were one.

The day went by painfully slow. It felt like every class lasted days instead of minutes, and the free time they got lasted more that day than any other.

Bella looked nervous at the owls, when they arrived before lunchtime. None came to her. Bella gave a sigh of relief. But it was just a matter of time before she receive one, or a howler, or even her parents would show up in Dumbledore's office, but that was very unlikely. They were death eaters, escaped from Azkaban about a year ago. Lucius, Draco's dad was there now. So they couldn't risk being caught again.

Later that night, Bella collapsed on a couch in the Slytherin common room. There were some seven years there, but most of the younger students had gone to bed. It was almost 10:00 p.m. Usually it wasn't that empty, but Bella couldn't complain. She was enjoying the peacefully moment.

Which, unfortunately, was interrupted by none other than Draco Malfoy. He sat in the coach in front of her, not daring to talk for awhile. It was awkward.

"Can you explain me what happened this morning?" Draco said.

"I'm just stressed." Bella said. "You know how I get when I get stressed."

"Stressed about what?" Draco asked confused. "It can't be about school, we have no exams to do, and it's not like you care about school, anyway."

Bella took a deep breath but said nothing, Draco waited patiently, but when he realized Bella wasn't going to talk, he did.

"What is it? What's so bad that you can't tell me about it?" Draco said hurt. "I thought we were like best friends."

And then, Bella looked him in the eye for the first time, only for a brief moment though, she sat up and faced him. She was ready, this was the moment, she had to do it. One, two and …

"I won't marry you Draco." Bella whispered, she had lower her head by then. "I'll marry someone else."

Draco looked shocked for a second or two and then nodded. He never contemplated the idea of not doing what their parents told them.

"Who?" Draco managed to ask.

"Ron Weasley." Bella said closing her eyes. She expected an outburst now. At any moment. She could hear his yells and visualize him kicking and throwing him all over the place.

One second passed, two, ten, fifteen, thirty, one minute. But that never happened, just in her head though. She opened her eyes, to see a Draco lost in thought. He was hurt, you could see it clearly in his eyes.

It wasn't like they loved each other, and she was dumping him for someone else. No, they were cousins, as sick as that sounds, and yes, they loved each other, but as brother and sister, not in a romantic way. What hurt Draco was that she chose someone else over him, he felt rejected, one of the worst feelings someone can experience. And Bella felt sorry and guilty for that.

"I'm sorry, I just can't marry you." She whispered. "I would suffer, I don't want that."

Draco said nothing else, he didn't look at her. He just stood up slowly and walked away, to his dorm probably. Not once glancing at Bella.

Bella felt sad, and like she was betraying her family, but at the same time she felt relieved. She was no longer trapped. She was free in a way. And she no longer had to worry about telling her family and Draco. Now she only had to worry about the letter from her parents.


	9. Chapter 9

Ron got ready very slowly, it was extremely cold, and the last thing he wanted was getting out of bed.

He skipped his shower, and just got dressed quickly. He grabbed his bag and headed to the Great Hall, where Hermione and Harry were already.

Ron spotted them, but not before glancing at the Slytherin table, where he could not see the person he was so anxious to see. Instead a blonde caught his attention. Malfoy look lost in thought, he was playing with his food, moving it from side to side, and not looking at anyone. Ron wondered if he knew, if Bella had told him.

Ron shook those thoughts out of his head and joined his friends, he sat next to Harry, who was halfway done with his breakfast.

Hermione was busy eating her own breakfast and reading a book at the same time, and Ginny was talking with some boy in her year.

Ron grabbed two out of everything, two eggs, two toasts, two sausages, two pancakes. Apparently his appetite was back.

"Wow!" Harry exclaimed. "Are you really going to eat all that?"

Ron looked confused for a second before realizing his plate was completely full.

"Probably not. I wasn't paying attention." Harry just nodded. "I'm not even hungry." Ron said. "I just served myself all of this out of routine."

Ron looked at his food and then pushed the plate away, and grabbed some cereal instead.

"You know? You were saying funny things in your sleep last night." Harry said casually.

"Did I?" Ron said taking another spoonful of cereal. "What did I say?"

"I didn't understand like 99% but what caught my attention was that you kept saying you loved Bella." Harry said lowering his voice with every word. "And that you couldn't wait for the wedding."

Ron almost chocked then.

"Are you alright? Here, take this!" Harry offered him a pumpkin juice, which Ron downed in just one gulp.

"Thanks!"

"No problem, so as I was saying, you kept repeating it, for like ten times, that's why I probably understood what you said." Harry shrugged. "Even this morning, you said, _'I love you Bells.'_"

"Well, I do love her."

"Yeah, but like we love Hermione, and I'm not saying in my sleep how much I love her, am I?"

"What do you know? You're sleep!" Ron said eating more cereal. "And no, I didn't mean I love her like that, like a friend, no I do love her."

"What?"

"We've been dating."

"What?" Harry repeated. "And you weren't going to tell me?"

"Yes, but…" Ron couldn't find the words. He didn't even know what he wanted to say.

Ron looked at Harry in the eye, and Harry knew there was more of the story, and he was about to hear it now.

"We're kind of engaged." Ron said in an almost inaudible whisper.

"WHAT?" Harry screamed. The whole Great Hall turn to stare at him, Harry's cheeks flushed a bright red while Ron just stared at his cereal.

"We'll discuss this, now!" Harry exclaimed standing up. Ron sighed and followed him a few feet away.

Harry found an empty classroom and locked it when Ron came in as well.

"I don't know if I heard you well, but did you say you're engaged?" Harry asked in a rush.

"Yeah I am." Ron whispered.

"To Bella? To Bellatrix Lestrange's Daughter?"

"Yeah."

"Ron," Harry said, now in a worried tone. "She's a death eater!"

"No, she isn't."

"Excuse me?"

"Her parents are, not her."

"She was raised that way, sooner or later she'll become one."

"Don't judge her Harry!" Ron exclaimed. "She's nice."

"Ron are you bewitched or something? Or mad? You can't marry her!"

"Why not?"

"First, she's a Lestrange, second, you both are just sixteen years old and…"

"I'm seventeen now." Ron interrupted him.

"Right, sorry, just one year of difference makes you a mature man and all ready to form your loving family of death eaters."

Ron sighed and decided to not say something back.

"Anyway, wasn't she engaged to Malfoy?" Harry asked remembering what Sirius had told him.

"Well, yeah, she was."

"So, what happened?"

"Look, I ask her to marry me because I do really love her and if I don't she'll marry Malfoy and she really doesn't want to."

"So, you're sacrificing your life, your future for her? Someone who you didn't even know existed until a few months ago."

"Yeah." Ron said with no shame or regret.

"Ron." Harry said shaking his head.

"I won't change my mind Harry."

Harry took a last glance at Ron before storming out of the door. Ron didn't expect a good reaction from him but still he was sad about it. He wasn't even talking to Hermione so he didn't know if he should tell her.

Now his family was next. He had already written a letter, but hadn't send it yet. It was pretty short but had all the information needed, he had it in his pocket right now.

He took it out of his pocket and opened it to read it for the millionth time.

_Dead mum and dad,_

_I bet you weren't expecting this, not from me at least, but I'm getting married._

_I'm not asking for your approval or anything, I'm just letting you know._

_I have already turned seventeen anyway, and she'll be seventeen soon, so we can make our own decisions._

_She's pretty nice, maybe you can meet here soon, her name is Bellatrix Lestrange._

_Ronald._

Ron wasn't good writing letters, he never wrote them, not even to Hermione or Harry. He never had anything good to say.

He looked at his clock, 8:45. He still had fifteen minutes to send the letter and get to class just in time.

He rushed upstairs, all the way to the Gryffindor Tower, in his way, though, he bumped into Ginny. Both redheads fell to the ground.

"Ron, look where you're going!" Ginny exclaimed, picking up her books. "What's the rush, anyway?"

"I'm sending a letter to mum and dad."

"A letter?"

"Yeah, telling them about my fiancée."

Ginny opened her mouth to say something like ok, but instead closed it and opened it again, several times.

"Fi-fiancée?" Ginny asked confused.

Ron just nodded with a goofy smile on his lips.

"Oh, alright." Ginny said nodding, still a bit confused. "Good luck with mum."

"Thanks." Ron said, and started running again.

He found his owl, and tied the letter to its leg. Ron sighed and let it free, and watched as the owl disappeared from his sight.

He then turned around and prepared himself for his first class of the day, Defence Against The Dark Arts, with Snape.

* * *

><p>I must thank VampWolf92 and TheAustralianGirl for the reviews, it really does make my day when I get a new review. :)<p>

And, The Engie, thanks for the criticism, I appreciate it, so I can know what I'm doing wrond and fix it. I was wondering if you could especify where are my mistakes, the grammar and the spelling, my main language i not english so I know my stories are not perfect. Thanks.

Also, anyone, feel free to tell me if you find something wrong, I accept and appreciate constructive criticism, so don't be shy ;)

And thank you all for reading my story, so far is the story with more views and reviews. Thank you so much.


	10. Chapter 10

Next morning, Ron was awoken by something making lots of noise by his window. He opened an eye and saw his owl. His heart skipped a beat and he was no longer asleep. He was up in a blink.

He untied the letter quickly and gave his owl a treat, he then went to the common room, and sat in front of the fireplace. It was around five in the morning so it was very dark.

"At least it wasn't a howler." Ron whispered, opening the letter.

_Ron,_

_You have shocked us with these news. It's really unexpected._

_But you're right, we can't stop you, you're both adults in the Wizarding World._

_Sirius used to tell us about this girl, Bellatrix. We know she's pretty nice, still, we must warm you about her family. Be careful, please, Ron._

_We trust that you're making good choices, and won't interfere. We have told your brothers, Bill and Charlie aren't too happy with the idea._

_When are you planning to get married? Have in mind you still have to finish this school year, and study the next as well. Don't follow Fred's and George's example of dropping out soon, you must graduate, understand?_

_Just so you know, I had to give your mother a calming potion, or she would had been at Dumbledore's office at 3:00 a.m.. and we both know that wouldn't had been fun._

_Again I remind you of being careful, the Lestranges and the Blacks aren't good families, I am sure you know it, but must tell you one more time. Anyway, congratulations, Ronald._

_Mum and Dad._

Ron read the letter several times. It was so odd, he expected to read that he wasn't allowed and that this mad idea had to stop. But no, there was nothing of that. Ron wondered if his parents had been changed by other really cool parents or if they had been given a potion or something. Well his mother had been given a potion, Ron had to thank his dad for that.

Ron folded the letter and put it in the pocket of his pyjamas. He then went back to bed, with a smile on his face. This wasn't going that bad.

But Ron wasn't the only one that had receive a letter that morning. At breakfast, Bella recognized the family owl going her way. She sighed in relief when she saw the envelope was white, so it wasn't a howler.

Bella took the letter quickly and ran to the girls' bathroom in the third floor. She rested against a wall and opened the letter with shaking hands.

_Bellatrix,_

_You have saddened us deeply by this, we thought you and Draco loved each other._

_Don't worry, we will do as we agreed, but you must not put our family in ridiculous or shame, and don't you ever dare to marry a half-blood or mud-blood, in that case you will be disowned._

_We aren't happy about this, but at least the boy is a pureblood, when are we meeting him? And what does Draco think of all this? You should know Lucius and Narcissa know, and are devastated._

_Also, when is the wedding? You must marry him before September, or you have no choice but marry Draco, we hope that's clear._

_We remind you, as well, that you can change your mind, I'm sure Draco will take you back._

_Now, we must discuss something a bit more important. We have already talked about this, a couple of times._

_As you know Draco has joined the death eaters to make up for Lucius' mistakes, and lots of boys like him are joining him as well, this is an honour!_

_You must join him as well Bellatrix, you must take our place if something happens to us. Before, you had the chance to wait a couple of years, but now that the war is approaching we must get more followers as soon as possible and get stronger._

_We must remind you that if you refuse, we will get tortured and killed. Yes, we know we are not that important to you, but Draco will go the same road, and Lucius and Narcissa. We're all family anyway. And when the Dark Lord is done with all of us he'll go after you, as well, and probably will go after your little sweetheart too._

_And we know, Draco is so much important to you that, you won't let this happen to him because of you, will you? And your dear Ronald will be tortured as much as us or more and then killed as well and I'm sure you don't want that._

_As your parents we are warming you, and suggest you to take the mark as soon as possible to prevent misunderstandings. And we want to remind you that you can't hide._

_When we were expecting you, we agreed you will be raised to join and serve the Dark Lord when you were old enough, and we signed it with a kind of magic that can't be broken by anything. If you refuse and go hiding, you have a trace on you, and no matter where you are, he'll find you and kill you._

_Please be rational, for your own good, and your loved ones as well._

_Rodolphus and Bellatrix L._

Tears were already wetting the letter. She didn't even remember that deal her parents made. She hated them for it. They practically sold her, but they didn't get any money. Just the satisfaction of serving their lord. That was more than enough for them.

Maybe it was better to stop the silly idea of marrying Ron. She couldn't believe how stupid she was to believe she could marry him and live a happy or at least normal life. No, that didn't exist in Bella's world.


	11. Chapter 11

Ron was more than anxious to tell Bella that his parents were okay with the news. Even Molly, apparently with help of some calming potions, but something was something.

The only problem now was that Ron hadn't been able to talk to Bella. He barely saw her and when he did, it was during classes, and she would leave all in a rush. Most of the times, she went to the Slytherin common room, where Ron couldn't follow her.

Ron was so confused about her behaviour. He wondered if something had happened to make her act like that, or maybe he had done something to upset her?

Hermione had heard half of the story, she only knew about them dating, which only made things worse, because now, she was totally avoiding Harry, Ron and even Ginny. She sat as far away as she could in classes and in the Great Hall. Ron hadn't even had the chance to explain, not that Hermione would listen.

Ron couldn't take it anymore. He waited patiently in the corner of a hallway, and when she was literally in front of him, he grabbed her by her waist and silenced her with a spell. Then he locked themselves in a broom closet nearby.

Ron took Bella's wand and undid the silence charm, and made sure Bella couldn't escape.

"What the hell Ron? Why are you kidnapping me?" Bella screamed at the top of her lungs, it was a good thing Ron put the same silencing spell on the room they were in.

"Cause it seems it's the only way I can talk to you!" Ron yelled back.

Ron could see guilt in her eyes for just a second or less, before her face hardened again.

"Then, what do you want?" Bella said coldly.

"What's wrong? Why are you avoiding me? And don't say nothing cause I know you, you can't lie to me!"

"Just leave me alone!" Bella said not looking at him.

"No!"

Bella tried to go pass Ron, but Ron grabbed her, with no effort actually, she then started hitting his chest desperately, like a little child, Ron just waited, she wasn't really hurting him. Tears began to roll down her cheeks, and then, she stopped hitting and just buried her face in his chest, Ron put his hands against her.

Ron waited patiently for her to calm down, he stroked her soft brown hair that now was all over the place. Ron kissed the top of her head, which only made Bella cried more.

Some minutes passed, and finally Bella was getting a bit calmed. She looked up at him, her beautiful grey eyes were now so red and puffy, there were still tears threatening to fall, and her face was all red as well.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Ron asked in a whisper, putting his hands on her face, stroking it with his thumbs.

She wanted to look away, but Ron didn't let her, she looked down, and said something, her voice was so husky from crying so much.

"Sorry? What was that?"

"I'm sorry Ron." she said. "I was being silly, we can't get married." Tears fell down her cheeks and she tried to turn away so Ron couldn't see, but again, Ron didn't let her get away. "Draco and I are meant to be together, there is no other way."

"Why?" Ron asked her in a calm voice, even he was about to lose it any second now. "Tell me Bella, what made you change your mind?"

And when Bella looked at his blue eyes, she couldn't lie to him. She was a pro in lying, she was the best but Ron broke down her walls, and now she was vulnerable, he had made her weak, in a good way.

"I…I…" Bella stuttered, trying to look away from his eyes, maybe she could lie to him then. "If I marry you, I'll put you in mortal danger."

"Don't you think I don't know it's risky? That I don't know your family and what they have done?"

"You have no idea!" Bella exclaimed, there was hatred in her voice. "They… I have no choice ok? I have to, or everyone will get killed, and it will be all my fault! And I'll have to live with the guilt until he finds me and kills me too and then…"

"Bella…"

"I just don't…."

"Bella…"

"You don't even…"

"BELLA!" Ron yelled. "You are ranting, and seriously I didn't understand a word of what you said."

"Yeah, sorry."

"Ok, explain, but please slower this time."

"My parents, they made a deal with…You-Know-Who" Bella whispered. "I must join him, there's a trace on me, if I don't do it, he'll kill my family and Draco and you if we marry and then he'll kill me…" tears started to fall again. "I have no choice."

Ron took just a second to process it all, before hugging her once again. He hugged her tightly, as if he was going to lose her.

"Believe me, it will take more than bloody death eaters and a noseless monster to push me away from you." Ron said. "I love you, I do, I won't leave you."

"You're so stupid." Bella said, a smile creeping in the corner of her lips. "You can get killed."

"I've been friends with Harry all these years, I'm used to being almost killed."

"I'll never forgive myself if…"

"Shh, nothing will happen."

"You do understand, I must take the mark, don't you?" Bella asked. "Either that or all of you are dead."

"Yeah, I understand, and I'm going to be with you until the end." Ron exclaimed. "I'm always going to be by your side."

"What have I done to deserve you?" Bella said, this time with tears of happiness.

Ron just shrugged with a shy smile.

Then Bella kissed him lightly, and when she was about to break apart, Ron didn't let her and deepened the kiss.

"Yeah, I missed that." Ron said before kissing her again, which just made Bella smiled more, more than all these two weeks she had been avoiding him.

"And remember." Ron said, their foreheads against each other's. "We're in this together."

* * *

><p>Sorry I haven't upload, my internet connection is crap, and I only have a few minutes before Squash practice to publish this chapter.<p>

It might take a few days to upload the others if my internet doesn't get fixed. I apologie.

And I must thank everyone who has read it and reviewed. Thank you guys.


	12. Chapter 12

Bella owled her parents saying she agreed to have the dark mark. It wasn't like she had a choice anyway. Tears didn't stop falling before, during or after writing the letter.

Her parents replied quickly, telling her it was all set up. The next weekend, while everybody would be enjoying their last trip to Hogsmeade of the year she would be flooed to her house first, and then somewhere else, where she would meet with Voldemort.

It was pretty unfair. While other people only had to worry about studying for the exams, she had to worry about joining the enemy, marrying someone, and keeping him safe.

"I'm sorry." Bella heard a male said near her, stopping her train of thoughts.

"What?" Bella asked, not really hearing him at first.

"Damn it Lestrange!" the boy said frustrated. "I never apologize and you want me to repeat it."

"Yeah, I didn't hear what you said." Bella said shrugging. "So what are you apologizing for, Draco?"

Draco sighed, he never opened up or talked about his feeling, not even with her, that was the way he was raised, the way they were both raised.

"Well I'm sorry about…uhm… you know… that thing…" Draco stuttered not making any sense, but Bella understood he meant about her joining Voldemort. Bella just nodded sadly.

"It's not your fault." Bella whispered weakly.

"Yeah, but still, I was forced too so I understand."

"I know."

"And I wanted to apologize for the way I was, it just hurt me and kind of surprised me." Draco said uncomfortably. "You know, about Weasley."

"Draco, you are the person I love the most, I love you like a brother." Bella said, reaching out to grab his hand. "I never chose Ron over you."

"It felt like that." Draco shrugged. "We grew up with the idea of getting married and now it seems so weird that it won't happen."

"Almost unreal."

"Yeah." Draco agreed. "But I must say I'm a bit glad. I never fancied marrying my cousin, just agreed cause they said we had to do it.."

Bella smiled, she knew that Draco had forgiven her, she had forgiven him. Everything was now back to normal between them.

"So how does he kiss?" Draco asked with a smirk on his lips.

"I won't tell you that!" Bella exclaimed surprised.

"I bet he must be awful." Draco's smirk never left his lips.

"Better than you most likely."

"Nah, I don't think so, I bet you were his first kiss." Draco said laughing. "I, on the other hand have kissed several girls."

"So? That doesn't make you a good kisser, but a player."

"Players kiss well."

Bella rolled her eyes and did something unexpected, kissed his cheek, loudly, like little kids do.

"Ugh, what was that for?" Draco said faking being disgusted. Since they were young, Bella always kissed Draco like that to annoy him, it worked every time.

"What? I can't kiss my cousin?" Bella said innocently. "I missed you, you know?"

"I wouldn't mind if you kissed like a normal person, not like some crazy girl." Draco said, still wiping his cheek. "Who knows what you can infect me with! And you left all your saliva on me, eww!"

"Don't exaggerate." Bella said rolling her eyes again. "You are such a girl."

Then when Bella was distracted, Draco did the same to her. It was quite shocking.

"What the hell Draco?" Bella screamed. "It's disgusting!" Bella exclaimed while trying to clean her cheek with her sleeve, Draco was smirking now.

"Who's the girl now?" Draco asked, triumphantly.

"Uhm Draco, I'm not sure if you know, but I'm a girl." Bella said as a matter of fact. "You on the other hand, well never mind, you're a girl too."

Draco's smile faded, and just looked angry.

"Whatever." Draco snapped. "We must go or will be late for Transfigurations."

"Right." Bella said, grabbing her bag, and following him closely out of the common room.

"Draco." Bella's cheerful tone was gone, replaced by a more serious one. Draco stopped in his tracks and turned to look at her. "Are you going to be there?" Bella asked, referring to the event of the coming weekend.

"Yeah." Draco said putting a hand on her shoulder for support.

"I'm scared." Bella admitted. "I don't want to do this." Bella said looking straight into grey eyes identical to her own, a trait inherited from the Black family, though Lucius also had grey eyes.

Draco just hugged her since there was nothing he could do or say to fix it, or at least make her feel better. Cause it was either do it or die.

"I'm glad we are friends again." Bella said, after a five minute silence. They were already halfway gone on their way to class.

"We always were." Draco said. Bella's smile got huge. "And always will."

"Yeah." Bella agreed. "Always."

"Would you like to sit with me?" Draco asked, sitting in a place on the last row.

"Sure, why not?" Bella nodded, laying her bag on the floor by the sit next to Draco.

The rest of the week passed painfully fast for Bella. She tried to brainwash herself. She was doing it to save her family, that should be enough, right?

By Wednesday night, Bella got sick of her stomach, the nerves got the best of her. She missed Thursday's and Friday's classes, and stayed in bed those days. Her roommate, Pansy Parkinson, brought her some food, but she couldn't keep it down for long.

Ron got concerned but he couldn't see her, who would get him inside the Slytherin common room? No one.

Bella needed him but it was best to be away from him for awhile, she still felt guilty for dragging him along.

She still had her regrets. She wanted to marry him, she had fallen in love with him in such a short time, he wanted her as well, she trusted him, he was willing to save her no matter what.

But she felt like she was being selfish, he was doing everything for her, and she? Was she doing it for him or herself? She should have just refuse to marry him, for his good. He was sacrificing everything for her, she should sacrifice something, like her happiness, but she couldn't stand to be away from him, she hated to admit she needed him, thus making her feel guilty and selfish.


	13. Chapter 13

At 11:00 a.m. sharp Bella knocked on Dumbledore's office. Snape and Draco should be there. Snape was going to take them to the Lestrange's manor.

A letter to the Headmaster was sent asking for permission for Draco and Bella to leave school for the day, claiming they were going to celebrate Bella's seventeenth birthday, which was the day before.

"Come in." Dumbledore called, a couple of seconds after she knocked.

"Good morning professor." Bella said, closing the door behind her. She looked around and noticed neither Snape nor Draco was there.

"Good morning Miss Lestrange." Dumbledore greeted her nodding at her. "I heard you haven't feel well." Dumbledore commented when he had a better look at Bella.

Bella looked extremely pale, and had bags under her eyes. She looked… awful was an understatement. Her eyes looked tired and lifeless, her hair was just in a high, messy bun. She looked like she hasn't sleep well in days, which was the case. Her several nightmares had caused her to not rest and being afraid of falling asleep. And she hadn't eaten in two days, and what she did eat, made her sick soon after eating it.

"Yeah, haven't felt so well lately."

"Professor Snape shouldn't take long." Bella nodded.

Bella didn't really trust Dumbledore, but in that moment it felt like her only hope. She hesitated and weighed her option, should she say something?

"Professor?" her voice came out as a whisper.

"Yes?"

"You know where I am going now, don't you." Bella said looking at him. "Where I am _really_ going." Bella said emphasizing the word really.

"Yes, I do."

"I'm not…bad." Bella said, more to convince herself than Dumbledore. "It's…Do you know about the trace?" Dumbledore nodded. "Is it any way to brake it?" Bella asked hopeful.

"I'm afraid there isn't." Dumbledore said sadly. "It is old and dark magic."

"So, in other words, I have no hope."

"That's not entirely true, Miss Lestrange." Dumbledore said, a twinkling in his blue eyes. "There is always hope."

Bella let a sarcastic small laugh. "Yeah? I wish that would be true. I wish you could save me…can't you stop me from going? That way I won't be going but won't be choosing sides either."

"I'm afraid I…"

And in that moment a small knock was heard, and Snape and Draco walked inside the office.

"Good morning Professor." Snape greeted. "We must go quickly, we don't want to be late."

The three of them stepped into the fireplace, quickly, Snape in the middle of Bella and Draco.

"Send your parents my greetings Miss Lestrange and Mr. Malfoy." the teenagers nodded. "And Miss Lestrange, happy birthday."

"Thank you sir."

And then, they were wrapped in green flames and they were gone. Once there, at the Lestrange Manor's fireplace, Snape said another place's name and they were again, wrapped in green flames. It was so quickly, Bella felt dizzy and almost fell but Snape grabbed her by her arm.

Then they found themselves in a dark room, lit only by a dim light at the centre of the room. As they walked out of the fireplace, they realized they weren't alone. There were about fifty people in the room, they were all in a circle.

Bella's eyes made out her parents faces, in front of her, she was ordered by Snape to sit in between them. Draco sat next to his mother, who was next to Bellatrix. And Snape sat next to Draco.

"I'm glad you finally arrived." a cold voice said loudly but calmly. The whispers died, and Bella felt a shiver go down her body. She was frozen in her spot.

"I'm pleased to finally meet you, welcome." Voldemort said. "I think we must call you Elizabeth, to not get you confused with your mother." Bella nodded.

The next following seventy or so minutes were spent listening to Voldemort welcoming Bella. Bella zoomed out during most of it, she couldn't help it, and came back to earth when the death eaters clapped.

Then it happened, he gave her the dark mark. He grabbed her hand not so kindly and said some words Bella couldn't make out.

And soon she felt a horrible burning sensation, which only got stronger and stronger. She wanted to scream, beg him to stop the pain, but she remained silenced, taking deep breaths and closing her eyes to stop the tears. She had to be strong. A pureblood and especially a Lestrange or Black had to be strong and not show weakness.

When it was done, the burning didn't stop but didn't got more painful either. Her arm now had a big, black, horrible tattoo, she wanted to cut her arm off. She hated it.

She glanced at her parents, they seemed like they could die out of happiness. She hated them even more. Snape showed no emotions at all, and Draco… he looked concerned and hurt.

Then most death eaters left, and Voldemort called Draco and Bella. He told her about Draco's mission concerning getting death eaters inside the school, and kill Dumbledore.

She was shocked to hear it, and it was quite perturbing, if only Bella had known she would have been more considerate with Draco, she didn't know what he was going through.

"And as this is going to happen soon, and everything is covered." Voldemort said casually. "You just have to be there and fight with us, no special request there."

Bella nodded. "Yes…my Lord." Bella almost puked when she said that. It was so stupid, she felt like an slave, talking like that.

Voldemort dismissed them, Lucius, Narcissa, Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Rabastan, Bella's uncle, Draco, Snape and her flooed back to the Lestranges' residence.

Bella couldn't believe it was already 4:00. She had spent so many time in that awful place.

Lunch was served, Bella still couldn't eat much, but did eat a bit of soup. Draco who was next to her looked concerned.

The Malfoys and Rabastan left after lunch, Draco and Snape headed to another room to leave Bella and her parents to talk.

"It's done." Bella said. "I want your word that nothing will happen to Ron."

"You have it." her father said. They may be death eaters, but they kept their word, always. Bella hated them but trusted them, if she had their word, Ron would be safe.

"Okay." Bella said nodding. "I'm satisfied with you accepting my decision of marrying him."

"We made a deal." Rodolphus spoke again. "We don't accept it and would love to change your mind, but we respect it, and as the good parents that we are, we keep our promise."

'Good parents.' Bella thought. She almost laughed out loud, like if her father had said a good joke.

"Believe me if he wasn't a pureblood, we wouldn't allow this at all." her mother talked for the first time since they were alone. "It's still a bit inconvenient, and we aren't happy."

"I know."

"Sorry to interrupt." Snape voice announced loudly. "But we must go."

Bellatrix and Rodolphus nodded and said goodbye to their daughter and nephew, and then nodded at Severus.

And as soon as they stepped into the fireplace, they were back to Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>I dedicate this chapter to TheAustralianGirl, who was the only one who reviewed my last chapter. I appreciate it.<p>

I apologize again if I take long updating the next ones, I have a few writen, but my internet connection is still not fixed.

But will try to find one way or another to upload the netx ones.


	14. Chapter 14

Bella spent the following days being depressed, annoyed, and irritated at everything and everyone. People close to her were becoming pretty annoyed as well.

Those people were mostly her roommate Pansy, Draco, Ginny and Ron. Others were getting annoyed too, but they only had to stand her for a couple of hours. Like Neville, he was nice, but he had to sit next to her in Herbology, poor boy, he almost lost it.

And the fun was just beginning, professor Slughorn had made unusual and unexpected pairs during one of his last classes. Ron got paired with Bulstrode, Harry with Goyle, Draco with Dean Thomas and… Bella with no other than Hermione Granger.

"NO!" Hermione shouted at Bella. "Do you want to ruin the potion?"

Bella wanted to tell her she didn't give a damn, but kept her mouth shout and just rolled her eyes.

Hermione kept adding ingredients while Bella just watched annoyed. She didn't let her to do anything. She thought she could do it on her own, yeah whatever, like if Bella cared.

"I don't really know why you hate me." Bella said flipping the pages of her book. "I didn't do anything."

"You are…"

"You only judged me cause of my family, I thought a clever girl like you wouldn't judge people and jump to conclusions."

Hermione kept quiet and decided that was the best, maybe Bella would drop it.

"I don't really care, though." Bella said shrugging. "Really, why would I care about your opinion? Anyway Ron does, and it hurts him, you should at least talk to him."

"Who are you to tell me what to do?"

"You would be surprise." Bella said smirking. "You can be so immature Granger."

Hermione glared at Bella, and kept on with the potion. She reached out to grab a pen, barely rubbing Bella's left arm.

"BLOODY HELL GRANGER!" Bella yelled.

The others students turned quickly to look at Bella. Some even dropped some of their things, making even more noise. Slughorn approached the girls quickly.

"What's wrong with you?" Hermione demanded.

"What's going on in here?" Professor Slughorn said when he was in front of the pair. "Miss Lestrange?"

"Professor she…" Hermione started but Bella wouldn't let her talk.

"He said Lestrange not Granger, isn't that clear for you?" Bella said a bit louder to stop Hermione's speech. "Professor, I'm so sorry, Hermione dropped a bit of the potion in my hand, I shouldn't have, I know I exaggerated."

"You won't get detention, but you both will get a 'T', you may leave now."

Bella started getting her stuff inside her bag while Hermione tried to argue, she wanted to stay.

"But prof…"

"Leave now Miss Granger." Slughorn cut her quickly.

* * *

><p>Later that day Ron approached her and gave her a kiss, they were now open of their relationship.<p>

"What happened today?" Ron asked. "You know, with Hermione?"

"She accidentally touched me." Bella said. "There." She added.

"Does it still hurt?" Ron asked, knowing now she meant her dark mark.

"It burns all the bloody time!" Bella complaint. "And it itches sometimes."

"I'm sorry." Bella nodded. "When will it happen?" Ron asked referring to Voldemort's plan on getting death eaters inside the school.

"Soon." Bella shrugged. "A week or two, Draco will tell me just one day before it happens. You know? Draco is not bad either, he was forced like I was."

"I still don't like him." Ron said stubbornly.

"That could change one day."

"Uhm no, not really." Ron said in a matter of fact tone. "What about you and Hermione?"

"That's a definite no." Ron chuckled. "I didn't have anything against her, until I knew she hated me cause of my family, which is stupid."

"Well Ginny loves you." Ron said trying to make her feel better.

"Yeah, I like her too." Bella said smiling. "What about Harry, has he come around?"

"We have started talking again." Ron shrugged. "But we are so far from being as close as were."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." Ron said. "They don't trust people easily, specially from Slytherin."

"And, do you?"

"I didn't, but then I met you." Ron said pecking her forehead. "I'm glad I did."

"Ugh Ron!" Bella said frustrated.

Yeah, Bella had been like that, 99% of the time being annoyed, irritated or frustrated. It was weird when she was so nice now. Ron almost had forgotten about her mood swings, she got like that when her arm burnt the most. Oh and there were times when she would just cry, out of nowhere. Sometimes in the middle of a class, or when having lunch.

"What?" Ron said surprised.

"Why do you always make me blush?" Bella said. "I hate blushing." Bella said a bit upset.

Bella said all those mood swings and feeling were normal, Draco was like that too, or so she said. Ron never saw Draco breaking down in a class.

Ron noticed Bella reaching to her left arm, trying to hold it to stop the burning but touching it only made it worse.

"I love you." Ron said.

"I told you I hate when you make me blush!" Bella snapped, she was as red as Ron's hair. "But I love you too." Bella said smiling a bit at him.

And then her smile vanished and Bella broke down crying.

"Oh dear…" Ron said getting tired of this.

"What happened?" Ron heard a voice approaching them. "Is she alright."

"I guess." Ron shrugged. "She has been like this for days."

Bella looked up to see black hair, green eyes behind glasses and a too famous scar. Yeah, Harry potter was there, asking for her. When he did she cried even more.

"Oh, what happened now?" Ron said losing his patience.

"Harry hates me." Bella said in between sobs.

"I don't hate you."

Bella was now curled against a wall, head buried in her knees, and she was rocking herself.

"What's wrong with her Ron?" Harry whispered, he sounded concerned.

"She…" Ron didn't know what to say. 'She just got the dark mark', yeah, of course that would be really lovely to tell Harry…not. "Her cat just died a few days ago." Ron lied, a pathetic lie, actually. "She loved her very much, and now she's just very susceptible."

"Oh, I see." Harry said awkwardly.

In that moment Snape walked by and saw Bella, who looked now like a small kid than a teenage girl. He glared at the boys and ordered them to leave.

"But Profe…"

"Do you want to lose points Mr. Weasley? Or detention with Mr. Potter?" Both boys shook their heads and hesitantly left.

Snape helped Bella up and led her to his office, where he gave her a few potions, some for the pain, they really weren't going to help though, and others to calm her down.

Snape knew it was normal to feel like that. But he also knew these several mood swings, uncontrollable cries meant something more deeper, they were too many and too often.

Bella was like a time bomb. All her emotions were going to make her explode soon. Guilt, love, rejection, fear, selfishness, anger, sadness, disgust with herself, hatred, indignation, shame, despair, loneliness and so much more. Dealing with all that… All that trapped in a seventeen-year-old-girl was dangerous, like a nuclear bomb.

Snape knew it, he knew her too well. He was the only one to figure out Bella was depressed too. Like really depressed. Her illness crept slowly but now it was possessing her. It was eating her alive.

And the only way to get over it was to face the problems, accept them, defeat them and move on, with help of her loved ones of course.

* * *

><p>Again I apologize for the late upload, I just have time to upload the chapter and don't even see your reviews, I appreciate it and will read them when I have internet at my house again.<p>

Ok, so this chapter is dedicated to VampWolf92. Who has been reading/reviewing since I started writing this story again.

I will try to upload the next tomorrow. I have about ten chapters writen than I need to upload, so don't worry there will be coming more chapters soon :)


	15. Chapter 15

On that horrible night, Bella helped get the death eaters inside school. Ron knew, Bella told him so he wouldn't leave the common room and not let anyone else leave without people getting suspicious.

"Hello Bella." Bella's mother greeted her with a smile when she saw her.

"Hello mother."

And that was the only kind of contact between them. They were already in the Astronomy Tower, cornering Dumbledore.

Bella was a bit lower than the rest of them, she appreciated that she had to do anything more than looking, not that she wanted to look, she wanted to help Dumbledore.

"I knew it!" A voice from behind Bella whispered, which made her jump and almost scream. "I knew you were just like Malfoy."

"Goddamn it Harry, keep your voice lower or they will hear you." Bella hissed.

"So what?"

"Elizabeth is somewhere down there?" a male voice shouted from upstairs.

"No, it's all clear!" Bella said putting a hand on Harry's mouth.

"Are you sure?" the man said going a few steps down.

"Positive."

Bella found a door and got Harry inside, it was a closet, a small one. Bella locked the door and put a silence charm on it.

And as Bella predicted, the male, Yaxley, was at the bottom of the stairs, with his wand at the ready. He looked around for a few seconds and then looked a bit satisfied.

"Okay, haven't you seen Snape yet? He should be here by now."

"No, I have…"

"I'm in here." Snape said interrupting Bella.

"About time Severus!"

Both men rushed where the others were, Draco was uncontrollably shaking, with Bellatrix right behind him, urging him to just do it.

Bella unlocked the closet where Harry was, and grabbed him by the arm.

"No matter what stay here, they will kill you if they see you, and there are like fifteen death eaters up there, even if I want and try to save you, I won't be able to defeat that many!"

"But…"

"Severus, please." They heard Dumbledore said, almost pleaded. Draco moved aside when he saw Snape.

"Avada Kedavra!" and just like that Dumbledore was gone.

Bella, Draco and Harry got paralyzed, they didn't move from where they were standing, probably didn't even blink. None of them, well except for Harry, had seen someone get murdered.

The death eaters rushed downstairs soon after, Snape pulling Draco along. Bella reacted and pushed Harry out of the way, somewhere where he couldn't be seen. Bella saw them passed past her, but didn't move, again she got paralyzed.

"Oh, come on!" Bellatrix said, grabbing her daughter's arm, and pulling her.

They went all the way down to the grounds, Bella's mind was somewhere else though, and she wondered how had she gotten there, it was obvious, but she wondered if they had apparated or something, she didn't remember going all the way down.

"Fight back!" Harry's voice brought Bella back to reality. "Fight back you coward!"

'What an idiot.' Bella thought, finally getting free from her mother's grasp.

Bella cast a wandless protective spell around Harry, as much as she wanted to help him she couldn't get caught helping him. Since it was advanced magic, the spell wouldn't work at its 100% but helped a bit.

Snape stopped shooting spells at him to keep him away and just approached him and said something to him. Snape then, walked back to where they were.

Bella looked at Harry one last time, he looked at her in the eye, just for a second or two. But Bella hoped he could see how sorry she was.

Bella felt a hand grabbed hers and she was gone in an instant and then as fast as a blink of an eye she was somewhere else. The man let go of her hand and she collapsed to the floor.

Bella felt lost then, she wanted anything else but be away from here, from them. Even when she only talked to Dumbledore once or twice in her life, she needed to grieve. She needed to process tonight's events. She needed Ron to hold her and tell her everything would be okay.

But now he was probably worried sick in the common room, or listening to Harry's story, telling everyone how Malfoy and Lestrange were death eaters and killed Dumbledore. Bella imagined Granger's look of satisfaction when she would tell Ron she was right all this time about her, well supposedly,

The death eaters were talking in low voices between them in the centre of the room, they were in Malfoy Manor, even when the two teenagers didn't know. Draco, as Bella, was sitting in the floor, looking at it intensively, his knees bent and his arms hugging them, Draco's eyes looked empty, and he was shaking a bit.

Apparently Bella had forgotten how to use her body, but managed to crawl next to him and hug him tightly, as tightly as she could manage. She felt exhausted and like her arms and the rest of her body would give in any moment now.

"It's over now." she whispered. "It's over."

Draco looked at her, and just shook his head at her.

"No, Bella." Draco said. "It isn't! This is just the beginning."

And in that moment Bella knew he was right, she never contemplated the idea of having to do more missions, more crimes. But now it stabbed her like a knife. Reality hurts.

Draco and Bella were trapped in a world they didn't want to be part of.


	16. Chapter 16

"And then she was gone, like the others." Harry's voice was stuck in Ron's head. "She was gone.

It had been just a day after Dumbledore's funeral, everyone knew Snape did it, and that Malfoy and Bella had helped since they were missing.

Harry, Hermione and Ron were in a compartment in the Hogwarts express, it was already getting dark outside, they were going to be at the station pretty soon.

Ron hadn't talked much, he was still in a shock because of the death of their headmaster. And he never expected to not see Bella after it. She never told him she was going to leave with them. He wondered if she was alright.

"I'm glad you're okay Harry." Hermione said. "You could have died too, it is not that surprising Malfoy and Lestrange were there too."

And that was the comment Ron was dreading since it happened, since the whole school was told about it.

"You should be ashamed Ronald, you brought a death eater into our lives, she could have used us as a bait." Hermione said alarmed. "We told you, but you wouldn't listen and now look! She has run away with them." Ron shot Hermione a look that meant 'shut-the-bloody-hell-up. "What?" Hermione exclaimed when she saw his expression. "Did you think she loved you? Did you really…"

"Shut it Hermione!" Ron said dangerously. Neither Harry nor Hermione had heard that tone. "You think you know everything and you are better than everyone, but guess what, you don't know anything!"

"Accept it Ron!" Hermione yelled. "She helped them, she's one of them!"

"Looks can be deceiving Hermione, you just assume things are something based on what you see, but the truth lies way more deeper."

"What are you talking about Ron?" Hermione asked confused. "Harry saw her there, with them, she wouldn't be there enjoying the show, would she? And she went with them after…"

"She…" Harry interrupted. "She tried to save me though."

"What?" Hermione asked turning her attention to Harry.

"Yeah, when a death eater was coming my way she locked me in this closet and let me go when he was gone."

"Why would she lock it?"

"Probably because Harry would have tried to leave and fight the death eater." Ron said. "He does things without thinking."

"Yeah." Harry agreed. "Probably because of that." Ron nodded. "And then she pushed me out of the way when they were escaping so they wouldn't see me."

"So what?" Hermione said. "Maybe they were just after Dumbledore, and it would be best if they just didn't see you."

"But why?" Harry asked her.

"I don't know Harry." Hermione said checking her watch. "Ronald we must go."

Ron nodded, being a prefect sucked sometimes.

"Sorry to leave you, mate." Ron said, Hermione was already out of the comportment. "Here, take this." Ron handed him a folded piece of paper. "It may explain some things."

Harry nodded. "Okay, thanks."

Ron left quickly and Harry was left alone with his thoughts. He hesitated on opening the paper but he rather it would be best to just read it and get over that.

Harry noticed it was a letter, he didn't recognize the handwriting. He had never seen it before, so it couldn't be Ron's.

_Bellatrix,_

_You have saddened us deeply by this, we thought you and Draco loved each other._

_Don't worry, we will do as we agreed, but you must not put our family in ridiculous or shame, and don't you ever dare to marry a half-blood or mud-blood, in that case you will be disowned._

_We aren't happy about this, but at least the boy is a pureblood, when are we meeting him? And what does Draco think of all this? You should know Lucius and Narcissa know, and are devastated._

_Also, when is the wedding? You must marry him before September, or you have no choice but marry Draco, we hope that's clear._

_We remind you, as well, that you can change your mind, I'm sure Draco will take you back._

_Now, we must discuss something a bit more important. We have already talked about this, a couple of times._

_As you know Draco has joined the death eaters to make up for Lucius' mistakes, and lots of boys like him are joining him as well, this is an honour!_

_You must join him as well Bellatrix, you must take our place if something happens to us. Before, you had the chance to wait a couple of years, but now that the war is approaching we must get more followers as soon as possible and get stronger._

_We must remind you that if you refuse, we will get tortured and killed. Yes, we know we are not that important to you, but Draco will go the same road, and Lucius and Narcissa. We're all family anyway. And when the Dark Lord is done with all of us he'll go after you, as well, and probably will go after your little sweetheart too._

_And we know, Draco is so much important to you that, you won't let this happen to him because of you, will you? And your dear Ronald will be tortured as much as us or more and then killed as well and I'm sure you don't want that._

_As your parents we are warming you, and suggest you to take the mark as soon as possible to prevent misunderstandings. And we want to remind you that you can't hide._

_When we were expecting you, we agreed you will be raised to join and serve the Dark Lord when you were old enough, and we signed it with a kind of magic that can't be broken by anything. If you refuse and go hiding, you have a trace on you, and no matter where you are, he'll find you and kill you._

_Please be rational, for your own good, and your loved ones as well._

_Rodolphus and Bellatrix L._

Harry read the letter several times, until the train came to a stop, to process the information. Still, it didn't really sink completely.

Harry gathered his stuff and got out of the train quickly, Ron's parents greeted him as soon as they saw him. Ron joined in too, and when Ginny was out of the train too, the Weasleys left quickly, hugging Harry warmly.

"Hang in there." Ron said to Harry before leaving. Harry nodded. "You must be strong."

"Ron?"

"Yes?"

"Are you trying to show me that Lestrange, Bella, was forced to do it?"

Ron nodded sadly. "It was that or the deaths of her family and then hers."

"That's why she helped me?" Harry asked. "Because she really isn't one of them?"

"Exactly." Ron nodded. "Do you remember that time, when she was crying, lying on the floor?" Harry nodded this time. "Well, she was like that after she got the dark mark cause she didn't want to do it... She had no hope, she never did, and her arm also burnt, all the time, it was hell."

"What about now?"

"I have no idea." Ron said shrugging. "I'm worried about her."

"Wasn't she suppose to leave?"

"No." Ron shook his head. "I don't know where she is now, I just hope she's alright."

Ron and Harry then said their goodbyes and Ron turned to follow his family, who were nowhere to be seen now.

"Ron!" Harry called, following him. "Are you still… engaged?"

"Yeah, you could say that."

Harry nodded. "I haven't congratulated you!"

"Thank you, Harry." Ron smiled and turned again and this time, he did leave.

Harry waited almost an hour for the Dursleys, they didn't know anything of what had happened just a couple of days ago.

"Quickly boy!" Vernon yelled at Harry.

"Yes Uncle Vernon."

Harry sighed, and went with his so called family. Another summer of pure pain was ahead of him. And this time with no Dumbledore, no Sirius. And the confusing thoughts that Bella Lestrange could be good, and actually tried to save him.

* * *

><p>I hope you are happy I published two chapters, maybe will publish a third :D<p>

I hope you also like them.

Again I remind you I'd love to hear what you think about it, and if you have any constructive critic, then feel free to tell me :)


	17. Chapter 17

"Ron!" his father called him from downstairs. Ron had been pacing in his room since he woke up, this was his first day back at home.

"Coming!" Ron rushed to the living room, where his parents were.

"We need to talk." Her mother said coldly. "About this girl, Lestrange."

"Bella."

"Ron what is inside your head?" Molly said getting to her feet. "Do you want to end up killed?"

Ron looked at his father for help, he had said in the letter that they were okay with his decision. Yes, he mentioned the potion given to her mother, but why wasn't he on his side then?

"Of all girls, you had to choose her!" Molly kept on scolding him. "Do you have any idea of what they have done? Her parents." Ron nodded. "I don't think so. They have killed at least thirty people, they tortured your friend Neville's parents so much that now they are mad! They spent fourteen years in Azkaban and escaped."

"They killed Sirius Black last year, and several people this year." his parent continued for Molly. "They are the most loyal followers of You-Know-Who."

Ron was shocked but nodded nonetheless. "Tell me Ron, who kills her own cousin?" Molly said perturbed.

"But she's not like that!" Ron argued. "She adored Sirius, she lived with him a year cause she wanted to get away from the Malfoys."

"We know, Ron." Molly nodded. "And Sirius only said wonders of her."

"Then, what's the problem?"

"Sooner or later, she'll follow her family steps." Arthur said. "She was raised like that."

"She wasn't raised by her parents."

"No, but other death eaters." Molly said, a bit calmer than before. "I don't want one of my sons to die or going that way too, have you thought how would we feel if you became one of them?"

"I won't mum!"

"I'm sorry but you won't marry her."

"I love her!"

"You don't know what love is!" Molly raised her voice once again.

"I do!" Ron raised his too. "Just because I'm young it doesn't mean I haven't loved! I would give my life for her, mother!"

"I just can't allow it!" Molly said. "It would practically be like sending you to your grave!"

"I'm going to do it with or without your permission." Ron said loudly. "I'm seventeen and legally, I can do whatever I want, and I will."

And then Ron rushed upstairs and locked the door of his room, and collapsed to the bed, crying, yeah Ron Weasley was crying, because of the argument, because no one understood, because Bella hadn't talked to him, because he was worried sick, because he had a feeling in the pit of his stomach that something wrong may pass.

* * *

><p>It's been six days since Dumbledore's death. Bella was anxious to leave, she had asked when she could leave the house but her parents said she couldn't. She never learned to apparate and the fireplaces were restricted, and the doors locked.<p>

Draco had been punished for not being able to complete his mission. But thankfully wasn't that bad.

Bella hated he had to leave though. While he was at his home, she was at hers. Alone with her parents was pure torture, maybe she had something wrong and Voldemort was punishing for it?

Bella couldn't wait to leave her house and be with Ron, it was weird, and she would never admit it but she needed him, she couldn't be away from him, it was like something was missing from her life.

And with Draco away as well, Bella felt more alone than always.

"Can I leave now?" Bella asked her mother during breakfast. "Or sometime later today?"

"No."

"But mum, why? Do I have to do something else or what?"

"Not really."

"Then what's the problem?"

"Your little boyfriend is."

"What?" Bella asked confused.

"You won't really marry him."

"Yes, I will mum."

"You will be here until September, and our deal is that you have till then to marry him, if not, Draco will marry you."

"But that's not fair!" Bella shouted raising to her feet. "That's… cheating."

"If you find a way of leaving, I won't stop you." Bellatrix's sick smile got Bella even more upset. "Take it as… a little obstacle."

Bella wanted to smack her own mother, and erase that so annoying smile, no that couldn't be a smile, more like a smirk. She hated it. And she had it too. Not that she would admit it or accept it.

"If you don't let me go, I'll go against Voldemort…"

"How dare you say his name like that?" Bellatrix said offended. "Don't do it again!"

"Whatever!" Bella said rolling her eyes. "As I was saying, I'll rebel against him, and he'll know because of the trace and kill us all."

"You little…"

"So, wouldn't it be better to allow me to leave?" Bella said, with that same sick smirk of her mother, that she hated so much. "Besides, it's not like you enjoy having me here."

"Go to your room Bellatrix." Bellatrix said in an almost normal tone, and she was serious. That was almost intimidating. "Now!"

Bella knew better than not do it. Bella turned around slowly and went to her room. Wishing her mother would just let her go.

If not, she had to make a plan quickly, and it had to work, cause it would be her only chance at escaping.

* * *

><p>I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as well.<p>

This one and the other 2 chapters I just uploaded are dedicated to my favourite and number 1 readers... VampWolf92 & TheAustralianGirl I appreaciate all your reviews and thanks for keep reading it.


	18. Chapter 18

It had been a month since Ron last saw or heard about Bella. It killed him inside not to know anything about her for that long. Ron's parents had dropped the subject of not allowing the wedding and instead tried their best to make him feel better, which was not use.

Harry had had just been moved from his house to keep him safe. The dangerous task ended up with Mad-Eye Moody dead and left George without an ear. Harry was going to stay at Ron's house for the rest of the summer.

Before the Bella thing, Ron was going to help Harry with his mission of finding and destroying the horcruxes, but now he wasn't that sure, not because he didn't want to, but because he didn't know if Harry still trusted him.

Hermione was at his house as well. Ron was glad at first, but now he was pretty annoyed. Everyday she remembered him how he was blinded by Bella and, Hermione felt it was like a betrayal from him. Harry didn't say anything, neither good nor bad.

"Haven't you heard of her yet?" Harry asked.

"No, not at all." Ron said, trying his best to hide his worry.

"Do you think something happened?"

"I don't know, I think it did… after all this time without knowing something."

"Yes, it's been quite a long time."

Harry nodded sadly, he wanted to cheer him up, at least for a few hours.

"Any idea of where the horcruxes could be?" Ron said trying to change the subject.

"None." Harry shook his head. "They could be anywhere, and I don't even have a clue of where they can be or what they are."

"I know, does Hermione has a clue or something?"

"No, she doesn't either, but they must be things that are important to him, like the ring, it belonged to his family."

"We only know about the locket, but we don't know if it was actually destroyed."

"Yeah, I seriously have no clue of how we are going to do this, Ron." Ron nodded.

"You know? I think…"

Then a brown owl came flying from the window, and dropped an envelope on Ron's lap, and then the owl was gone, as fast as it came.

Ron watched Harry in a suspicious way, and Harry just shrugged.

"Open it!" Harry urged him.

Ron nodded and took the letter carefully, and slowly opened it. It was a bit wrinkled, like it had been inside a young boy's pocket. Ron quickly read the signature and had a mini heart attack.

"It's from Bella!" Ron exclaimed looking up at Harry.

"What does it say?"

_Ron,_

_I know its been quite awhile. I'm sorry. My mum has kind of kidnapped me at my own house, at least until September, when I won't have other choice than marry my cousin._

_I can't use the fireplaces, I can't fly out of the window with a broom, I can't apparate, I can't run away, the whole house is bewitched so no one can leave, only my parents._

_I have asked someone to send you this, it was the only way. I was supposed to give you this letter about three weeks ago, but I had a setback._

_Can't write much, just wanted to tell you I'm fine, but I need to leave, and quickly._

_B. Lestrange._

"What can we do Harry?" Ron asked desperately after reading the letter out loud.

"I don't know, Ron." Harry said shaking his head.

"We must help her!"

Ron and Harry spent the rest of the day trying to make a plan, and sharing their ideas, but nothing really was useful. They didn't know if they should tell his family or other members of the Order Of The Phoenix.

The rest of the Weasleys were getting stuff done, making sure they had everything for the upcoming wedding. Ron didn't think it was the right time to have a wedding, but still didn't say anything to his brother Bill, he was very excited.

Molly and Arthur were too, their first son to get married was quite big and amazing news, and to a beautiful French girl. Well Molly and Ginny disliked her a bit.

Ginny had to spend the whole day with her, it was quite obvious she wasn't enjoying it. Molly spent most of the day cooking, Arthur was busy with Bill, the twins were probably making mischief, Charlie would come soon, and Percy, as expected wouldn't come to celebrate.

Hermione spent her time reading and taking notes. She barely talked to anyone, she would say something to Harry, an idea or a thought and then go back to reading. It was kind of creepy.

Dinner time came quickly, and none of the boys had an idea of what to do with Bella. Ron had barely taken two or three bites of his food. Harry had a couple more. Both were lost in thought. They almost looked like Hermione.

"Did you like the fish Fleur?" Molly asked her soon-to-be daughter-in-law.

"It was okay." Fleur said in her French accent.

"Excuse me?" Molly asked, her smile gone.

"I'm not that into fish."

"What about the mashed potatoes?"

"Yeah, they were good too."

"What…"

"Ron! I got it!" Harry yelled interrupting Mrs. Weasley. "Come!"

Both guys stood up quickly and rushed upstairs, Hermione and the rest of the Weasleys just stared at the boys like if they had lost their minds.

"What? What do you have?" Ron said out of breath, back in his room.

"Bella is trapped, no one can apparate out or inside the house, but I know someone who can, that kind of magic doesn't apply to him."

"Who?" Ron asked, a bit of hope in his voice.

"Dobby, of course." Harry said in a duh tone.

And as soon as his name was said, Dobby, the house-elf appeared in the middle of the room in front of them.

"Harry Potter." Dobby said. "Ronald Weasley, it's a pleasure to see you again." he said shaking theirs hands.

"Dobby I need you to do something for me."

"Of course, anything."

"Do you know where is the Lestrange residence?"

"Yes, Dobby knows."

"Okay, good." Harry said, a smile on his lips. "I need you to go there, and rescue Bella Lestrange." Dobby looked a bit scared then. "The daughter, Bella our friend, Bella the second?" Harry said confused trying to say words to tell both Bellatrix Lestranges apart.

"Okay." Dobby said and disappeared.

"I hope it works." Ron said looking at Harry. "Good thinking Harry!"

"Yeah me too, and thanks!" Harry said nodding. "Now we must just wait."


	19. Chapter 19

POP

Ron and Harry were abruptly awoken by this loudly 'pop'.

"Lumos." Harry said, and the tip of his wand lit, revealing Dobby.

"Dobby has brought Miss Lestrange, as Harry Potter ordered."

Harry blinked to focus his eyesight, and yes, in fact, Bella was on the floor, looking a bit disorientated.

"Bella!" Ron exclaimed happily.

He got out of bed, and knelt next to her and embraced her tightly. Bella still looked a bit shocked, but hugged Ron back.

"Oh, Bella, I'm so glad you're here and safe!" Ron said breaking apart, and then kissed her full on the lips.

Harry looked away, feeling uncomfortable. He looked back a few seconds later, and when he noticed he was still kissing her, Harry cleared his throat.

Ron turned around to look at Harry, his cheeks, well Harry's and Ron's were bright red.

"Yeah, sorry." Ron whispered.

"No worries." Harry said. "Dobby thank you so much."

"Yeah, Dobby thanks! I own you one." Ron said, taking the little elf in his arms and giving him a hug. "How can I pay you?"

"Letting him breathe, perhaps." Harry said, half chuckling.

"Oops, sorry." Ron said letting him go.

"Dobby, is it?" Bella talked for the first time.

"Yes Mam."

"Thank you so, so much, I don't know how I would have gotten out of there, without your help." Bella said shaking Dobby's arm.

Bella already knew Dobby, it was her Aunt's house-elf after all. She never really cared about them, until this very moment.

And after saying good-bye, Dobby left with a smile, and the usual pop.

Then Harry was taken back by someone hugging him. He felt her delicate body when he put his arms around her, and knew it was Bella. Ron was anything but delicate and petite.

"Thanks Harry!" Bella's eyes were teary, but she looked happy. "You have no idea what you did for me."

She gave him a smile, and let go of him. Harry flashed her back a smile. Ron took her in his arms again.

"I was so worried." Ron said. "I knew something must be wrong, but I didn't know what to do, I wanted to…"

"I know." Bella whispered. "I'm here now thanks to you both."

Harry went back to his own bed, while Ron and Bella slept in Ron's bed. It was pretty small, so it was quite uncomfortable. Still, they both fell asleep just a few minutes after laying down, Ron had his arm around his waist, her back facing him.

Harry couldn't help but smile at them, before falling asleep himself.

* * *

><p>The first to wake up next morning, was Ron. He removed his arm from around her and stretched as much as he could without waking Bella up.<p>

He was in between Bella and the wall, so he had a tough time trying to get out, but finally could. He rushed to the bathroom, and went back to the room.

There he looked at the sleeping form of Bella, he needed to confirm she was there, save and safe. Her dark hair was a mess all around her head, but Ron loved it, and she looked peaceful.

Ron was about to turn around when he noticed something he didn't like. It was purple around her left eye, and Ron could see she had lost some weight, not only on her body, but on her face too. She was probably as pale as when he last saw her, which he didn't like at all.

Ron frowned at her and wondered how she had gotten like that, so fragile. Nevertheless Ron decided it would be best to let her sleep more, so he stopped watching her.

He went downstairs and made himself a big cup of black coffee. Yeah, he liked coffee, as weird as it seems.

Ron was lost in thought, and didn't notice someone had joined him.

"Morning Ron." a female voice brought him back to earth. "You woke up early."

"Ye-yeah, I did mum." Ron stuttered. And then his heart skipped a beat, he had to tell his mother, his scary mother that Bella was upstairs.

"Want some eggs?" she asked him.

"Sure, thanks." Ron nodded.

Molly made him eggs the muggle way and toasted some bread, and served him a bit more of coffee, Molly made herself some eggs too, but hers were scrambled.

"Uhm mum?" Ron voice was barely audible.

"Yes, darling?"

"I, I mean, Harry and I, well, we kind of, well…" Ron rambled.

"Ron."

"We rescued Bella from her parents last night, she's upstairs now, sleeping." Ron said it all in just one breath and very quickly. It was a bit scary Molly understood it completely and without problem, mothers do that, kind of like a superpower.

"Are you trying to tell me that…"

"Please mum! She's not like that." Ron interrupted his mother. "She was being held prisoner!"

"Ron, you just…"

"Give her a chance!" Ron interrupted her again. "You should look at her, she looks awful!" Ron exclaimed. "She has some bruises and looks like she had been starving!"

Molly Weasley sighed. Molly could be harsh, but her mother instincts came to the surface then. She was a child after all.

"Introduce us when she wakes up." She said quietly, Ron smiled widely.

"Introduce who?" Arthur asked, going to the kitchen fully clothed, ready to go to work, behind him, Bill was fully clothed as well.

"Bella." Molly said.

Arthur spitted his coffee, and almost chocked.

"Who?" Bill asked, by then the twins had come and sat next to Ron.

"Bella." Ron repeated. "My… fiancée."

Molly explained and told Arthur, Bill and the rest of her sons about hers and Ron's conversation. Bill looked a bit concerned, and the twins looked like if they had just gotten a new idea of a joke product.

Nevertheless, Arthur nor Bill had time to argue or discuss any further because they needed to leave or they would be late at the ministry, and George and Fred just didn't want to argue, they were fine with it.

* * *

><p>It was not until 11:45, that Bella finally woke up. She was in her jeans and a loose shirt, from the day before. She went downstairs shyly. Scared she would bump into Ron's mother.<p>

"Bella!" Ron exclaimed, making her jump. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you!"

"It's fine." Bella whispered.

"I want you to meet someone." Bella hesitatingly nodded.

Ron took her hand and led her out of the house, to the back yard, where the wedding was going to take place in just one day.

"Mum!" Ron called. Bella froze in place, but kept walking because Ron was pulling her.

"Yes?"

"Mum, I want you to meet Bella." Ron said with the biggest and proudest smile he had ever had.


	20. Chapter 20

Molly Weasley had a surprised looked on her face, and her heart was beating twice as fast, but managed to changed it to a welcoming expression with a bit warming smile on her lips.

"Hi, Bella, is it?" Molly asked shaking her hand. "Ron has told us lots about you."

"Good, I hope." Bella whispered shyly.

"Of course." Ron said smiling.

"Oh dear, what happened to you there?" Molly asked pointing at Bella's left eye. "And there?" This time looking at Bella's right arm, her sleeve was slightly rolled up.

"Nothing." Bella said smiling, trying to convince them everything was fine.

"Nothing?" Molly asked suspiciously. "You call that nothing?"

Bella looked to the floor, not daring to look at Molly, Ron grabbed her hand and squeezed it a bit. Molly sighed.

"Let's go inside." Molly suggested. "I'll make you something to eat."

The three of them went inside the house, straight to the kitchen. Bella was starving, if Molly hadn't mention food, Bella wouldn't have noticed it. She knew neither Molly or Ron would drop it, they would eventually ask her about the bruises.

"Here you go dear." Molly said giving her a plate with three hotcakes.

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley."

No more than ten minutes passed and there was no proof there had been food on the plate recently. It was completely clean.

"Bella, have you eaten these day?" Ron asked concerned. "Not even I eat that fast, do you want more?"

Bella' s cheeks turned a bright shade of red, and then she nodded. "One more please, and more orange juice, please."

Ron served her one more hotcake and more juice while Molly watched the poor girl in her dining room, she really didn't look good.

"Bella you didn't answer me." Ron said when she was almost done with her fourth hotcake.

"Sorry, what was it?"

"Have you eaten recently?"

"I guess."

"I guess? What's that suppose to mean?" Ron asked alarmed.

"Well depends, if you mean eat, like eating a meal, like this one, then I guess I haven't." Bella shrugged. "If you mean having a bite of something here and there, then yeah, I have."

"Bella." Ron said seriously, Bella sighed.

"Some days my parents wouldn't allow me to leave my room and they would intentionally forget to bring me food."

"What?" Molly asked alarmed. "How could they do that?"

"It's no such a big deal for them." Bella shrugged. "They did that as well last year."

"Before you came here, when was the last time you ate something?" Molly asked her.

"I lost count, maybe five days." Bella looked at her empty plate. "They were pretty upset at me."

"Why?"

"I tried to escape, and I almost succeed, so they didn't want to take anymore chances, and when they caught me I hit my mum with a spell."

"You hit your mother with a spell?" Ron said laughing. "That's hilarious!"

"Ron." Molly said sternly, his laughs ceased. "What about the eye?"

"A death eater hit me, he was supposed to train me, but I couldn't do the spells so he hexed me and then he kicked me and hit me."

Bella lifted a bit her shirt so they could see some of the bruises on her stomach and back. Molly gasped and got a bit closer to look at them better. Ron just looked at them astonished.

"It's not that bad, several have healed… My father have crucioed me too."

"He did what?" Molly asked completely shocked.

"Yeah, he used to tell my aunt and uncle to do that to me when I didn't behave." Bella said stopping lifting her shirt. "You know, when they were in Azkaban and my aunt was taking care of me."

"Did they?" Ron asked.

"Never."

"I'm so sorry Bella." Ron said. Not sure if he could hug her or not, if he could hurt her. She reminded him of a delicate doll, that could break with the smallest contact.

"Don't feel sorry for me, don't pity me Ron!" Bella said, looking him directly in the eye. "That's the worst you can do. " Ron nodded. "I'm strong."

"Still, you shouldn't have gotten through all of this." Ron said.

Molly who had left without them noticing it, was now back, with little bottles in her hands.

"Here take these." Molly said.

She put five on the table, Bella drank them one by one without making a single face, even when three were completely disgusting, the other two were not that bad but still.

"These are to help heal the bruises and these to help with the cuts." Bella didn't mentioned the cuts, but Molly noticed them.

Too many crucio's and too many hexes did them, and falling or being thrown at walls by spells made some too.

"Thanks."

"Not quite done yet." Molly said, putting the rest of the following bottles. "And these are vitamins, you need them urgently!"

Bella nodded and drank seven more, these weren't as disgusting as the first ones. Some even tasted pretty good, the first tasted like strawberry, Bella's favourite.

"I'll give you more for the bruises later today, and we will repeat tomorrow." Bella nodded.

"Okay, thank you Mrs. Weasley."

"Don't even mention it."

Molly went back to the garden, while Ron and Bella went back to Ron's room. Harry was there, sitting on the bed. Hermione was nowhere to be seen, and Ron was grateful for that, when she saw Bella she would make such a drama.

"I'm guessing it went well since you are still alive." Harry said looking at Bella.

"Yeah, better than I ever expected." Bella said, collapsing in Ron's bed.

"Yeah me too, I can't even believe she was that calm."

"Well that's good." Harry said.

"Very." Ron said nodded. "What are you doing?"

Harry looked at Bella, not completely sure if he should talk about something as important in front of Bella.

"You know…" Harry said, not looking away from Bella. "Just looking at our plan, see if we forgot something."

"Oh." Ron said. "But we don't have a plan, do we?"

"Not exactly, no." Harry said defeated.

"What are you talking about?" Bella asked.

"I must kill Voldemort but I don't know how to do it, so we are just trying to find a way…"

"Yeah we must find the hor…"

"Ron!" Harry yelled.

"What?"

Harry rolled his eyes at Ron and shot him a glare, Bella obviously saw all of this, but didn't really mind, most people didn't trust her.

"It's okay Harry, I understand."

"Sorry, it's not about you, actually no one knows about this." Bella nodded.

"Ron." Bella said turning to look at Ron. "By any chance, were you going to say horcrux?" Bella asked innocently.

Both guys looked at each other with surprised expressions.

"Yeah." Ron said nodding. "How…how did you know?"

"How do you even know that name?"

"Are you looking for them, aren't you?" Harry nodded.

"Yeah, but no idea where to start to look for them."

"We don't even know what they look like." Ron said.

"I might help with that." Bella said reaching for her bag.

"How?" Harry asked.

"Do you remember that I wrote I had a setback? In the letter I sent you?" Bella started, reaching inside her bag.

"Yeah, I think so." Ron said shrugging.

"Well… I kind of overhead something I shouldn't… about these horcruxes." Bella said smiling a bit. "Actually I heard everything."

"So you know what they are? I mean what they look like?"

"And where they are?" Ron asked too.

"Yeah, everything."

"So, where?" Ron asked anxiously.

"Here." Bella said grabbing some objects from her bag.

"But…how?" Harry looked astonish at them.

"This was the easiest one." Bella said pointing at a cup. "It was hidden in our vault in Gringotts', I managed to convinced my parents to take me with them, and they usually let me go alone to the vault to take the quantity I wish."

"Wicked!" Ron exclaimed.

"So you have all of them?" Harry asked pretty excited. "The four?"

"The four? I thought they were six?" Bella asked confused.

"They were, but Dumbledore and I already destroyed two, a ring and a diary."

"Oh, I didn't know that, and apparently he doesn't either, which is good for you." Bella said giving him the cup.

At soon as Harry touched it, he heard it hissing, like a snake would, and he felt some kind of force from it, it was definitely a horcrux.

"I also have a diadem and a locket." Bella said giving Harry the objects.

"Did you find the locket?" Harry asked her. "We have a fake one, so who is R.A.B? Do you know?"

"Yeah, of course, Sirius' brother, Regulus." Bella said. "Do you remember I lived with Sirius for a bit? I saw the locket once and remembered where it was, so yeah, but it really wasn't there, I stole it from Umbridge."

"Umbridge?" Both guys exclaimed.

"Yeah." Bella nodded. "Quite a difficult task but did it, but will talk about that later."

"Well that's fantastic!" Ron exclaimed. "That you have them."

"Yeah… Yet, we haven't all of them." Bella said. "We still have to find the sixth and the most hard to find."

"Which one?" Ron asked.

"Nagini." Harry suddenly said.

"Exactly." Bella said nodding. "She's always next to him, that's going to be so hard."

"I also have other thing here…"

Bella reached for her bag again, but in that moment, the door was abruptly opened, and to everyone's relief Ginny came in.

"Bella!" She ran to hug her. "I'm so glad you're here!"

"Ginny." Ron said.

"I can't believe no one told me you were here!"

"Ginny!"

"What?"

"Let her breathe!"

"Oh, sorry!" Ginny said letting go of Bella. "Oh my God!" Ginny exclaimed.

"What?" the three of them asked worriedly.

"You don't have a dress for Bill's wedding!"

Ginny grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her out of the room very quickly. Ron and Harry couldn't even blink before the girls were out of view.


	21. Chapter 21

Ginny found a… kind of short (because Bella was taller than Ginny), but beautiful turquoise dress for the wedding that Bella could wear.

"It fits perfectly." Ginny said when Bella tried it on, Bella just smiled shyly at her.

Bella changed back into her clothes, and Ginny offered her to stay for a bit with her. Bella and Ginny were chatting when Hermione came in.

"Ginny I'm so…" Hermione stopped in mid-sentence when she saw Bella. "You!"

"Hello." Bella said smirking.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione said raising her voice. "How dare you even show yourself?"

"Hermione, I'd love to say it's lovely to see you again… but I'd be lying."

"Get out!"

"Is it your house?" Bella said standing up. "Ron and his family are fine with me being here, so you better get used to it."

"You little…" Hermione said taking her wand out.

"Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed. "I won't allow this! This is my house!"

"But Ginny…"

"No, no Hermione, I want her here." Ginny said. "Give me your wand and just stop this!"

Hermione glared at Ginny first and then at Bella.

"What did you do?" Hermione demanded. "A potion? The imperio curse? Or some kind of spell so everybody would love you."

"Nah, nothing of that." Bella said smiling. "I wouldn't do that much to make people love me, they usually just do and if they don't… well I just don't give a damn!"

"You won't get away with it!" Hermione threatened her. "I won't rest until I see you rotting in Azkaban like your parents once did!"

"Then I fear you won't really rest." Bella said unaffected. "You better get over me and move on with your life, or am I really that important?" Bella smirked again. "Wow, Hermione, you make me feel special."

Hermione took out her wand again and pointed it at Bella's throat. Bella didn't back away or look away. She smiled again, and even dared Hermione with her eyes.

"Go, do your best shot."

"Hermione please!" Ginny pleaded.

Hermione didn't listen and shot a spell at Bella, she didn't even blinked. Hermione looked shocked and tried again, but nothing happened. Ginny gave up and left the room.

"Come on Hermione!" Bella said still smiling. "I thought you were the brightest witch…"

Hermione interrupted her by shooting another spell but nothing happened again. Hermione tried another spell and another, she was so shocked, Bella didn't even have her wand with her.

"My dear Hermione." Bella laughed. "I've been cursed and shot so much worse spell than those. Don't you think those are way too simple to block?"

Hermione shot another but Bella just laughed.

"I'm way more advanced on charms and Defense Against The dark Arts than you could ever imagine… Experience makes you a lot better than just perfect grades."

"Hermione! What the hell?" Ron shouted, with Ginny and Harry behind.

Harry and Ron grabbed Hermione and took her wand. Bella showed no emotion, but felt really sorry and guilty for making and causing drama and problems in where she shouldn't even been.

"She killed Dumbledore and you let her inside your house!" Hermione yelled.

"She didn't!" Ron yelled back.

"Am I really the only one that doesn't fall for her spell?"

"Hermione, she's innocent." Ron said.

"Yeah, she even helped us!"

"Yeah, with what?"

"We didn't have a single idea of where to start, and now we're almost done." Harry said not letting the word horcrux slip in front of Ginny.

"How?"

"She brought most of them."

"They're probably a fake!"

"They aren't!"

"Harry!" Hermione was now hopeless. "I can't believe you trust her now as well."

Hermione left the room, awkwardness was left behind. Ginny was next to Bella, looking so out of place. Ron and Harry felt guilty but not more than Bella.

"You know what?" Bella broke the silence. "I better go."

"You didn't do anything." Ron said.

"Yes I did, just being here was enough."

"Don't be ridiculous! You're staying."

* * *

><p>Dinner came pretty fast and Bella was anxious to eat more, she really was starving. By then, every Weasley was present, well almost, Percy was missing. She met Charlie, who had come just that evening from Rumania. And for the first time talked to the twins. She always thought they were awesome, but never really talked to them.<p>

If it wasn't for Harry and an upset Hermione, Bella would feel really weird, being the only brunette. It was weird to see so many redheads.

If they didn't like Bella, they were hiding it pretty well. Except obviously for Hermione, who hadn't stopped glaring at her. Bella thought her face must hurt because of having that expression for all this time.

Ron, Harry and Bella excluded themselves and went upstairs, while Ginny and Hermione did the same five minutes later but went to Ginny's room.

"Bella?"

"Yes, Ron?"

"You escaped from your house, you helped us bringing the horcruxes and telling us about the other." Ron said looking at her, Bella nodded. "Isn't that being on our side? Wouldn't he find you by the trace?"

"I haven't refused to help him, so I'm not totally against him so he can't find me." Bella said looking at the floor. "If he calls me for a mission or anything and I don't go or I refuse to do it then the trace kind of activates and he'll know."

"So he won't know you helped us?"

"No, if I'm on his side as well."

"That's… not that bad." Ron said. "I was worried about that."

"Yeah, me too."

"How did you find out about it?" Harry asked.

Bella hesitated a bit. "Uhm, Snape told me."

"Snape?" Ron exclaimed. "And you trust him? "

"Yes, who do you think sent the letter I wrote?"

"Snape? No way!" Harry said in shocked.

"Well he did, he helped me a lot." Bella said looking at both guys. "But let's not talk about him now."

"Bella." Harry said. "I must thank you again, we wouldn't know where to begin if you hadn't helped us."

"It's ok, Harry." Bella said giving him a smile. "It's the least I can do."


	22. Chapter 22

Ron and Harry woke up almost two hours before everybody else. They grabbed the locket first, and took it outside.

"Difindo." Harry said, pointing his hand at the locket.

"Reducto."

"Incendio."

Ron and Harry spent forty minutes or so shooting different spells at the locket but none did nothing to it. They were both exhausted and had run out of ideas.

"Probably Hermione knows something, with all the reading she has been doing lately." Ron said, sitting at the bottom of the stairs leading to the garden.

"Probably Bella knows." Harry said.

"If she knew why wouldn't she tell us when she gave them to us?"

"Well…" Harry shrugged not knowing what to say. "She was, wasn't she? When Ginny dragged her to her room, she was going to say something else."

"I don't remember." Ron said tiredly. "Let's go inside."

Harry and Ron took a shower, first Ron then Harry, and when they were done, Bella was awake, but still laying on the bed.

"Hello." Harry said.

"Hmh."

"Hi, beautiful." Ron said kissing her forehead.

"What time is it?"

"About eight, I think." Ron said.

"So can I sleep a bit longer?"

"Sure, but first we need to ask you something." Ron said sitting on the bed.

"Yes?"

"How can we destroy them? Do you know a spell or something?"

"Yeah, we tried for almost an hour to destroy the locket but we had no luck."

"You can't destroy them with spells." Bella said in a duh tone. "If you are going to put a part of your soul into an object you won't let it be destroyed easily."

"So what do we do now?" Ron said desperately.

"Harry, how did you destroyed the first one?"

"With a basilisk's fang." Harry said, taking a couple of seconds to answer.

"Where are we going to find one? Or you have one there, too?"

"Actually, I have something better than that." Bella said getting out of bed. "And you must thank Snape for this too, he gave it to me, and told me why we needed it."

Bella reached for her bag, and took out a sword, the sword of Gryffindor.

"How did you got that inside there?" Rona asked perplexed.

"It's simple actually." Bella shrugged. "Okay, the sword absorbs what it makes it stronger, you killed the basilisk with this, and it absorbed the poison."

"How come you, a Slytherin has the sword of Gryffindor?" Ron asked.

"It's supposed to be lost, Voldemort thinks he stole it and it's supposed to be on my family's vault but that's a fake, Dumbledore made sure to give it to Snape so it wouldn't get stolen, and he gave it to me when I was about to escape."

"Should we do it now?" Ron asked.

"I don't know, but anything can come out of them." Bella said.

"Yeah, remember a teenage version of Tom came out of the diary and possessed Ginny."

"Maybe we should wait after the wedding." Ron said, Harry and Bella nodded.

* * *

><p>The following hours were pretty busy and stressful for everybody. Molly, Hermione and Ginny spent hours in the kitchen, Bella offered to help even she hadn't cooked in her entire life. Molly appreciated it but sent her outside with the boys instead.<p>

The chairs, the carp, the dishes, the spoons, the knives, the forks, the cups, glasses and the napkins, everything had to be ready.

And the house, inside and out, had to be in perfect conditions. Everything had to be in its place.

When everything was ready, or almost ready, the nine Weasleys, Hermione, Harry and Bella went upstairs and got ready.

Bella put on the turquoise dress Ginny gave her, put on some earrings and a nice bracelet. She did her hair, curled it in such a pretty way, it took her more than an hour but when she was done she looked gorgeous. Ginny noticed she had forgotten about the shoes, so she gave Bella a nice black pair she had. They were pretty high, Bella hadn't used shoes that high, but she said nothing since they were borrowed and didn't want to seem ungrateful.

The guests arrived quickly. Bella's heart was beating hard, what if someone didn't like her presence and make a scene because of her? She didn't want to be the cause of a fiasco.

Ron's mouth fell wide open when she saw Bella. She looked stunning, her skin, her dark hair and grey eyes matched perfectly with the colour of the dress. She still looked a bit pale, and had bags under her eyes, and with the dress on Ron could noticed pretty easily how much weight she had lost over the summer, but still Bella looked beautiful.

Bella was also wearing a nice kind of fancy sweater, it was cold but it was more to cover her dark mark, Ron asked Ginny for it remember Bella's mark, she had completely forgotten about it.

"You look…" Ron said looking at her, still he couldn't find the right word. "Amazing."

"Thank you." Bella said blushing madly. "You look good too."

Bella smiled when she was next to Ron, with the help of Ginny's heels Bella was two inches taller than Ron and about 3 ½ inches taller than Harry. But there was really no luck to be as tall as the twins. How could they be so tall?

At the ceremony, Bella's place was on the second row, right behind Ron. They kept holding hands the whole time. Hermione was next to Harry and Harry next to Bella. Next to Bella was a redhead girl about two years older than her, probably was one of the many cousins Ron had.

Fleur looked absolutely beautiful, her eyes shined with happiness, as Bill's eyes did. Bill had big scars on his face but still he was handsome and he also was pretty nice, no doubt why Fleur fell for him.

Bella and probably most of the people were kind of relief of having a happy and good time instead of just bad ones. It was like a pause to regain strength to be able to keep carrying on.

But the ceremony was over in no time, as most things that are nice, and bad ones seem like they last forever.

Most people retired to the dance floor and where the food and drinks were being offered, but Ron took Bella's hand and made her stay a bit longer.

"What?" Bella asked suspiciously.

Ron gave her a smile. "Do you want to get married now?" Ron asked her. "I talked to the priest, and he agreed to do it."

"Are you serious?" Bella managed to say.

"Yes, I told my parents so they know." Ron told her. "I'm sorry though."

"Why?"

"Because I can't give you this." Ron said looking around. "Or what Malfoy can give you…"

"I don't want that, Ron." Bella said taking Ron's hand. "I love you, I don't care what you can or can't give me, I'm not with you because of that."

Bella and Ron had to choose two witnesses, Ron chose Harry, obviously, and Bella chose Ginny, it wasn't like she could chose Draco or one of her friends.

The twins followed Harry and Ginny when they were called by Ron and also were present at the little ceremony.

This lasted half the time Bill's wedding lasted, but Bella and Ron were more than satisfied and happy with it.

"I love you." Ron said when it was over.

"I love you too." Bella said and both headed back to the party.

Arthur and Molly hugged the two of them when they saw them, they weren't that happy but accepted it, it was done and they couldn't do anything about it. Bill and Charlie also hugged and congratulated them.

Bella was enjoying watching Fleur and Bill dance, when suddenly she felt something within her. Her smiled faded and she grasped her arm. She closed her eyes and sat on a chair nearby.

Harry noticed and approached her. "Are you alright?"

"Something's going to happen." Bella said, standing up and running inside.

Bella was in Ron's bedroom in less than two minutes, she put the three horcruxes and the sword inside her backpack and shrank it to half its size. Bella ran outside again and searched for Harry.

"Harry!" Bella yelled, but she was barely heard over the music. "Harry listen, I don't know what will happen but you must be ready, just in case."

"What?"

"Here, take it." Bella said giving him her backpack. "They're inside, everything is inside."

Harry nodded, taking the bag.

And as soon as they did, a light blue light crashed in the middle of the room. It was a patronus. Warming everybody and telling them the Minister was killed and that death eaters were coming.

Harry looked at Bella in shock and fear, they ran around the place to find Ron, and Harry looking for Hermione as well.

The four crashed into each other, and after a second of reacting, the four grabbed their hands and they apparated. They suddenly were away from the noise and chaos from the party being ambushed by death eaters.

"What do we do now?" Ron asked looking at them. "And where are we?"

"A forest." Hermione said. "I didn't know where else we could go."

"I know where we could go." Bella said looking at Harry.

The four of them held hands again and apparated somewhere else, with Hermione's protests and doubts directed at Bella.

* * *

><p>This chapter is dedicated to crimselle, She's so important to me and one of my best friends even when I haven't really met her. I don't care if she reads or likes this story, this one is for her. I patiently wait for this chapter (the wedding) to dedicated it to her. 3<p>

And as always I hope all of you like and enjoy it 3

And please tell me if something i wrong, with spelling, grammar or anything. really.


	23. Chapter 23

To Hermione's relief they found themselves in Grimmauld Place and not in Malfoy Manor or anywhere where Voldemort could be.

They went inside the house and collapsed in the living room. Ron on a loveseat, Harry and Bella on the biggest couch and Hermione on the other couch.

"Maybe we should go back, and help them." Harry said.

"No, we can't, they are after you." Ron said.

"Then what do we do?"

"Maybe we should just rest now." Ron suggested.

The other three nodded.

Bella went to the room given to her when she lived with Sirius before he died. It was pretty messy and dirty, dust was everywhere, but at least the bed was very comfortable and Bella couldn't wait to lay there.

Bella shared the bed with Ron, it was at least twice the size of Ron's bed, so it wouldn't be hard to be comfortable.

Hermione and Harry could stay in the couches and sleep well, or any other bed, but they refused to be apart, Ron and Bella didn't like to be apart either, after everything that had been happening, so instead they just took the cushions of the sofas to Bella's room, Harry slept on them on Ron's side, so the left side next to the bed, and Hermione on the other, next to Bella.

The four of them fell asleep pretty quickly, it was a long, exhausting day, even without the surprising attack of the death eaters, they would be as much as tired as they now were.

Bella was the first to woke up, at 5:50 a.m.. She rubbed her eyes and sat up, Ron was on his back next to him, sleeping and snoring, probably that woke her up. She almost got out of bed when she remember Hermione was there, she took a look at her, and indeed, she would have stepped on her if she hadn't remember.

Bella carefully got out of bed and went to the bathroom that was in the first floor. She washed her face, and put her hair in a loose ponytail, it was still curly from the day before, and it still looked nice.

Bella headed to the kitchen and was not surprised to not find anything. She sighed and realized she was still wearing the dress. She accioed some of her clothes she still had on the closet in her room and put them on, she also put on a hat and changed her hair colour to a very light blonde and went out of the house.

She went to a grocery store and bought quite a lot. They were four and she didn't know how much time they were going to be there.

When no one was watching her, she shrank the seven bags of groceries she had bought and put them all in a purse she had brought with her. She walked back to the house, watching carefully for any kind of danger or someone following her.

By the time she had gotten by the block where the house was, her hair was finally going a bit darker. She went inside and put the groceries in the kitchen, and turned them back to their original sizes.

She made some eggs for her and the other three, still sleeping upstairs. She toasted two breads for each of them.

Bella couldn't cook but had watched how to make eggs, and this, was the first time she tried to do what she had seen. And apparently it had worked, since the eggs were not burnt and they tasted well.

"Bella?" She heard someone said behind her.

Bella turned around to see Harry, with his wand on his hand. Bella turned around again to continue with her breakfast.

"Good morning Harry!"

"I almost had a heart attack!" Harry exclaimed sitting down next to her.

"Why?"

"I didn't know it was you."

"What? Why?" Bella asked confused.

"Seeing a blonde in the kitchen when everybody else is sleeping can be scary, specially when no one is blonde."

Bella grabbed her hair and noticed it was still a dark blonde colour. She chuckled at it.

"Sorry, I had forgotten about my hair." Bella said. "I bought some food, so I changed the colour so no one would recognize me."

"Oh, thanks, now that you mention it…I'm starving!" Harry said.

Harry stood up and served himself some eggs and grabbed two breads, and sat again, but this time in front of Bella.

"It suits you, you know?" Harry said taking his first bite. "But I like more your dark hair."

"Thanks." Bella said smiling. "Believe me, I like my dark hair more, actually I don't know why it's still blonde, it should be a bit more darker by now."

Harry and Bella finished their breakfast, and headed to the living room. It was so quiet all around the house.

"We better start now." Harry suddenly said. "You know, to destroy them."

"Yeah, it's dangerous having them." Bella agreed. "We could lose them or they can get stolen."

Harry rushed upstairs and brought two horcruxes, the diadem and the cup on his right and the sword on his left.

Harry moved the table and the couches and put the diadem in the middle of the room, and took two steps away from it, Bella was holding the sword, looking at the diadem, fear was obviously showing in her eyes.

"Ok, Bella." Harry said. "Just don't hesitate and do it. "

"What?" Bella exclaimed surprised. "Me? No, I cant!"

"Yes, you can." Harry put a hand on her shoulder. "You brought them here after you risked being caught looking for them, you deserve to destroy one at least."

Bella nodded and gave tiny steps toward it. She looked at it intensively, and raised the sword. She gave a long breath, and aimed at it.

Bella was thrown back into the air, and hit the wall that was behind her. Harry rushed to her, and helped her up.

"Are you alright?"

"Great." Bella said sarcastically.

"Perfect done, Bella, you did it!" Harry exclaimed excited.

"Now the cup."

Harry repeated what he had done, but this time he had the sword in his hands, he wanted everything to be over so he did it in just a few seconds. Harry had the luck to not experienced being thrown at the wall by the force of the piece of soul in it. Harry only felt extremely weak out of a sudden.

"That's not fair!" Bella exclaimed, going toward him. "Why nothing happened this time?"

"No idea." Harry just shrugged. "Only one and the snake to go."

"Not quite." Bella said.

"What do you mean?" Harry's smile faded.

"There is another one, I heard." Bella said. "There are seven."

"I thought Voldemort was able to only make six, before he tried to kill me and almost died himself." Harry said confused. "What's the seventh one?"

Bella opened her mouth and closed it again. She hesitated for awhile, but finally answered it. "I don't know."

"Okay." Harry said a bit disappointed.

"I saw something I shouldn't and found out about this seventh one…" Bella said helping Harry up, who was still in the ground. "Apparently he doesn't really know about this one, it was made by accident."

"Then how do you know?"

"Dumbledore told Snape about it, I saw…"

"Hey!" They were interrupted by Hermione, who was in jeans and a pink shirt.

"Good morning." The two of them said.

Hermione watched oddly at Bella but they didn't ask why, then she went to the kitchen and grabbed some food, she was joined pretty soon by Ron, who was the most excited to eat something. Hermione heated the food with magic and they both sat to eat.

Bella and Harry then went to the kitchen too, to make them company and told them about the horcruxes being destroyed. Harry was going to tell them when Ron talked first.

"Bella, why are you blonde?"

"What? Am I still blonde?" Bella asked frustrated.

"Yeah, very."

Bella told Ron how she went outside, and changed her hair colour to not being recognized by anyone, Ron just nodded.

"Anyway, guess what?" Harry asked with a smile on his face.

"What?" Ron asked with his mouth full of food.

"Bella and I destroyed two horcruxes."


	24. Chapter 24

Ron and Hermione cheered to the news that two horcruxes were gone, still two to go, or so they thought, but now Bella had told Harry there was one more.

Ron ended up destroying the locket with great difficulty, but he managed to do it at the end.

It turned out that Bella crashing against the wall resulted in one broken rib and a bruised back. It looked pretty ugly. None of them knew anything about medicine or medical potions, so no one of them could helped her. Instead Hermione wrapped a bandage around her ribcage, after being ordered by Harry and Ron, and Bella being held by Ron.

Bella being a Lestrange, didn't accept she needed help, even when it hurt to breathe and couldn't run because the pain was too much to bare. Instead she changed the topic to her hair, complaining about it being still blonde.

"You know?" Ron said, during dinner that day. "You should go back to school Bella."

"What?" Bella asked almost chocking. "Why?"

"Because you need to study."

"But you aren't going back."

"We can't, if the death eaters see us there, they will kill us in less than a second." Ron said. "But you, you can. "

"But Ron…"

"I'm your husband and I want you to go back to Hogwarts."

"Your what?" Hermione was the one choking this time. "Husband? Are you serious? When did this happen?"

"Uhm, yesterday, after Bill and Fleur got married.

"And you didn't tell me?"

"I was scared of your reaction or that you wouldn't let me do it."

"I see."

Hermione cleaned her mouth, stood up and left. Harry just shrugged at the couple.

"She'll get over it."

Bella, Ron and Harry finished their meal in silence. Harry went upstairs, like Hermione but Bella and Ron stayed.

"Ron?"

"Yeah?"

"It's been a day but the fact that we actually got married just sank in." Bella said. "I'm seventeen and I'm married."

"Most people get married at eighteen."

"I know, but we didn't even date for that long, you know?"

"I know, it's a bit weird."

"Yeah." Bella smiled. "But a good weird." Ron smiled back.

"It feels like it was supposed to be, though." Ron said.

"I guess it was." Bella said. "Oh my God!" Bella suddenly exclaimed.

"What? What?" Ron asked scared. "Is something wrong?"

"I'm not a Lestrange anymore."

"Sorry?"

"I'm a Weasley." Bella said. "Since yesterday, I'm Elizabeth Bellatrix Weasley."

"Yeah, you're right." Ron said lost in thought. "Haven't really even thought about it."

"Bella Weasley." Bella repeated it a few times. "It actually sounds good."

Ron smiled. "Yeah I like it a lot, I like it more than Bella Lestrange, actually." Ron said proudly. "Bella, I insist you to go back to school." Ron changed the topic again.

"Aren't you going to drop it?"

"Not a chance."

"What if he knows I helped you?" Bella suddenly asked.

"He would have found you by now, hasn't he? Because of the trace?"

"I guess, but I don't know, maybe I'm not his priority right now?"

"Let's hope not."

"Or what if a death eater saw me at the wedding?"

"It's very unlikely."

"Not that much."

"Let's stop talking about that for now." Ron suggested taking her hand. "We're going to discuss it tomorrow."

"Okay."

Ron and Bella went to bed then. Harry and Hermione were already sleeping on the cushions again.

"Do you think they are comfortable?"

"Of course they are." Ron said putting the covers over them.

"You are just saying it."

"Wake them up and ask them then." Ron said. "They are probably comfortable if they can sleep."

"Fine, I'll ask them tomorrow."

"Fine." Ron said. "Good night blondie." Ron said smirking, Bella said nothing but glared at him.

Then Ron gave Bella a good-night kiss and laid on his stomach, Bella laid on her side and soon they were sleeping, like Harry and Hermione.

* * *

><p>Days passed slowly, no one could make a plan to find Nagini and kill her. She was probably with Voldemort all the time, which made it extremely hard.<p>

Hermione decided to stop talking to Ron and Bella, except when it was about Voldemort, but after eight or nine days, she started talking to them again.

Harry and the others were starting to go mad, being locked up in a house all the time. They stared out the windows and wished being there and not hiding. They even have gotten a bit pale from the lack of sun they had gotten recently.

Ron managed to find a radio, and heard thhe news of the outside world all day. It was pretty stressful to hear bad news all day.

They heard a few names that they recognized, some were their classmates, some were their clasmates' families. Other names were from muggles being murdered or went missing.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and even Bella were relieved to not hear their families name. Bella hadn't much to worry, except that her parents could get caught or murdered by someone of The Order, but that was very unlikely. Bella was more worried about Draco, she hadn't seen or talked to him for about two months and she didn't know how he was.

The days were full of 'what if…' and 'or we could do…' or 'no, that wouldn't work." Every idea they had, was rejected by one of the other three or even by themselves, like by saying it out loud they realized how irrational the idea really was.

"Ugh, I can't do this anymore!" Bella exclaimed one day.

"Yeah, I need a break." Harry said, standing up as well.

"Maybe we just need a change of environment." Ron suggested.

"And a break." Harry insisted.

"But can we really take it?" Hermione said, being the rational and realist one.

"At least a day." Harry said. "And go anywhere out of the house, I really can't even think anymore."

"That's a risk we just can't take, Harry."

"We can apparate Hermione, anywhere we want." Harry said." Anywhere in the world, I don't think he has death eaters in every corner of the world."

"We can go to a beach." Bella said. "It would be pretty relaxing."

"And fun." Harry agreed. "I like that idea."

"What about somewhere less sunny." Ron said. "I get like a shrimp when I go to the beach."

"We can put an umbrella, and use magic to help you with that, or I don't know." Bella said.

"I'm sorry but I really can't take it anymore, being here, so we're going to the beach tomorrow."

"What? You can't be serious!" Hermione said.

"At least we're going out." Ron said, half happy half worried about the sunburnt he was going to have.

And Bella cheered and danced around the living room like a three-year-old. "We better start packing what we need!"

And the four of them went upstairs to get ready for the day they had ahead of them.


	25. Chapter 25

Hermione agreed to go along but only if they used Polyjuice Potion. They woke up at 7:00 that morning, had breakfast, got dressed and got their things ready to go, and then at almost 9:00, they drank the nasty potion and soon they took the appearance of four strangers.

Harry, he now looked taller, athletic build, tanned, shoulder length, dark blonde hair and light brown eyes. He was pretty handsome.

Hermione now was a size or two bigger than normal but by no means was fat, her hair was down to her mid-back, it was straight and black, and she now was Asian, she spent a big time looking at her eyes, who were almost black, she also had a tattoo on her right hipbone.

Ron now was as tall as his brothers Fred and George, and his skin was no longer pale, but black. His entire hair was in lots of tiny braids, his eyes were brown with something of green on them, which looked breathtaking. The real person was probably a runner, because his legs, they had lots of muscles and he had a six pack as well. He also had a piercing on his right ear.

And Bella, she was the only one who instead of being taller, shrank. She was about three inches shorter now, her cheeks were very pink, and her hair was above her shoulders and was red and very curly. She had freckles all over her face. Her eyes were the weirdest though, her right eye was blue and her left was green, but it looked amazing.

The four of them looked to be around their 20s, Harry looked the oldest and Bella the youngest, maybe her height helped at that as well. They looked at each other and took the others' hand and apparated.

They found themselves in the middle of a deserted, huge beach. The sand was beige. They looked around again and smiled at each other. They then let go of each other's hands and ran toward the sea, taking their clothes off in the way.

Ron, having the body of a runner, was the first reaching the shore, and in no time he was inside the clear water.. Hermione was the next, then Harry and finally Bella, having short legs wasn't helpful.

Two hours later, they got out of the water and laid down, by the shore. They were very exhausted, and the sun was at its highest point. They put the umbrella above them, and had lunch together.

They had sandwiches and French fries, and lots of water to not get dehydrated. When they were done they also had another sip of the potion, just in case.

Then they made two teams, Harry and Bella, and Ron and Hermione, and both teams made sand castles without magic. Ron and Hermione won, the castle was well made and it looked awesome. The other, well, it was pretty horrible and by the time they were done, it collapsed to the ground. Bella and Harry just rolled on the floor, well sand, laughing.

They swam a bit more then, doing everything they thought of. They really were having the time of their lives. It reminded them of what having fun and not having a care in the world felt like.

To some, specially Harry and Bella, they hadn't felt it in their entire lives. Ron and Hermione had had holiday trips with their families, but still this time was one of their best they had ever had.

Around 5:00, Bella went to sit by the umbrella, pretty exhausted. Ron followed her and sat by her side.

"Hey, why did you get out?"

"Well it seems like karma do exists." Bella said. "It looks like you won't get all sunburnt after this, but I will."

Ron looked at her shoulders and back, and they were pretty red. Ron knew that pain just too well.

"It really sucks being a redhead and this white!" Bella complaint. "I mean, I'm pale, almost like this, but have never gotten sunburnt, not this bad."

"Well now you know why I didn't want to come." Ron said smiling. "I actually like being this guy, I might steal his appearance."

"Yeah, you are more handsome this way."

"Hey!" Ron exclaimed.

"What?"

"You shouldn't said that." Ron said offended.

"Oh Ron." Bella said grabbing his hand. "I love you."

Bella looked down at herself and noticed her arm, now was free of that horrible tattoo. She had even forgotten about it. Now that she hadn't had to hide it, she felt extremely free and happy. It felt good to be wearing a bikini, instead of her long-sleeved shirts or sweaters she now wore all the time.

She smiled at Ron and pecked his cheek, he smiled back, showing two gold teeth, he was oblivious to the fact that he had them and was very confused when Bella started laughing at him. She then stopped laughing and rested her head on Ron's shoulder.

"I think it was a good idea we came."

"Yeah, we urgently needed it!" Ron agreed.

Twenty minutes or so later, they were joined by the blonde-haired Harry and the asian-looking Hermione. The four of them had a snack and laid down on the beach, and stared at the sky, looking at the sunset, which was extremely beautiful, there aren't words to describe it.

Before it was completely dark though, they packed their things again, and apparated back to The Noble House of Black, who now half belonged to Harry and the other half to Bella, who was half a Black.

The four of them put the things and the remaining food on a counter, and changed into their usual clothes.

"You had a good idea." Harry said to Bella. "The beach was a brilliant choice."

Harry then put his arm around her shoulders, they still didn't looked like themselves.

"Ouch!" Bella yelled.

"What?" Harry asked alarmed.

"My body!" Bella then lifted her shirt a bit to show him her back. Which was pretty red. "It's extremely sunburnt."

"Oops, sorry."

"Do you think I'll be like this when I turned back to being myself?"

"I don't know."

"Yes, you will." Hermione said. "It happened to your body, so when it changes back to how it really looks, it may not be red but it will definitely still burn!"

"Oh, fantastic!" Bella said sarcastically.

They had dinner one hour or so after they arrived at the house. The first and only one that had changed back, was Harry.

Almost before dinner was over, Hermione started changing back. Her straight hair became to shrink and get all bushy again, and got lighter too, and her eyes became oval again, and her iris became lighter again. In less than two minutes she was back to her own appearance.


	26. Chapter 26

A week had passed since they went to the beach, still they hadn't had good ideas but they were way more relaxed and felt better.

By lunch, an owl left a letter on Bella's lap and flew out of the window quickly.

Bella was nervous, who could know she was there? And what if that someone knew she was with Harry?

Bella stood up, getting confused and suspicious (Hermione) looks, and then she locked herself in the bathroom, and opened the letter.

Bellatrix,

I apologize for this late reply. But I only got back at Hogwarts, away from the rest of them.

To answer your question, Voldemort doesn't really know yet that you have helped Harry Potter. But don't be so sure that he won't eventually. He always does.

Just remember to use what I thought you, and you'll be fine. And don't tell anyone else, because it's more likely that they won't be able to block their minds from him and he'll know what you have been doing.

I don't know why the trace hasn't been activated since you obviously are on Harry's side, but I'll let you know as soon as possible if it does, and I'll protect Draco if he needs help, so you don't have to worry about him.

And about your other question, yes it's safe for you to come to Hogwarts. You don't have to worry about him knowing and torturing you. Or that your parents might come and take you away, and lock you again, that won't happen because I won't allow it.

Since you're in Slytherin, and your parents are death eaters, you have advantages and privileges here. You won't struggle as much as Gryffindors for example.

I hope you take the right decision and to see you here in a few days.

*And remember, don't say his name, don't let the people you're with say it, if you do, death eaters will know where you are and capture you.

Severus Snape.

Bella gave a sigh of relief and folded the letter and put it in her pocket, she then went back to the kitchen, where they were waiting for her to tell her what was going on.

"Who wrote you the letter?" Ron asked as soon as she was back.

"Snape."

"What?" The three of them yelled at the same time.

"I had to know if Vol… if he knew about me helping you." Bella said eyeing Harry. "And he doesn't, not yet."

"That's good." Ron said.

"Yeah, another thing."

"Yes?" Harry asked her.

"We don't have to say his name out loud, it's jinxed so when we say it death eaters will come and capture us and take us to the Ministry or in our case, directly to him."

"Really? That's awful, we have said his name quite a few times, recently." Ron said.

"Yeah, maybe they just jinxed it, and that's why we haven't been ambushed by them. But it's important to remember to not say his name."

After Snape's letter Bella agreed to go back to Hogwarts. But before leaving she had something important to tell Harry.

"Harry, can I talk to you, in private?"

"Uhm, sure." Harry said standing up.

Harry and Bella went upstairs and got inside a room. Bella knew it was important to not let Hermione or Ron knew, not yet.

"Harry, this can be the last time I see you, before you fight against Vol… You-Know-Who." Bella said. "And you must know this." Bella then gave Harry a little vial, whatever was inside was glowing a silver colour. "I wasn't supposed to see it, it was an accident."

"What is it?"

"A memory." Bella said. "Well, a collection of several memories."

"Ok, thanks."

"Yeah, I think Sirius had a pensieve somewhere around here." Bella said trying to remember where she had seen it. "Anyway, I hadn't given it to you because I didn't want that to let you down or anything like that, and the owner of the memories was supposed to give them to you at the right time not now, but I think you should know." Bella said, and then smiled at him. "I'm going to miss you." She said giving him a hug.

"I will miss you too."

"Please take care of Ron."

"Of course, and you take care of yourself, Hogwarts might be the least safest place right now."

"I'll be fine." Bella said nodding.

Then Bella grabbed her backpack and turned to leave, but when she was by the door she turned around again to look at Harry, who hadn't moved yet.

"And Harry… Good luck, you can do this, I know." And with that she left him there and went downstairs.

"I think it's time for me to go." Bella announced.

Ron and Hermione turned around their heads, and stood up quickly.

"Good-bye Hermione."

"Good-bye Bella, I hope you have a nice year."

"Thank you."

Bella smiled and they shook their hands, and then Hermione left to give them a little bit of privacy.

"I'm just going because you want me too." Bella said pretending to be upset.

"I know." Ron nodded. "It's probably the best for you."

"Really? Is it?" Bella said sarcastically. Then she sighed. "I'd love to write you but I don't want them to find you."

"I know. I'll be worried sick, but it's best that way."

"I'm going to tell Draco you say hi." Bella said with a tiny smile on her face.

"Of course, please, and tell him I miss him." Ron said sarcastically.

"Sure, I will."

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Promise me you'll take care of yourself, that you'll be careful." Ron said changing his tone completely.

"I always am."

"Right."

Bella, then couldn't take it any longer and hugged him.

"I'll miss you so much."

"Me too, you have no idea how much." Ron said hugging her back and giving her a kiss on the top of her head.

"It's going to be so weird, being there without you." Bella said, still hugging him. "Even when we just started talking last year."

"It seems like a lifetime, though." Bella nodded.

"I'll be so lonely."

"No, you won't." Ron said. "You'll have Mal… Draco and your Slytherin friends."

"Still."

"Aw Bella, time will fly, you'll see."

"I hope."

"What time is it?" Ron asked looking for a clock on the walls.

"10:45."

"Then go now, or you'll miss the train."

"Oh, that would be a complete tragedy." Bella said sarcastically.

"Bella."

"What?" She exclaimed. "I don't want to go."

Then Ron hugged her again and kissed her on the lips. Bella hugged him back as tight as she could. And they kissed like never before, with such a passion, letting their emotions free. They could make the other feel what they were feeling by the kiss, which were probably the same emotions. Bella then unwillingly, stopped the kiss and broke apart from him, she then grabbed her trunk and backpack.

"I love you Ron." She said not looking at him.

"I love you too, Bella." Ron said but she was already gone, but she heard. 'I lo…'

Anyone would think they were making things out of proportion, she was going to school for a few months and that was all. But the situation was more complex than that. Both of them could be captured, tortured or killed. They didn't really know if they were going to see each other again. And the last time they were apart, wasn't a pleased memory for Bella.

Ron kept staring at the spot where Bella had been only a few seconds ago. He felt a huge hole in his heart, he felt empty and alone.

Ten minutes later Harry went downstairs and looked at Ron's still body, eyes fixed on a certain spot, but nothing was there.

"Come on, Ron." Harry said, resting a hand on Ron's shoulder, he blinked, relaxed a bit, and sighed. "She'll be okay." Harry assured him.

"Yeah, but I still will miss her, I already do."

"That's normal, but time will pass so fast and you'll see her soon."

Ron still wanted to argue but kept his mouth shut and nodded instead.

That evening, everybody, even Hermione felt it was awfully quiet, and they barely talked during dinner and they went to sleep early.

And that was when Ron felt more alone, he rolled on his other side and stared at the right side of the bed, which was now empty and cold. He missed cuddling with her and talking on bed, late at night with her. And it had only been a night, several were still about to come.

* * *

><p>Sorry I know I haven't uploaded in weeks. I still have no internet at home, and it has been impossible for me to use the computer at the gym. I have not had time recently, I didn't even have time to check for mistakes so if you find any, my apologies, when I can I will check it and try to upload next one soon enough :)<p>

I hope you like this one ad thanks everyone, new followers and the one that has favourited this story and of course the people that reviews it! You make my day! :)


	27. Chapter 27

Bella was only two minutes from being late and missing the train. Somehow she managed to find an empty compartment, despite the time. Exactly what she needed.

Although two or three hours later she was joined by Ginny and Neville Longbottom, exactly after the train was stopped and invaded by death eaters, they were looking for Harry Potter, but obviously he wasn't there.

Bella didn't tell them much, only enough to let them know Ron, Hermione and Harry were doing fine.

She sat at the Slytherin table, almost at the end of it, next to one boy in her year, and a girl in fifth. The sorting ceremony ended quickly and the food appeared.

Bella was starving but then she looked at the Gryffindor table and then remembered Ron. Her favourite redhead. For some reason she had forgotten he wasn't there. Nor Harry, or Hermione. They were in Sirius' house, trying to save the world, and she was there trying to graduate and make the last six years count. Comparing them, studying and going to school sounds senseless.

Bella looked down at her food again and felt like puking. She wanted to be with them, helping them. She wanted to do it.

Then she looked at Snape. He didn't look proud, he looked worried, but only Bella and probably Draco could see through the mask. Speaking of Draco, where was he? Bella looked around, looking for someone extremely blonde.

She finally spotted him. Only seven or so people away. He was looking at his food, lost in thoughts. He probably hadn't seen her yet.

She felt this urge to stand up and hug him, but something made her stay where she was, she left like she had her feet glued to the ground.

Then Snape introduced the Carrows. Brother and sister. Bella knew them, they were death eaters. He also said the new rules and such.

Bella walked to her common room, in complete silence. Pansy was in front of her, talking to the other girls in their year, but none had talked to Bella, not like she wanted to talk.

Bella was on the first step to the girl's dorm when a voice stopped her dead in her tracks.

"I thought I was not going to see you this year."

"I didn't want to come." Bella said not turning back yet.

"Then why are you here?"

"Maybe, because I'm supposed to be here." Bella shrugged. "I don't know, really."

"Why are you so philosophic out of a sudden?"

"I don't know." Bella laughed. "I missed you, you know?"

"I guess I missed you too?"

"Guess?" Bella exclaimed, finally turning around, approaching him. "You …"

"Ok I missed you." Draco said interrupting her, before it could get ugly. Bella could be a little….savage sometimes.

"That's better."

Then both stared at each other for a bit. So much things unsaid, so many stories to tell, so many feeling being felt, so many emotions… so many questions to be asked.

Bella shook her hand and ran like the three steps between them, and hugged him tightly. Draco hold her in his arms tightly, like never before.

"I was so afraid…" Bella said. "I know they punished you."

"It wasn't that bad." Draco assured him.

"Yeah, say that to yourself, cause I don't believe it."

"I heard you escaped."

Bella laughed. "Yeah, I could."

"You should have seen your mother, she apparated in the middle of the night and just ranted for days, it was so annoying."

"What about my dad?"

"He was angry, but didn't say much, not like your mother let him."

Then they broke apart and sat in the leather couches. They were cold, but they were used to them.

"How did you escape?" Draco asked. "I thought your parents have used the most powerful spells to not let you out."

"Well I didn't know that." Bella said surprised. "The most powerful?" Draco nodded. "Well they didn't think Dobby, your ex-house-elf would rescue me."

"What?"

"Yeah, he appeared in my room in the middle of the night and we apparated at the Weasleys' house." Draco made a face at the name.

"Don't tell me… it was his idea."

"No, it was Harry's."

"Potter's? I didn't know he was that smart."

"Shut up Draco! He saved me." Bella said. "We would be married now if it weren't for him."

"I guess you're right, remind me to thank him when I see him." Draco said sarcastically.

"Yeah, right."

"What? I can be nice." Bella laughed. "What? I do! Seriously!

"Maybe to me, but not to them."

"Why not?"

"They're Gryffindors, mud-bloods, blood-traitors, and well he is Harry Potter."

"Yeah, but being with them makes you a blood-traitor too, and I'm talking to you."

"But I'm your cousin."

"Well, Nymphadora is also my cousin, but I don't talk to her, do I?"

"No, but she's half-blood and I'm a pureblood, her father is muggleborn."

"Good point!"

"Besides even if you wanted talk to her, your parents wouldn't let you."

"Not at all. "

"She's nice though." Bella said. "I met her a couple of weeks ago."

"Cool."

"And she can change her hair and eye colour! That's cool! No, that's brilliant! Imagine it, you can have green eyes and blue hair just because you want to."

"Who would want blue hair?"

"It would be… different and nice."

"Only for you, it's just weird."

"Whatever."

"Yeah, whatever."

Then both smiled at each other,.

"I have to tell you something." Bella said, she was looking at the floor.

"Okay." Draco said calmed.

"But don't freak out, because then people might hear and I don't want that."

"Bella, just tell me already."

"Okay." Bella nodded. "I, well, I married Ron."

"When?"

"When?"

"Yeah, when?"

"Aren't you going to yell at me or leave?"

"No." Draco said totally calmed. "I kind of expected." He shrugged. "I don't know, imagine, if you got caught again and not married you'd have to marry me, and you said you would do it, so… I assume you have already done it."

"Makes sense."

"Of course."

"I wish you would have been there."

"Yeah me too." Draco admitted it. "I bet you looked beautiful."

"Not really." Bella said. "I just looked normal, I didn't even wear a white dress."

"So what?" Draco said. "What you wear doesn't make you look beautiful."

"But… It's like a tradition."

"So? You made it difference, so it's even more interesting…. Tradition and routines are boring."

"You know? I guess you're right." Bella smiled at him. "Still I wish you would have been there."

"Yeah." Draco nodded. "We should go to bed, you know?"

Bella nodded. "Yeah, first day of school tomorrow, ugh!"

Both stood and hugged, then Draco made a face of disgusted before he turned around to go to the boys' dorm.

"What?" Bella asked. "Do I smell? Or… what?"

"Worse!"

"Worse?" Bella asked alarmed. What could it be worse? "What? Tell me! You're freaking me out!"

"You are a Weasley now."

Bella changed her worried expression with an upset one. He hit his shoulder.

"Ouch!"

"I'm a proud Weasley now."

"Right." Draco said in disbelief. "Proud, are you going to tell the others?"

"No." Bella said. "I can't."

"Yeah, I guess."

"A Weasley? Really?" Bella just nodded. Then Draco burst into uncountable laughs.

"What the…"

"The great Bellatrix Lestrange… Now a Weasley." Draco said in between laughs.

"It doesn't…"

"I would have never imagined it!"

"Well I rather go to my room than hear you make fun of me."

"Aw Bella, don't be mad at me, it's just …comical!"

Bella rolled her eyes. "Whatever Draco."

"Sorry." Draco said calming down a bit.

"Good-night." Bella said.

"Good-night, but don't be upset!"

"I'm going to think about it."

"You just can't be upset at me for long, tomorrow you'll be like nothing happened."

"We shall see."

"Right."

* * *

><p>I'm so sorry, I know I have not updated in like forever. I apologize.<p>

Having no internet access and a writer's block is why I haven't uploaded, besides some drama that it has been going on.

I hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks for patiently wait, I love you all.


	28. Chapter 28

Classes and free periods were as long as never before, or so Bella thought. Potions, Transfigurations, Divination, Astronomy, Defence Against The Dark Arts, Charms. They were worse than ever. She just wanted to jump off the Astronomy Tower.

Draco and Bella barely had a few periods together, she had lots of classes with Gryffindors though. And it killed her to not see Ron and Harry there, and even Hermione sometimes.

Hours, days and weeks passed. And everyday everything got worse. The older students had to hex the younger one, and instead of having a normal detention like cleaning cauldrons or the floors, they would get hexed or get crucioed.

Obviously for students as Draco and Bella, and other children of death eaters, the rules and punishments weren't applied completely.

Bella was even tempted several times to go to Snape and ask him to let her go. This wasn't a school anymore. She was failing most of her classes and wasn't learning anything. She could do so much more out of there.

But if she left and Voldemort finds out, she'll be punished. Obviously she wouldn't leave to help Voldemort but to do something against him. So she had to stay. She also promised Ron, she promised him to keep Ginny save. She just wasn't going to leave because she wanted and brake her promise, she wasn't like that.

She also loved Ginny, and wouldn't let anything bad happen to her, she was like the sibling she never had, specially the sister she always wanted. And she had to stay because of Draco, he needed her, even if he accepted it or not, and she needed him too.

Bella only wished she could know something of Harry and Ron, and really deep inside about Hermione too. Anything could have happened by now. Bella was really paranoid about them but she hided too well.

Nobody knew or even imagined she was dying out of anxiousness inside. She seemed calmed and the same Bella everyone knew. The difference now was that she talked to Ginny, Luna and Neville, and some other Gryffindors but that was it.

Bella was a bit less talkative with people she used to be friends with, even with Draco. She had so much to deal with to care about maintaining conversations.

Bella was failing school too. She never was a very good student, not really, but she passed the classes, barely but did, and now she was failing most of them, not that she cared.

Draco cared though and urged her to study harder and do the homework and assignments, Bella and Draco fought over it for an hour or so, then Bella would be like 'Yeah, whatever.' and say she would do them, but she wouldn't and that would make Draco very pissed, because he only wanted the best for her but she just didn't care anymore.

"Miss Lestrange." McGonagall said handing her a piece of paper.

Bella looked up and took the paper and caught a glimpse of McGonagall's disapproving look.

"I really do expect more of you next time." she said. "This is like the fifth 'T' you have gotten in a row."

"I know." Bella nodded. "I'll do better."

"I hope, because if you keep like this you won't pass this year."

"I understand it."

McGonagall nodded and kept on giving the papers to the rest of the students. Bella just folded the paper in half and put it inside her Transfigurations book and rested her forehead against it after she closed it.

"You really should improve those grades, Bella." Draco said, who was next to her.

"I know, okay?"

"It's for your own good, you know?" Draco said. "At least try to get an 'A'"

"I will."

"But mean it."

"I do."

"Like you have meant it all this time?"

"No, I do mean it this time."

"I'll make sure of it."

"Ok, father."

The rest of the day, well more like the next following days, things went like that. Teachers telling Bella how she should improve her grades and performance or she just wouldn't pass the year.

And Draco always scolding her too soon after the teachers did. Then he would repeat the lecture in the common room and in every opportunity he got. Bella just wanted to tell him to shut up but that just would do the opposite. Bella had no idea since when he cared about academic stuff and doing well in school.

Christmas was approaching too, and she just didn't remember about it and hadn't really thought what she was going to do during the holidays until Draco mention it.

"Hi Bella." he greeted her one Saturday afternoon.

"Hey!"

"Mother and Father already owled me about the holidays." Draco said. "I wasn't sure if I could go back home this year."

"Go back?" Bella asked confused.

"Yeah, Bella, for Christmas."

"Christmas?" Bella asked in disbelief. "Has so much time passed already?"

"Hmm yeah, it's almost December, you know?"

"Oh." Bella said. "What am I going to do?" she whispered more to herself than to Draco.

"Sorry?"

"No, nothing." Bella said. "I was just wondering what I will do."

Draco just looked at her confused.

"I mean, I can't go with you, my parents will be there and they might lock me again even if I am already married, and I can't go back to where Ron is, it would be too risky, don't you think?"

"I guess you're right." Draco nodded. "I can stay here if you want, you know to make you company."

"Thanks, but no, you go and enjoy the holidays with aunt Cissy and tell her hello, okay?"

"But you'll be all alone here."

"Maybe it will do me good."

"Or not, too much time to think might not be what you need."

"Maybe, maybe not."

"I got an idea!" Draco exclaimed.

"What?"

"I'll ask all the teachers to give you extra assignments to do so you can gain points."

"Thanks Draco, but I don't want to do homework on my free time."

"I'm sorry but I'll ask them and you must do it."

"I don't know why you're so interested in my grades all out of a sudden."

"I care about you."

"Yeah, but I've always fail school, and you have never been like this."

"You have never been this bad." Draco said. "Besides now everything is different."

"Everything is different." Bella whispered and nodded.

"I just want you to know that you're not alone."

"Thank you, Draco." she said and gave him a hug.


	29. Chapter 29

All September, October and November December and a few days of January had passed. And things were only getting worse.

Bella had stayed at Hogwarts for the holidays and used that time to talk to Snape. Nobody trusted him right now (not that they did before.) but Bella knew the truth.

She enjoyed her time alone, away from everyone and everything for those few days, she needed some of it. She had lots of work to do though, she had several different assignments for the few classes she was taking this year. She almost didn't finish but she promised Draco to do it, so she compromised to it.

Draco approached her, breaking her train of thoughts and gave her a tight hug.

"How were your holidays?"

"Busy." Bella said. "I wrote so many essays that I think my hand won't ever work again, and I must thank you for that."

"Did you finish them?"

"Of course." Bella said in a duh tone.

"That's the Bella I know." Draco said with a smile.

"Yeah, but believe me, my hand and my brain are damaged for life." She said exaggerating. "I read so much information that I don't know if I have space for more."

"Aww poor thing." Draco said sarcastically. "Anyway, I have news for you."

"Hmm, okay, bad or good?" Bella asked worried.

"Kind of both."

"Okay, tell me."

"We had some visitors over for Christmas this year."

"Aha."

"Some snatchers caught the idiot of your husband and his friends."

"WHAT?" Bella exclaimed, practically jumping from her seat. "But where are they now? Are they alright? How is Ron? Is he okay? Oh my God, Oh my God!"

"Bella."

"I knew I shouldn't have left them, but no…"

"Bella!" Draco yelled so she could shut up. "You're ranting." He said grabbing her from her shoulders and shaking her.

"What do you want me to do? I can't do anything from here."

"Well you're right about that."

"Oh my God! Are you going to answer any of my questions?"

"If you tell them one by one and slower, yeah I will." Draco said. "Yeah, they are fine, don't worry."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Your mother tortured the mud-blood a bit though." Draco said lowering his voice a bit. "And they were put with other prisoners but they managed to escape, and take Mr. Ollivander and a Goblin with them and the girl we had there as well."

"Who?"

"I don't know, some weird girl from Ravenclaw, a blonde."

"Luna Lovegood?"

"Yeah, I think, yeah." Draco nodded. "They took my wand, so if you happen to see them please ask them for it."

"I'm afraid I won't see them anytime soon."

"Still, ask them for it, I need it." he urged.

"How did they escape?"

"They had my ex-house-elf with them, he helped them escape, little prat."

"He saved me, you know?" Bella asked a bit annoyed at him for insulting Dobby. "He rescued me from my parents."

"Hmm, I didn't know that." Draco said pretending he didn't know, Bella had already told him.

"Well you know now that he's a great elf."

"Whatever." Draco said rolling her eyes.

"So, are they alright?"

"And what do I know?" Draco asked a bit annoyed. "They fought against us and apparated, you should be concerned about us not them."

"Why?"

"Well, my father touched his mark to call Him, and He came when they were gone, he was pretty upset and punished us all."

"Are you alright?" Bella asked worried.

"Yeah, he didn't punish me as hard as the rest."

"Well, that's… good." Draco nodded.

"I found something though, that may be of your interest."

"And that is…"

"Well he asked for you…" Draco said. "Asked why he hadn't seen you in so long and why you weren't there with us."

"And?"

"Well we told him, you couldn't be helping Potter because you weren't with him when he got caught, but he wanted just to make sure so he tried to use that stupid trace you got on."

"Yeah?"

"And apparently it didn't work."

"It didn't?" Bella said, a bit of hope growing inside of her.

"Nope, I told him you were in Hogwarts, though, he tried and tried but he couldn't know where were you, he even summoned Snape to ask him if you were really here, and he told him you have been here since September like everybody else."

"And, what else did he do?"

"Well, he then went to another room to talk to your parents in private, I assume it was about the trace."

"That's great news!" Bella said smiling.

"Yeah." Draco agreed. "But I wouldn't risk it."

"I guess you're right."

"Just be careful, okay?"

"Yeah." Bella nodded. "Thanks, for telling me."

"Not even mention it."

"Draco?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm glad you're back."

"Oh Bella don't get all corny now."

Then they both smiled at each other and went to sleep, they needed it because classes started the next day, and neither one of them was ready for that yet.


	30. Chapter 30

Some days after classes started again, Luna Lovegood got back to Hogwarts. She told everybody she was on a trip to see her family but Bella knew the truth, even some of her light had gotten a bit less shiny, there was fear inside her.

Bella never really was good friends with her, but she had talked to her a couple of times because of Ginny.

Bella was eating some rice and chicken in the Great Hall on her own. Draco was with Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy eating in the centre of the table, while Bella was in the corner closest to the door.

Bella looked up when she heard all the whispers, and that's when she saw Luna near the door, Ginny was on her feet, going toward her, followed by Neville.

Bella got the urge to stand up as well and ask her how she was, but it was better to wait. Maybe Ginny didn't know and Luna didn't want her to know. She had to wait.

Bella finished her food, and served herself a bit more, but she only played with it. Most of the students had left the Great Hall by now.

"Bella, do you want to come with us?" Draco asked when he passed by.

"Oh, no, I still haven't finished yet." Bella lied. "I'll join you in Potions when I'm done."

"Okay." Draco nodded and left with the rest.

It only took a few minutes for Bella to see Luna standing up. She stood up as well and walked toward the door quickly but tried to look normal. She "accidentally" almost bumped into Luna while going out of there.

"Oh, sorry."

"No worries." Luna said smiling.

"It's so good to see you." Bella said friendly.

"Thank you, it's so good to see you too."

"Luna, I'm sorry but can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure." Luna said a bit hesitatingly but her smile never left her face.

The hall was totally empty so Bella felt safe to at least whisper.

"I know what really happened to you." Bella whispered. "I'm sorry."

Luna's smile faded almost completely.

"If you don't wanna talk about it, then I understand, but can you tell me if you know anything about Ron, Harry and Hermione?" Bella lower her voice a bit more. "Are they alright?"

"Last time I saw them, they were." Luna said nodding. "Dobby, the house-elf took me and Mr. Ollivander and a goblin to this house, some minutes later Ron, Hermione and Harry were taken there as well, later I found out it was Ron's brother's house."

"Billy's?"

"I think so." Luna said.

"So they escaped? No injuries or anything?"

"No, they were fine, but Dobby…"

"What? What happened to him?" Bella asked alarmed, not worrying to keep her tone low.

"He died."

Bella was speechless and her eyes filled with tears, one rolled down her cheek, but she wiped it away quickly.

"He was a great elf." Bella said. "He saved me once."

"He saved me too." Luna exclaimed. "He was indeed a great elf."

"Who killed him?"

"Uhm, your mother, or I think she's your mother because she has your same name."

"My mother killed him? Oh, she's going to pay for it!" Bella exclaimed, her tone not longer friendly.

"Bella? I didn't know you were friends with Harry, Ron and Hermione, I saw you earlier this year with Ginny but never with them."

"Well, at first only Ron and I were friends, I don't even remember how we started talking, but we became friends really quickly." Bella said smiling at the memory. "We kept it a secret cause no one would understand."

Luna smiled and nodded.

"Then he introduced me to Harry and Hermione, who didn't like me at first, but Harry eventually gave me a chance, Hermione…. Well, I think it'll need more time to make us friends, she still thinks I'm on the other side."

"Yeah, Hermione can be like that." Luna said. "What about your friends?"

"Well… Draco is not fond of the idea but he has behaved."

"He eventually will like it."

"Let's hope."

"I think you're really nice Bella." Luna suddenly said. "Not only because Ginny says it, you really are."

"Thanks Luna." Bella smiled. "And thanks for telling me about them, I was going insane not knowing about them.

"Don't worry about them." Luna said smiling. "They can take care of themselves."

Bella only nodded hoping she was right.

"I almost forget, I have something for you in my trunk. Do you mind if I give it to you until dinner? It's all the way to my room and it's already late for my class."

"Oh no, not at all." Bella said and saw her watch. "Oh my God!" She exclaimed.

"What?"

"We are fifteen minutes late!" Bella kind of yelled. "I'm so sorry Luna! What's your class? I'll talk to the teacher and say it's my fault."

"No need for that, I'm sure Professor Sprout will understand." She said calmly. "It was nice talking to you Bella, bye." She said smiling, waving at her.

Bella picked up her bag, which was on the floor next to her feet and started running toward potions, million of excuses running through her head. She thank God it was Slughorn and not Snape teaching Potions now.

Even when she was a Slytherin, Snape could be really scary at times. He wouldn't punish her in front of the class, but he would do it later for sure. He would either sent her a letter or wait for her in the common room to give her detention, and the detentions were not nice.

She took a deep breath and pushed the wooden door. The whole class turned to look at her, normally this would have embarrassed her but now she just didn't care.

"Miss Lestrange?"

'Miss Weasley.' Bella thought. 'No, actually Mrs. Weasley." Bella frowned at that. "Mrs. Weasley … the second? No the third, Fleur was Mrs. Weasley the second.'

"Miss Lestrange, did you hear anything I just said?" Slughorn asked.

"Uh, oh, well…"

"I assume you didn't." Slughorn interrupted her.

"Not really, sorry."

"Why are you late?"

"I confused the day. I thought it was Tuesday, so I went all the way to Divination, and then I realized the people there weren't my classmates, and then someone told me it wasn't Tuesday and then I ran here but it was way too late."

"Alright, Miss Lestrange." Slughorn said. "Take a seat please."

Bella looked around, and noticed the only seat available was next to Neville Longbottom. She sat next to him and as she did so she flashed him a smile.

"So before Miss Lestrange interrupted us I was telling you on how to make the Draught Of Living Death."

"Oh fantastic…" Bella said under her breath.

Bella barely could do simple potions, she had no idea how she was going to make such a complicated one, and with Neville as her partner.


	31. Chapter 31

Later that day, Luna approached her during dinner and gave her a little box. Bella had completely forgot after the fiasco in Potions, that Luna had something for her. She had made a mental note to never team up with Neville again, it wasn't his fault, but two persons that aren't good in something isn't a good combination.

"Hi Bella!" Luna greeted. Earning some stares from the Slytherins around Bella.

"Hi Luna!" Bella said nicely, earning some stares for herself as well.

"Here's the thing I told you about earlier." Luna said handing a box to Bella.

"Oh, Luna I had forgot about it!" Bella said taking the box. "Thank you so much!"

"No problem at all."

Luna smiled at her and headed toward her own table.

Bella finished her dinner pretty quickly and before Draco could ask her where she was going, she rushed out of the Great Hall and in a few minutes she was inside the common room.

Bella opened the box carefully and inside she saw a piece of paper folded in half and a little heart that was shining a brilliant red. It was tiny but beautiful.

She opened the paper and started to read the letter.

_Dear Bella,_

_I hope you get this letter, I don't know any other way that I can talk to you, so I hope this works._

_I've missed you so much, Bella. The house is not the same without you._

_It's so quiet and sometimes very lonely._

_As you expect I can't say much, but the three of us are alright._

_Wanted to let you know that._

_I hope you like the heart, its nothing, not really, but I couldn't get you anything else, it's your Christmas present, if it vibrates it means I'm in danger, and if it stops shinning it means I'm dead. I wanted to find a way to get you to not worry about me so I thought of that, hope it works and that you like it!_

_Thank you for being there, taking care of my sister. I know she's fine. It means so much to me that you take care of her._

_I can't wait to see you again, I miss you so much! There haven't been a day that I don't think about you. I wish I could hear from you and to tell you more but I can't risk it_

_You know? They miss you too, and they wanted me to say hi to you, even her. I think she's starting to accept you, let's hope she is._

_I hope Snape and all the other teacher and even the students aren't giving you a hard time and that classes aren't that hard._

_I love you, don't ever forget that._

_Your husband._

Bella smiled and reread the letter a few more times. She smiled more when she read Hermione (referred as 'her' in the letter) missed her too and smiled brightly when she read 'your husband'.

Sometimes she thought she had dreamt about it. It didn't seem real. Sometimes she also wondered if she had befriended Ron a year ago. It seemed so unlikely. Ron, a gryffindor, and her, a Slytherin. They had been studying together for six years and never talked, and then one day they talked and it turned into a marriage. Unbelievable.

Bella had been married for five months. Out of those five months she had been with Ron for only one month exactly. She got married on the first of August, she left for school on the first of September, and now it was only a couple of days after January 1st.

It was sad they had been more time separated than together. They had not even have consummated their marriage, as weird as it sounds they hadn't. They didn't even thought about it, when most people, like her own classmates, couldn't stop thinking about it and doing it.

Bella had never done it, and now that she was thinking about it, she got pretty nervous… What if she wasn't good? What if it were awkward? What if they weren't compatible?

What if Ron thought she was not good, or he didn't like it? What if it hurt so much she had to ask him to stop?

Bella felt sick of her stomach thinking about it. She wondered if Ron had thought about that, or if he had done it before, with some other girl, or girls.

"Bella." someone said, waving a hand in front of her eyes. "Earth to Bella!"

Bella blinked and looked up to see Draco looking concerned.

"You alright?"

"Perfect."

"Seriously?"

"Of course, why?"

"Well first, you never said perfect, that's suspicious."

"I decided to change, so what?" Bella shrugged. "I can't always say the same answer."

"Ok, then." Draco said and sat in the couch in front of Bella. "I saw you leaving in a rush… with that." Draco said looking at the box. "And noticed that weird girl gave it to you."

"Don't call her that!" Bella exclaimed.

"What? She's weird."

"She's different, it doesn't mean she's weird."

"Whatever." Draco shrugged. "What did she give you?"

"Ron sent me a letter." Bella smiled a bit. "He's fine."

"Good." Draco said emotionless.

"At least you could pretend you're happy."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because he's important to me."

Draco stared at her saying nothing, Bella said nothing else either. They just kept staring at each other.

"What do you want me to do? We have been enemies all these years, I can't just start to like him because he means something to you."

"You could try." Bella said.

"You're not asking something easy Bella."

"I would appreciate it a lot."

Draco sighed, and looked directly at her.

"Don't expect me to hug him." Draco said.

"Of course not."

"Don't even expect me to shake his hand."

"Deal." Bella smiled a bit.

"I must love you very much, you know."

"I do know, Draco." Bella said. "And I love you too."

Draco said nothing else, he stood up and picked up the letter to read it. Bella didn't stop him, he trusted him, and it wasn't like the letter said important information. It didn't say specific names or locations so Bella let him read it.

"Aww how sweet." Draco said in a fake happy tone.

"Shut up."

"Your husband."

"Well, he is my husband."

"That still sounds weird." Draco shook his head, like if he was trying to shake off something. "It's a bit late, I better go." Draco said giving her back the letter.

"Yeah."

"Good-night Bella." Draco said giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Good-night Draco."

* * *

><p>Hi guys! I'm trying to upload more often, but still I apologize for all the time I made you wait!<p>

I hope you like the story and each chapter so far.

And please let me know what you all think of it :)


	32. Chapter 32

Luna, Ginny, Neville and Bella were studying in the library. Bella had gotten sick of their housemates and had been spending more time with Ginny, Luna and Neville.

Ginny spent most of the time saying how much she loved her and how happy she was that Bella was now her sister-in-law, and eventually Luna and Neville found out about her marriage to Ron.

"I wondered why Ron wanted me to give you that box." Luna said. "I never thought you two were friends, but now that Ginny says you too are married it just makes sense he wanted to send you something."

"Yeah, it was supposed to be a secret." Bella said looking directly at Ginny, she just shrugged her shoulders. "But I guess I'm fine with you two knowing about it."

"I always thought all the Slytherins were bad." Neville said. "But you're nice, I like you."

"Thank you Neville." Bella smiled. "I like you too."

"What does Malfoy say?" he asked her.

"Nothing much." Bella shrugged. "He avoids the topic and if he doesn't, he makes fun of me, that I'm a Weasley now."

"That's not nice." Luna said.

"It's Draco! Believe me, that's nice for him." Bella said.

Then the four of them went back to do their assignments. Luna and Ginny were working on Transfigurations while Neville and Bella were doing Potions.

"It's kind of late, isn't it?" Ginny asked yawning.

"Yes, almost 10:00 p.m.." Neville said looking at his watch.

"We better go to sleep then." Luna said, but before she was done saying it, Bella had already closed her books.

"Sounds good." Bella said.

From awhile now, some students have been hiding and taking refuge in the Room Of Requirements. Most were Gryffindors. They had several hammocks for all the students that were sleeping there.

Neville, Luna and Ginny obviously were sleeping and spending lots of time there, and Bella was the only Slytherin of knowing of it.

Draco had been starting to suspect something was going on, her roommates had told him she never slept in the room anymore and he never saw her in the common room or close to it.

He had asked her, but she said she was going early to sleep or that she had been studying and doing homework, Draco wasn't stupid and didn't buy it, but he couldn't get her to tell him the truth.

The four of them walked slowly but carefully to the Room Of Requirements. Bella liked it better than going to the spooky dungeons, and Ginny and Neville preferred it instead of going all the way up to their common room, and Luna, well she liked any way.

Bella wasn't used to this environment, it was friendly and warm. People would sit next to you and start a conversation or offer you sweets or helping each other with their homework, back to the Slytherin common room, it was cold, literally cold and dark. Rarely people that weren't friends would talk to each other.

Bella was used to that, it was all she had known, but not that she had seen this other environment she realized how much she hated the other one. It was hard to get used to this new one but Bella would choose it over the other one, no doubt.

Even the other students had accepted Bella, they had even got used to have her around, and they would be friendly on the halls, even in front of Bella's friends and housemates. They didn't like them to be friendly to Bella and Bella being friendly to them as well.

It was almost 8:00 p.m. and all the students were in the Great Hall eating dinner. Bella was only eating out of routine, she really wasn't hungry.

Then the Carrows and other people got inside the Great Hall, walked all the way to the teachers' table, where Snape was. They whispered something to him, by now they had all eyes on them, watching them with curiosity.

The Carrows then exited the Great Hall and Snape rose to his feet.

"Please, go back to your dormitories immediately." Snape said.

We all stood up and started to go out of the Great Hall, which wasn't simple, since everyone did it at the same time.

Ginny, Luna, Neville and Bella went to the Room of Requirements along with the other students there.

"What do you think happened?" Ginny asked the other three. "That was pretty weird."

"I don't know." Neville said. "But it must be important, right?"

"Maybe You-Know-Who has arranged an important meeting." Bella said.

"It could be, but why?" Ginny asked.

Bella's stomach twisted then. One of the few possibilities was Harry. Bella tried not to think about it. Once inside the Room of Requirements she opened her books and started reading some thing about constellations and stars.

The room was a complete commotion, everyone talking and gossiping, it was impossible to concentrate but Bella was so into the book that she barely heard anything that was going on.

Some time later, Ginny sat next to her, Bella jumped as Ginny did so.

"Oh my God, Ginny, you scared me!" Bella exclaimed.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean it." Ginny said.

"It's okay."

"It's so weird, don't you think?" Ginny asked her.

"What is it weird?" Bella asked confused.

"All this happening and now Neville being called by this portrait."

"What? When did that happen?"

"Bella! Didn't you see? He just left."

"Do you have any idea why?"

"None." Ginny said a bit nervous.

"Don't worry much about it." Bella said half-smiling.

Ten or fifteen minutes passed until Bella could see something moving in the picture.

"Look, who's here." Neville said loudly.

Neville moved a bit to the side, and behind him Harry came out of the picture as well, followed by Ron and Hermione. Everyone cheered loudly.

"Hi Harry."

"What are you doing here?"

"How can we help you?"

Lots of people were talking to Harry at the same time, it was crazy. Ron saw Ginny approaching them, they said hello but nothing else.

Ron wasn't looking for Bella, he really wanted to see her but he didn't really expected her to be in a room full of Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs.

"Ron." He heard someone say his name, he turned around to see the person he wanted to see the most.

Bella smiled at him and ran toward him, he caught her and hugged her tightly. Then he put his hands on the sides of her face and looked her directly into her eyes.

"I missed you so much." he said.

"I missed you so much too!"

Harry was talking to the people while Ron and Bella were lost in their own world. Most of the people there didn't notice the kiss they shared.

"I'm so glad you're okay." Bella said putting her arms around her shoulders.

"I'm glad you're okay too."

"Why have you come?" Bella asked.

"We are looking for the Deathly Hallows, we needed the wand, which was here, but we came too late."

"And when we apparated in Hogsmeade this stupid alarm went off and death eaters came out of everywhere, then Dumbledore's brother hided us in his house and then Neville came and brought us here." Harry said.

"Sorry to interrupt you all, but Snape has called every student to the Great Hall, we must be there in ten minutes." A Ravenclaw guy in sixth year said.

"Do you think they know you're here?" Bella asked Harry.

"Yeah, most likely they do."

* * *

><p>Okay, so this will be the last chapter I will upload this week. I'll go on this trip and I won't have internet, but still will take a notebook with me so I can keep writing :)<p>

When I get back I hope to be welcomed with reviews ;) hahaha

Hope you enjoy it!


	33. Chapter 33

All the students from all the houses marched toward the Great Hall, the tables were gone so they stayed on their feet.

Harry was hiding in between some students, wearing the uniform so he wouldn't attrack attention to him, with his head looking at the ground. Bella went to stand with Draco and other Slytherins.

There were two big groups of students, half were on the left side of the Great Hall and the other half on the right, leaving a bit of free space in the middle, where Snape had started to pace, he stopped in the front of the Great Hall and turned around to face the students.

"Many of you are surely wondering why I have summoned you at this hour." Snape made a pause to look at the students. "It's come to my attention that earlier this evening…" He raised his voice even more. "Harry Potter was sighted in Hogsmeade. Now, should anyone, student or staff, attempt to aid Mr. Potter, they will be punished, in a manner consistent with the severity of their transgression. Furthermore, any person found to have knowledge of these events... who fails to come forward, will be treated... as... equally guilty."

Then he took some steps forward, going in between the groups of students.

"If anyone here knows any knowledge of Mr. Potter's movements this evening, I invite them to step forward... Now." He said.

A complete silence followed his words, all the students were looking at their feet.

And then some footsteps were heard, all the students gasped and turned around to see who was going to talk. They all gasped even more when they realized it was Harry himself, dressed with the Hogwarts uniform, Snape got even more paler than usual.

"It seems despite your exhaustive defensive strategies, you still have a bit of a security problem, Headmaster." Harry said loudly to Snape.

Then as soon as he was finished the Great Hall's door opened and all the members of the Order Of The Phoenix entered.

"And I'm afraid it's quite extensive." Harry said as every member were inside.

Snape only stared at him for a few more seconds before taking out his wand and pointed it at Harry. McGonagall, as fast as a thunderbolt, stepped in and pushed Harry out of the way, with wand at the ready.

The students gasped, this time in fear and rushed to get as away from them as possible. The Order's members were with wands ready too, as Bella was as well.

Some seconds passed, before one of them shot the first spell, they only stared intensively at each Mcgonagall made the first move and shot a spell at Snape, he only protected himself. Then Mcgonagall shot another one, followed by another and another and another, Snape only kept repelling the spells.

Then as soon as he could, Snape jumped out of the window, looking exactly like a gigantic bat, and that way he flew away.

"COWARD! COWARD!" Mcgonagall shot at him.

All the students cheered then, well almost everyone, the Slytherins didn't, Bella didn't cheer either.

Soon the order was regained and the Slytherins were sent to the dungeons, the younger students were sent into the portrait in which Harry, Ron and Hermione had come, and the older students and teachers and the members of the Order stayed to fight and protect the castle.

In a matter of minutes everyone was running around, everyone shooting protective spells.

"We must kill the snake." Harry said. "I don't know how we are going to do it."

"We'll find a way." Bella said.

"I hope." He said.

"Wait, we don't have the sword anymore, do we?" Ron said.

"What are we going to do now?" Hermione said exasperated. "He's coming and we are not prepared."

"Ahh." Bella exclaimed, grasping her left arm.

"What is it, love?" Ron asked her concerned, putting his arm around Bella's waist in a protective way.

"He's coming." Bella said, looking first at Harry and then at Ron. "I can feel it." She said glancing at her arm for a second, then he looked at them again. "He's calling me."

Ron hugged her tightly.

"It burns." Bella said biting her lip.

"It's going to pass soon." Ron said kissing her forehead, trying to comfort her, he couldn't imagine the pain she was in, if she was almost crying then the pain was very strong, it was weird when Bella was like that, she was brave and like most pureblood wizards, she was taught to not show pain or any emotion.

Ron had buried his face on the top of Bella's head, he was still embracing her tightly. He kept saying it was going to pass soon, that it was going to get better.

"Hey guys! I need some help in here!" Ginny said suddenly.

Ron looked to where Ginny's voice came from, and then looked down back to Bella, who was in his arms, shaking a bit.

"Go." Harry mouthed to Ron who notice it. "I'll take care of her."

Ron looked at him and nodded, he kissed her forehead and then slowly removed his arms around her, which were replaced soon by Harry's.

Ron and Hermione ran as fast as they could to where Ginny was asking for their help. She was shooting protecting spells on that area but she was the only one there and she didn't know many. So she needed someone else shoot more spells and others so the protection would be greater, luckily Hermione was there.

"How is it?" Harry asked Bella, referring to the mark.

"A bit better." Bella said, still grasping her arm. "I'm going to be okay." She assured him, breaking from his embrace.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, we got more important things to deal with right now."

Bella and Harry walked in the opposite direction Hermione and Ron had gone.

"I recently saw the memory you gave me." Harry said. "I was so scared of what I was going to see, I couldn't bring myself to see it for a long time." Harry told her. "As soon as we escaped from Malfoy's Manor I… saw it."

"I guess it was good you waited a bit to see it, seeing that could discourage you, that's why Dumbledore wanted Snape to give it to you at the last time." Bella said. "Do they know?" She asked referring to Ron and Hermione.

"No, but I guess they'll find out soon enough." Harry said. "I'm glad you gave it to me, now that Snape is gone he wouldn't be able to give it to me."

"I wish I could do something to change it." Bella said, tears almost falling down. "It's not fair."

Then they stopped, and Bella gave him a big hug, which Harry returned as warmly.

"Are you scared?" Bella asked him.

"I was." Harry admitted it. "But not anymore, I had time to get used to the idea that I had to die."

Bella and Harry then heard noises like from bombs, they looked out a window that was next to them, this kind of shield around Hogwarts, was being bombarded by several spells from hundreds of Death Eaters.

"Bella, if I'm gone before the snake is killed, please you must kill it and then go after him." Harry said to Bella, looking straight into her grey eyes.

"I will." Bella said, suddenly braving up.

"Thanks for everything Bella."

"I haven't done anything." Bella said dismissing him.

"Anything? Bella, you brought me almost every horcrux and gave me something to destroy them, if it wasn't for you I think I wouldn't have found even half of them." Harry said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Well I'm glad I helped you."

"But most importantly, you saved Ron!"

"Saved?" Bella asked Harry a bit confused.

"Yeah, he had no one before, only Hermione and me, and well his family but his parents have so many children that he barely receives any attention." Harry said. "But then he met you, and he had this kind of glow on him, I didn't know what was going on, but I knew something was happening, and I was extremely upset when I met you, I didn't trust you but then I remember how happy you had made him how you gave him a reason to go on and I gave you a chance and I'm glad I did, I found a fantastic friend on you"

"Oh Harry." Bella exclaimed hugging him.

"I just wanted you to know that you're the one for him, I have no doubt about it, and that I'm happy you two are together."

Then they both jumped when they heard another big 'Bam', they knew they were running out of time now, it was just a matter of minutes before the shield was completely destroyed.


	34. Chapter 34

"Guys! I have an idea." Ron yelled, going back to where Harry and Bella were. "We can go to the chamber of secrets."

Ron was now by Bella's side, wrapping his arms around her. Harry and Hermione only looked confused at each other.

"There's a basilisk there… well what it's left of it, anyway."

"So?" Harry asked.

"Come on guys! I thought you were the brightest witch Hermione!" Ron exclaimed, looking at Hermione for two or three seconds, she just looked at him confused. "We can go down there and bring a couple of the fangs, they still have venom on there, and that venom can destroy horcruxes."

"Right." Harry said perplexed.

"That's… Brilliant Ron." Hermione said, perplexed as well.

"I know where it is so I can go." Ron said.

"Your sister still needs you!" Bella said. They turned around to see her struggling shooting more defensive spells. "I will go."

"You can't speak Parsel." Hermione said to Bella.

"Then I must go." Harry said.

"You know what?" Ron said. "Let's all run to the third floor, Harry will speak in Parsel and open the chamber and then Bella and I will go to look for the fangs and you two will come back here."

"I rather go." Hermione said.

"Fine!" Ron exclaimed. "You and Bella will go."

And then Ron, Hermione, Harry and Bella started running as fast as they could. They had to dodge some spells being shot. There were some death eaters already inside the castle.

Once there they stood in front of the sinks, where Harry concentrated and said the password in Parsel, the sinks started to move, revealing the entrance, Hermione and Bella were surprised by it, since they hadn't seen it before.

"Oh, hi Harry!" a girl said in a flirtatious way.

They all looked up to see a ghost, Moaning Myrtle. They all knew her well.

"Not now Myrtle!" Harry yelled at her, she flew away crying like crazy.

"How are we going to find you?" Bella asked Ron and Harry.

"Uhm…" Hermione said, thinking about something.

"Here!" Harry said taking out something from his trousers. "Take this."

Harry gave Hermione the Marauders' Map, since Bella couldn't yet use it.

"And that way you can find the way to the Basilisk as well." Harry said.

"Be careful." Ron said to Bella.

"Always." Bella said turning around and jumping, followed soon by Hermione.

After they landed on the disgusting floor, Bella and Hermione looked at each other for a bit, before starting to look for the basilisk's fangs.

"Lumos." Bella exclaimed.

They walked in complete silence, until they reached the chamber, they saw the skeleton and ran to it. They Kneeled next to it to took the fangs out.

"I guess I own you an apology." Hermione suddenly said.

"For what?" Bella asked confused.

"Because I have been a git to you." Hermione said. "Slytherins are not to be trusted, so I just couldn't let you in. But that's not everything, because once Ron introduced you to us and Harry accepted you, I should have as well but I couldn't."

"It's okay Hermione."

"I couldn't because I liked Ron." Hermione said ignoring what Bella said.

Hermione had stopped trying to take the fang out and looked straight at Bella, Bella then looked confused at Hermione, her hand still on a fang.

"I always have." Hermione admitted. "I've liked him since second year, but he never liked me back. I felt like dying when he went out with Lavender and then when I thought I had a chance he introduce you to us, I didn't know you were together but I notice the way he looked at you, I just knew."

"Hermione…"

"And then he told us, about you being his girlfriend, and I must be honest, you were the person I hated the most in that moment." Hermione said interrupting Bella. "And I hated everyone loved you as well, I hated everything you did was perfect, that you were always right, that you were the hero bringing the Horcruxes and the sword, I should have been thankful because you saved us lots of time and dangers doing that but I hated that you once again did everything I couldn't."

"But the worst, what hurt the most was when I found out you two were married." Hermione said, for the first time looking away for a little bit, and then looking back at Bella. "I always thought I could make Ron like me back, that he would dump you one day and that you would go back to Malfoy and your Slytherin friends, deep inside I knew it wasn't going to happen, I was in denial, but after hearing it… It was a big slap on the face."

"I knew it was all over, you were his, and I was just his friend, I was alone." Hermione said a bit more quiet. "Then when you were gone something inside of me wanted to take advantage you were gone, you know? Like if it would make a difference, Ron loves you way too much to even pay attention to me. I'm sorry, but I have to tell you I even flirted with him, I tried to grab his hand, hug him, just touch him or be close to him but he didn't even glance at me, he found excuses to get away from me, and that killed me."

"Herm…"

"I'm sorry okay? I know I'm such a bad person. I know it was wrong, and I still did it." Hermione raised her voice to stop Bella from talking. "Then I used the rest of the time to heal, to get over him which was hard because I saw him everyday."

Then Hermione stopped, her voice was breaking, she was on the verge of tears.

"I want to tell you I'm over him now. I don't have feeling toward him anymore." Hermione said. "I just felt I own you an explanation, you didn't do anything bad to deserve the way I treated you."

"It's okay." Bella whispered, that being the first complete sentence Hermione allowed Bella to say.

"And now I own you an apology for trying to seduce Ron, for hating you, for treating you like crap, for judging you when I didn't know you. I'm just so sorry!" And with that Hermione broke down crying.

Bella was overwhelmed with the information. She never expected it, she suspected Hermione used to like him but nothing else. Now she was just… petrified, trying to understand everything Hermione had said to her. She didn't know what to do or think about it.

Bella never really hated her, she understood it was hard for her to accept her, she was a Slytherin, daughter of Rodolphus and Bellatrix Lestrange, cousin and ex-fiancé of Draco Malfoy. She was shocked Harry accepted her really quickly, her mother killed his godfather recently and Draco and him had always been enemies.

And then Bella looked at Hermione, she looked so vulnerable there, crying her heart out. Despite everything, Bella couldn't hate her. Yes, she tried to steal her husband from her, she tried to get rid of Bella, she acted like a bitch to her, but Bella couldn't hate her.

Bella sighed and hugged Hermione, at first Hermione looked at her confused, trying to reject the hug.

"What?" Hermione asked confused. "I don't understand, you must be hexing me not hugging me."

"I'm glad you told me, so now I can understand why you treated me like that." Bella said calmly. "I appreciate your sincerity, that's really brave! And I forgive you."

"You do?"

"Yes!"

Then Bella hugged her again and this time Hermione hugged her back, and she cried for a bit more.

"I'm sorry." Hermione repeated.

"It's okay Hermione, it's in the past." Bella said looking her in the eye. "Now we must get back and give the fangs to Harry and Ron."

Hermione nodded and took another fang, so everyone would have a fang.

They put the fangs inside Hermione's bag and ran as fast as they could back to the girls' bathroom.


	35. Chapter 35

So the shield was completely broken now. Death eaters came from everywhere, invading the castle. There were so many of them.

Spells from every colour were shot from everywhere, it was such a chaos. Students, teachers, members of the order, death eaters and other creatures were fighting and running all over the place.

You could say Bella was lucky because the death eaters and the people on the other side didn't tried to kill her. The death eaters thought she was one of them, and the students and most of the members of The Order Of The Phoenix knew she wasn't on their side.

Bella kept looking around for enemies while Hermione took a glance on the map to see where Harry and Ron were.

"Let's go!" She said and started running with map on hand.

Bella and Hermione ran up three floors, in record time. Bella was the first to see them, they had just finished fighting against a death eater.

"We have them!" Hermione exclaimed when they were close enough.

Hermione took the fangs out of her bag being extremely careful to not get poison with them, and gave one to each of them.

"We have to find the snake now." Bella said.

"Yeah, it must be with him." Harry said.

"Now we just have to stay alive and look for it." Ron said.

"Not really."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"We can look in the map where he is." Bella said.

"You're brilliant!" Harry said smiling at her.

Hermione gave Harry the map back. "I solemnly swear that I'm up to…"

Their conversation was interrupted by a spell almost hitting Harry on the head. Bella jumped to the side and shot a spell at the death eater.

"Thanks."

"Don't even mention it."

Another spell was shot, almost hitting Ron this time, before they could looked up to see who shot it and to defend themselves they heard a sick, loud laugh, which Bella just knew too well.

"Hi darling." Bellatrix Lestrange said to Bella, in such a fake motherly way.

"Hello mother." Bella said really coldly.

Bellatrix shot another spell at them, which Bella blocked effortless.

"I finally meet you." Bellatrix said to Ron. "I was dying to meet you." She laughed loudly. "We're family now, I assume."

This time Bella shot a spell at her mother, Bellatrix stopped it and just smiled at her daughter.

"Oh darling, you're so rude, I'm having a decent talk with my son-in-law." And as she finished she shot a spell at Bella.

Then both Bellatrix Lestranges kept shooting spells at each other, they didn't even say a word, they didn't even blink, they had their eyes set on the other.

Ron, Harry and Hermione didn't know what to do, they just kept watching the show. Until, another two death eater attacked them. Harry was fighting one while Hermione was fighting the other and Ron was just there, looking everything like an idiot.

"Hmm, it looks like all these years weren't in vain." Bellatrix said. "They have taught you well." She was a bit out of breath.

Bella said anything, she just kept shooting spells at her and trying to stop or get away from the way of her mother's spells.

"You won't see another day darling." Bellatrix said in the same fake, sweet, motherly way. "I always knew you would be a disappointment, a disgrace to our family, to The Dark Lord." She shot another spell. "I never wanted you! But everybody convinced me it was a good idea, having someone to take my place when I'll be gone or your father."

Bella didn't show it, her face was serious and emotionless, like she had been taught, to not show any emotion. But she was dying inside, she felt like she had been stabbed right in the heart multiple times. Yes, her mother and father were bad people, but she couldn't help it, she loved them, and all those things her mother was saying hurt like anything before, for Bella, they hurt worse than the Cruciatus curse.

"You don't even deserve to be a Lestrange." Bellatrix went on. Bella had muted her for a bit, but now she was yelling at her. "I hate you."

After that everything became numb. Bella blinked and when she opened her eyes she didn't hear anything, the yelling, the spells being shot, the walls breaking down and falling to the floor, everything was quiet.

And everything was blurred too. She didn't see anything clearly, not Ron, not the Death eaters, only her mother. Everything was going in slow mode as well.

Then Bella felt something hit her in her stomach. She landed against a wall, but that didn't hurt at all compared to what her mother said.

"You're weak." She said and laughed. "Don't worry dear, your husband will join you soon."

Harry and Hermione couldn't help her, they were trying desperately to help her but the death eaters they were fighting kept shooting spells at them, and Ron was being held by Rabastian Lestrange, Bella's uncle.

Bella knew what was next so she smiled a bit and slowly closed her eyes and waited.

"Avada Keda…"

Some seconds passed and nothing else happened, Bella then opened her eyes, wondering why her mother hadn't finished saying the spell. Then she saw a blonde in front of her with his wand pointing at something, then she turned around to her left and saw her mother laying on her stomach on the floor, she looked at them, smiled like a mad person, stood up in a second, and ran away.

Draco made sure she wasn't coming back before kneeling in front of Bella.

"Are you okay?" He asked her looking at her.

Bella only nodded.

Draco stopped the bleedings she had, specifically one very ugly that was on the left side of her head. He took her hand and helped her up.

"Thanks."

"Anytime." Draco said smiling, glad she was okay.

"Love!" Ron yelled, he was about 40 feet away from them.

Draco had attacked Rabastian before attacking Bellatrix so he wouldn't help her and attack Draco, and in the process he let Ron free.

"I've to go." Draco murmured and rushed away.

"Thanks Draco." Bella called.

"Oh My God." Ron said hugging her. "I'm sorry, I wanted to help you, I'm such a…"

"No you're not." Bella interrupted.

"Yes, I am. I couldn't even protect my wife."

Then they were joined by Hermione and Harry.

"We must go." Bella said before they could even ask how she was.

Harry nodded and looked at the other two, taking out the map again.


	36. Chapter 36

Harry then fell to his knees, with his eyes closed, map still in hand. The other three only watched him worriedly, thinking someone had shot a spell at him or something like that.

"Harry?" Bella said.

But he didn't answer, he just kept breathing heavily, still on his knees. Ron and Hermione knew that look so well, they knew he was seeing Voldemort's mind, so they said nothing and just waited.

"I know where he is." Harry said looking up at the other three that still looked worried.

"Where?" Ron asked.

"In the Shrieking Shack." Harry said standing up.

Harry opened his mouth to tell them to stay but Ron interrupted him before he could mutter a word.

"Don't even try it, we're together in this."

Harry knew he would only lose time if we started to argue with Ron so he just nodded and the four started running toward the Shrieking Shack.

The way was not easy though, they were attacked by death eaters, spiders, trolls, giants and who knows what else.

Once there, they looked at each other for a mini second before entering, being extremely quiet and cautious.

Harry was going first, followed by Ron who was holding Bella's right hand, and Hermione was behind her.

Then they heard footsteps and they freaked out, not knowing what to do, then they found a kind of trunk where Bella and Hermione hided and Ron and Harry found a closet.

The footsteps came closer and through a little space, Harry could see it was Snape, when he was in the other room, the four of them got out of their hiding places and got as close to the door as possible, so they could hear the whole conversation.

"You have performed extraordinary magic with this wand, my Lord, in the last hours alone." They heard Snape said.

"No. No, I am extraordinary, but the wand... it resists me." They all fell goosebumps when they heard the other voice.

"There is no wand more powerful, Ollivander himself has said. Tonight when the boy comes, it will not fail you, I am sure of it. It answers to you, and you only."

"Does it?"

"My Lord…"

"The wand doesn't truly answer to me. You're a clever man, Severus. Surely, you must know. Where does its true loyalty lie?"

"With you, of course, my Lord."

"The Elder Wand cannot serve me properly because I am not its true master. The Elder Wand belongs to the wizard who killed its last owner. You killed Dumbledore, Severus. While you live, the Elder Wand cannot truly be mine. You've been a good and faithful servant, Severus, but only I can live..forever."

"My Lord…"

Then Voldemort slashed and made a cut on Snape's throat, blood already spilling, and then he fell on the ground.

Bella had her face against Ron's chest, Ron had an arm around her, trying to comfort her.

"Nagini, kill." They all heard Voldemort said.

Bella started crying silently and shaking a bit, while the others were just petrified in place.

Nagini, the horcrux they were trying to destroy, started biting Snape, repeatedly. Bella felt the urge to go in there and kill the bloody animal, and that way destroying the horcrux and saving Snape but she knew Voldemort wouldn't let her even go that close to Nagini.

It felt like an eternity but it finally stopped, Voldemort and Nagini left leaving a dead Snape behind or so Voldemort thought.

Then after making sure he wasn't there, Harry entered the room where Snape was, followed by Ron and Bella and finally Hermione.

Harry got closer to him and kneeled next to him, he realized he wasn't dead because he was still breathing. Quickly he put his hand on his neck to keep it from bleeding even more.

Snape looked at Harry and tears started to rolled down his face.

"Take them." Snape said with great effort. "Take them." He repeated it. "Please."

"Give me something, quickly!" Harry said turning around to the other three. "Fast! Anything!"

Hermione reached for her bag, and took out a tiny vial, which she gave to Harry quickly. Harry as soon as he had it, collected the tears which soon turned silver.

"Take them to the pensieve." Snape whispered. "Look at me." Snape then said very low, the other three didn't hear them.

Harry looked at him instantly, and Snape looked directly at his eyes.

"You have your mother eyes." Snape said a bit more louder, still looking at Harry's eyes, chills ran inside Harry's body.

Then Snape gave his last breath and turned to look in the other direction.

Hermione gasped, and Bella broke down crying, Ron was just standing there, shocked, Harry didn't move either for a few seconds, until he finally reacted and stood up.

"We have to go." Harry whispered.

Then all of them felt some weird feeling inside their bodies and instantly heard a voice inside their heads.

"You have fought valiantly, but in vain." They heard Voldemort's voice say inside their heads. "I do not wish this. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a terrible waste. I therefore command my forces to retreat. In their absence, dispose of your dead with dignity." The whole castle had gotten dead quiet by now. "Harry Potter, I now speak directly to you. On this night, you have allowed your friends to die for you, rather than face me yourself. There is no greater dishonour. Join me in the Forbidden Forest, and confront your fate. If you do not do this, I shall kill every last man, woman and child who tries to conceal you from me."

And just like that Voldemort stopped talking, the four of them just looked nervously at each other.

Unsure of what they were supposed to do, they walked back to the castle, which looked horrible, walls were completely destroyed, and there was something in the environment, it just didn't feel like home anymore.

People were carrying hurt people inside and curing them, and they also were carrying dead people inside.

They walked into the Great Hall, people were running from one side to another. Then Ron spotted his family, they were in a circle and… crying? Why were they crying? Ron ran to where they were, he didn't have to ask what was wrong, it was written in his face.

His mother, Molly hugged him. "It's Fred." She whispered.

Immediately Ron's eyes looked at the floor, and in fact Fred was there, lying lifeless, George crying next to him. He also fell to his knees and cried next to George.

Hermione had gone too, to comfort Ginny.

"Go." Bella said nodding. "He knew I gave you the memories, there is something else he wanted to show you."

Harry nodded and turned around and left quickly.

Bella walked to Ron's side and put her hand on his shoulder. Ron put his on top of hers and cried more.

Snape died, and Ron was there for her when she needed him, now that Ron's brother died he needed her, she had to be the strong one and be there for him, even when she wanted to cry as well, she liked Fred.

She kneeled behind him, and put his arms around his neck from behind him, Ron only put his hand on one of her arms and continued crying, like the rest of Weasleys and Hermione.


	37. Chapter 37

Harry ran as fast as he could to Dumbledore's office, where he could use the pensieve. Once there, Harry wasted no time finding it and spilling the memory in there.

He took a deep breath and got in the pensieve, ready for the unexpected.

Once everything settled, he noticed he was in a playground and he saw two young girls playing, and not far from them, Harry caught sight of a weird-looking boy, with black hair and pale skin.

"Tuney, look at this! Watch what I can do!" the youngest of the two girls said.

Then the girl picked up a fallen flower, she held out her palm, with the flower on it. Then the flower opened and closed its petals.

"Stop it Lily!"

Then Harry's heart had a flip, it was his mother and his aunt when they were young, and Snape, Snape was there watching them. So many thoughts were running in his head that he didn't notice what had happened, but now Snape was next to the girls.

"You're… you're a witch."

"That's not a very nice thing to say." Lily said offended, turning around to leave.

"No!" Snape said louder. "You are a witch! But there's nothing wrong with that, my mum's one and I'm a wizard."

"I know who you are." Petunia said. "You are that Snape boy, that lives down Spinner's end, by the river." She said it like it was something very bad. "Why have you been spying on us?"

"Haven't been spying! Not on you anyway, you're a muggle."

"That's enough, Lily, we're leaving."

Then the scene dissolved. Harry saw another four scenes of them when they were only eleven years old, and three when they were teenagers. One in particular, the one when Snape had made the mistake of calling Lily a mudblood, Harry had already seen it and he found no pleasure in it. He knew what happened and what was said. He waited eagerly for it to stop.

Then he saw one when Snape was an adult. This one showed Snape begging for Dumbledore's help, help to protect Lily from Voldemort.

Then the scene change once again, this time Harry recognized the place, they were in Dumbledore's office.

"I thought…you were going… to keep her… safe." Snape said, pain was evident in his voice.

"She and James put their faith in the wrong person., rather like you, Severus." Dumbledore said. "Her boy survives." Snape looked at Dumbledore for a second. "He has her eyes, precisely her eyes, you remember the shape and colour of Lily Evans' eyes, I am sure?"

"Don't!" Severus bellowed. "I wish… I wish I were dead."

"And what use would that have?" Dumbledore said. "If you love Lily Evans, if you truly loved her, then your way forward is clear."

"What do you mean?" Severus asked confused.

"You know exactly why and how she died. Make sure it was not in vain, help me protect Lily' son."

"He does not need protection, The Dark Lord is gone!" Snape protested.

"The Dark Lord will return, and when he does Harry Potter will be in terrible danger."

"Very well." Snape said after a very long pause. "But never tell, this must be between us! Swear it! Your word, Dumbledore!"

"My word that I shall not never reveal the best of you, Severus?" Dumbledore said in disbelief. "If you insist…"

Then Harry saw another three scenes, in each one Snape looked more and more older. In the first they were talking about Quirrel and Harry himself, so it was in first year. The second he could see Dumbledore and Snape discussing something about Igor Karkaroff and he could see Fleur Delacour so it happened when Harry was in fourth year.

And the other it showed Dumbledore's black hand and Snape trying to cure it, so that happened last year.

"The Dark Lord does not expect Draco to succeed. This is merely punishment for Lucius' recent failures, in short, the boys has had a death sentence pronounced upon him as surely as I have." Dumbledore said. "Now, I should have thought the natural successor to the job, once Draco fails, is you?"

"I think that's the Dark Lord's plan."

"If Hogwarts falls into his grasp, I have your word that you will do all in your power to protect the students?" Dumbledore asked, Snape just nodded.

"Are you intending to let him kill you?" Snape asked after another short discussion.

"Certainly not. You must kill me."

Harry saw them again, this time on the halls, but Harry couldn't pay attention to what they were arguing this time. Had Dumbledore really asked Snape to kill him? That was just crazy.

Then without noticing, he found himself back on Dumbledore's office.

"There will come a time, when Lord Voldemort will seem to fear for the life of his snake."

"For Nagini?"

Then Harry remembered he had already seen this. This was the beginning of the memories Bella gave him, but it wasn't a bad idea to hear it again.

"After all this time?"

"Always."

Harry felt chills again, after hearing that. And then he saw Snape talking to Dumbledore's portrait.

Dumbledore was given Snape instructions, what to do, like give Voldemort the exact date of Harry's departure from his aunt's house, so Voldemort would still trust him.

Then he saw Snape with Mundungus, which he thought was weird. The last memory, the one with Dumbledore's portrait was the last one Bella had given to him.

"You will suggest to the Order Of The Phoenix that they use Polyjuice Potion. Identical Potters." Snape murmured. "You will forget that I have suggested this, you will present you as your own idea, do you understand?"

Then Harry found himself flying alongside Snape. Harry could see Lupin and a Harry (really George) flying in front of them.

The death eater that was with Snape raised his wand and pointed it directly at Lupin's back.

"Sectumsemprea!" Snape shouted.

But the spell, intended for the other death eater's hand, missed and hit George instead.

Then they were in Sirius' bedroom, Snape was on his knees crying. He had a piece of paper in his hand, a letter from Lily.

Then Harry was back to Dumbledore's office.

"Headmaster! They are camping in the forest of Dean, the mudblood…." Phineas Nigellus said from her portrait.

"Do not use that word!"

"Well, the Granger girl said the name of the place as she opened her bag and I heard her."

"Very good." Dumbledore said. "Severus, the sword! Do not forget that it must be taken under conditions of need and he must not know that you give it! If Voldemort reads Harry's mind and see you acting for him…"

"I know." Snape interrupted him.

And as soon as Snape left the room, the memory dissolved and everything turned black, and then Harry was back at Dumbledore's office, but this time it wasn't a memory, he had come back.

Harry's legs were trembling so hard that he fell to the floor. Knowing he was going to die still bothered him, it still overwhelmed him, especially when he just heard it again. He probably hoped he had heard wrong or Bella was actually bad and what she had given him was just a tramp instead of real memories. But no, it was true. He had to die.

Then other thing overwhelmed him. All those memories… Snape really cared for and loved Harry's mother. Harry had no idea, he thought they were just friends. The scenes still played in his head.

And it overwhelmed him even more all the things Snape did for him… for Lily. He put himself into mortal danger and did things, like killing Dumbledore, that he didn't want to do, but only did them because he promised Dumbledore.

Harry stood up slowly, fearing he could fall again. But when he didn't he started to walk, his whole body shaking. It was time, and he knew it.

* * *

><p>I apologize because this chapter might be a bit boring since most of the thingsdialogue are in the book. I tried to changed it as much as possible.

Still, I hope you like this chapter. And thanks for the people, especially VampWolf92 who has reviewed all the chapters, thank you 3.


	38. Chapter 38

Harry was still overwhelmed, he thought he had gotten used to the idea of dying but now that it was just a few minutes away from happening, he was terrified. He felt sick to his stomach. He just wanted to run away really far, but he wouldn't do that, he couldn't.

He stood up, and started his way back to the entrance of the castle which was pretty destroyed, all the way thinking about his life, which, despite everything, it had been a good life, not the best, but he was satisfied with it.

He saw Ron, Hermione and Bella just outside the Great Hall. Ron was in between them and they all were facing the ground, Ron was still sobbing, Bella had teary eyes and Hermione just looked inconsolable. He wasn't ready to say good-bye, they wouldn't understand it. They wouldn't let him go, and he would just waste so much time trying to explain everything he knew, everything he had to do.

He stopped and took out his invisibility cloak and put it on, yes, this was the best way. Going unnoticed, without questions, without good-byes, without tears and hugs.

He had asked Bella to take care of Ron after he was gone. He wouldn't take well his death. Bella would explain everything to Ron and Hermione in the right moment, but now they had to fight and look for the snake or his sacrifice would be in vain.

He passed them by and something inside him wanted to stop and go with them and hug them all. But the other part pushed him further, and he kept walking, doing what he needed to do.

It was such a long way to the Forbidden Forest. He still was under the invisibility cloak, he wouldn't risk being seen, even when the grounds were totally empty.

Once inside the dark forest, he took off the cloak and threw it to the floor, it wasn't like he would need it again, right? Then he took out the golden snitch from his back pocket.

"I'm ready to die." He murmured to the snitch and kissed it.

Then as soon as he said the password, the snitch opened and revealed a tiny stone which Harry grabbed.

And then he looked up and saw his mother and father, Lupin and Sirius in front of him.

Harry couldn't look away from his mother.

"You have been so brave sweetheart." Lily said.

"Why are you here? All of you." Harry said looking around.

"We never left." Lily answered.

Harry then nodded, and walked toward Sirius who was on Lily's left.

"Does it … hurt… dying?" Harry asked him,

"Quicker than falling asleep." Sirius said.

"You're nearly there, son." James exclaimed.

"I'm sorry… I never meant any of you to die for me." Harry said looking at each one. "And Remus, your son…"

"Others will tell him what his mother and father died for. One day, he'll understand." Lupin said interrupting Harry.

"You'll stay with me?" Harry asked them after a short pause.

"Until the end." James answered.

"And he won't be able to see you?"

"No." Sirius said. "We're here, you see." Sirius said reaching for Harry's heart.

"Stay close to me." Harry said, looking directly at his mother.

"Always." Lily assured him.

Harry took a deep breath a nodded. This was the moment, it had finally come. He looked at each one of them one time more and then dropped the resurrection stone, and James, Lily, Remus and Sirius were all gone again, he took another deep breath and started to walk further.

* * *

><p>Some feet from Harry, Voldemort was waiting for him, his death eaters a few feet behind him.<p>

"No sign of him my Lord." One of them said.

"I thought he would come." Voldemort said disappointed.

Voldemort turned around and walked to where the death eaters were, until he heard some noise behind him, his heart beat rose, and he stopped in his tracks and slowly turned his head, and then his whole body, and there he was. Harry was there, walking to his death.

Harry gave a few more steps, then he stopped right at the middle of where they were. He was still a bit scared but he knew he had to do it.

"Harry Potter, the boy who lived…" Voldemort said. "Come to die."

Voldemort looked at him and slowly raised his wand, Harry wanted to scream at him to just hurry up, to just get it done, he wanted this to just finish already, but no Voldemort was taking forever.

Harry slowly closed his eyes, it was better that way. Imagining nice, good things. His family, his friends, Hogwarts, Quidditch.

Voldemort finally raised his wand completely and pointed it at Harry.

"Avada Kedavra." He shouted with all his force.

A huge, bright green light erupted from Voldemort's wand and in less than a second hit Harry straight in his chest, he fell to the ground.

A loud cheering was expected, right? Harry was finally dead. But after his death, what followed was silence, nobody even moved.

At the same time Harry's body fell to the ground, Voldemort fell too. Some awkward seconds followed, and then Bellatrix rushed to his side, not knowing what to do. Voldemort wasn't moving and they didn't know if he had died as well or what the hell had happened, they were freaking out.

Another minutes passed, the death eaters completely shocked and apparently useless at the time. But their Lord finally opened their eyes. Bellatrix again kneeled next to him and tried to help him up.

"I don't need your help!" Voldemort exclaimed.

Voldemort stood up without her help and looked at Harry, and ordered Narcissa to check on him.

"Is he dead?" Bellatrix asked from behind Voldemort.

Narcissa kneeled next to Harry and checked him up, she noticed he was breathing.

"Draco, is he alive?" Narcissa whispered, her fear was evident.

Harry tried to nod as little as possible so the others wouldn't notice he was alive. Narcissa saw and slowly stood up and turned around to look at the death eaters and Voldemort.

"Dead." She exclaimed emotionless.

And finally, they cheered loudly.

* * *

><p>Another shitty chapter but I did my best. I have been sick so I've not been that creative and I just want to do nothing... I apologize.<p>

Anyway I hope you don't find this chapter that bad and that you enjoy it.


	39. Chapter 39

At the other side of the Hogwarts grounds, the people that was alive was starting to get pretty anxious again. More than an hour or so had passed, it was just a matter of time before Voldemort and his death eaters attack again.

Lots of people had already been killed, and more were going to get killed. Some people were starting to wonder if they had a chance, but they weren't going to quit, they were going to keep fighting.

Hermione, Ron and Bella were sitting at the bottom of the stairs. Ron was in between. Ron was still sobbing from time to time, like when he remembered about his brother he started to cry again and then stop until he remember again.

Bella's grey eyes were shining with tears but she didn't let them fall. Even when she was sad about all the people that had died she was worried about Draco, she hadn't seen him. Was he… alive? The last time she saw him was when he saved her from her mother but hadn't seen him since. She couldn't stop thinking about him.

And there was another thing bothering her, that didn't left her mind. Harry. She knew what he had to do. She knew they wouldn't see him again, he had kind of said good-bye to her. She had to tell Ron and Hermione about it, but she didn't know when was the right time or the right way to tell.

And Hermione. Hermione just looked inconsolable, her expressions showed pain and fear but more rage than anything else. At least she didn't have to worry about her family getting injured or killed like Ron and Bella had.

"Where's Harry?" Ron asked. "He had been gone for quite a while now."

"Yeah." Hermione said. "I thought he was only going to watch the memories Snape gave him."

"Don't you think… don't you think he went to confront Voldemort alone? He's not that stupid, right?" Ron asked. "If he hasn't, then where is he?"

"Let's wait a bit longer." Hermione suggested.

"Actually…" Bella started, but she was interrupted by lot of people going outside of the castle.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked standing up.

Ron stood up as well and pulled Bella with him. Everyone was outside now, by the entrance, and in front of them, lots of people wearing black robes, the death eaters and some feet in front of them, was Voldemort himself, walking to where they were.

In all that black mass, a particular person stood out from the crowd, and it was very noticeable. Hagrid was tied from head to toe, and was walking almost in the front.

Voldemort stopped about thirty-five feet away from them. Now that were a bit closer, people could notice Hagrid was carrying someone with black hair, but they couldn't really tell who was it.

Bella, was at the top of stair's entrance and had a good view of them, her eyes instantly fell on Hagrid and the body he was carrying. She knew it was Harry. She felt so numb and empty all out of a sudden. Chills went up her spine.

Then her eyes wandered to Voldemort and she felt rage. She wanted to just kill him already, and she would have done it, if she hadn't seen Nagini next to him. She had to kill the snake first.

"HARRY POTTER IS DEAD!" Voldemort screamed.

A complete silence followed, Ron and Hermione had their mouths wide open and you can see the hurt in their eyes. Bella was on the verge of tears, next to Ron.

"The Battle is won. You have lost half of your fighters, my Death Eaters outnumber you. There must be no more war. Anyone who continue to resist will be slaughtered."

"Harry Potter is dead!" He repeated once again. "Come."

As he said it, Hagrid gave a few steps forward, and everyone put their attention on him. And as he did so, everyone noticed the body was Harry.

"NO!"

"NO!"

"Harry!"

McGonagall, Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, Ron and Hermione were screaming when they saw him, when they realized he was dead. Everyone else was just in shock, with their mouths opened.

"SILENCE!" Voldemort shouted, and once again the grounds were completely quiet.

"And now is the time to declare yourselves, come forward and join us… or die!"

"Draco!" A hoarse voice said.

Everyone looked around to see where Draco was, he was next to Bella, Bella hadn't really noticed he was right next to her, how long had he been there?

"Draco, Bella!" The voice, belonging to Lucius said.

"It's better if you come." Draco whispered to Bella. "I promise nothing will happen."

"Draco, come." Narcissa said gently. "You too, Bella."

Bella looked at Ron for a second before being pulled by Draco. They both walked slowly to where the death eaters were, but before that, Voldemort met them at the middle.

"I have been wondering where you have been." Voldemort said to Bella. "Your mother said you escaped."

Bella looked at the ground, Nagini was so close to her, she only had to grab the fang from her pocket and stab her with it.

"But no worries, I'm sure you haven't betrayed me."

"Of course not, my Lord." Bella said. She wanted to gag when she said that.

And then Voldemort hugged them both. As awkward as it seemed and as unlikely as it might sound, Voldemort hugged Draco and Bella and then let them walked forward.

"Well done, Draco." He said. "Well done, Elizabeth."

Bella had completely forgotten he was called that by Voldemort and the death eaters so they wouldn't confuse her with her mother.

Draco and Bella were received with a hug of his mother, and then Narcissa let go of Bella and Lucius put his arm around Bella, in a protective way. They went back to his places, Lucius on Bella's right side, Draco next to her, and Narcissa on Draco's left.

Lucius still had his arm around Bella and Narcissa had hers around Draco. And Draco grabbed Bella's hand and squeezed her, and for a second looked down at her before looking back to Voldemort.

Now everyone's eyes were on Neville, who had taken a few steps forward. He was limping.

"And who might you be, young man?"

"Neville Longbottom."

All the death eaters laughed but one in particular, was louder than the others. Bellatrix's of course., Bella wanted to slap her pretty bad.

"He's the boy who was been giving the Carrows so much trouble." Bellatrix said. "He's the son of the aurors, remember?"

"Ah, yes, I remember." Voldemort said looking at Neville. "But you're a pureblood, aren't you, brave boy?"

"So what if I am?"

"You show spirit and bravery, you come of noble stock, you will make a very valuable Death Eater, we need your kind Neville."

"I'll join when hell freezes over!" Neville shouted. And the crowd behind him cheered.

"Very well." Voldemort said. "If that's your choice, so be it."

Voldemort flicked his wand and a few seconds later something fell from one of the broken windows, Voldemort caught it. It was the Sorting Hat.

"There will be no more sorting." Voldemort said. "The emblem, shield, and colours of my house will suffice for everyone."

Then Voldemort put the Sorting Hat on Neville and was about to set it on fire when some distant noise was heard, it was approaching fast. It was Grawp looking for Hagrid. The giants that were on Voldemort's side, ran and stopped Grawp from coming any closer.

At the same time, Neville drew something from the hat, something silver, the Sword of Gryffindor. But no one really noticed because of Grawp.

Harry had jumped from Hagrid at the moment, but just as Neville, his actions were unnoticed, and taking advantage of it, Harry took his invisibility cloak from inside his clothes, and swung it over himself.

Then Neville took a couple of steps forward and with a single stroke, Neville killed Nagini, slicing off her head. Voldemort screamed of fury.

Then lots of things happened. Centaurs were shooting arrows at the death eaters, thestrals and Buckbeak were scratching the giants' eyes and Grawp was punching them.

Harry was shooting spells at death eaters, and since he was still under the invisibility cloak, they didn't know what hit them. And he was also casting shield charms to his friends and people he knew, thus saving them from Voldemort's jinxes.

Now death eaters and the people on the good side were being forced back into the castle. There were house-elves inside, fighting death eaters and stabbing them on the legs or feet.

Lots of death eaters were being defeated now. For example, George and Lee Jordan slammed Yaxley to the floor, Flitwick defeated Dolohov. Ron and Neville were bringing Fenrir Greyback down, and so many more were like that.

"We have to go Bella!" Draco screamed at her.

"I can't." Bella screamed back, it was the only way to be heard. "I can't leave Ron or Harry, they need me, you go!"

"But…"

"GO!" Bella ordered.

Lucius, Narcissa and Draco being pulled by his mother, ran away from the chaos. Not wanting to be in the fighting anymore. Draco was looking back at Bella the entire time, wishing he could have make her come with them.


	40. Chapter 40

The Malfoys were gone, but there were so many still fighting inside the castel. Like Voldemort himself. At the moment he was duelling McGonagall, Slughorn and Kingsley, all at the same time.

And just a few feet away, Bellatrix was duelling three people at the same time, as well. Luna, Hermione, and Ginny. Bella, seeing the three girls were struggling against her mother, ran to help them. Bellatrix smiled her sick smile at the sight of her daughter joining in, Bella smiled back a bit and shot a spell quickly.

Harry ran towards Voldemort still hidden under his invisibility cloak, but something made him stopped.

A killing curse flew right between Ginny and Bella, almost hitting one of them or even both. Ginny and Bella turned to looked at each other in shock, and the other two just stopped duelling as well. Bellatrix was smiling.

"I told you, you weren't going to live this, dear Bella." Bellatrix said.

By now, Harry was already running towards them, but again, something made him stopped in his tracks.

"Not my daughters you bitch!" Molly screamed.

Even at such time, Bella and even Ginny could notice that Mrs. Weasley had called Bella her daughter as well, meaning she had accepted her in her family. Bella wanted to go and hugged her like she never could hug her own mother, but unfortunately that had to wait until later.

"Out of my way!" Molly said, stepping in front of the four girls.

The two women started to duel. But this wasn't an ordinary duel. No, this one was… beyond brilliant. Harry or even Bella or any other student had seen such a duel. All the people had stopped fighting to see them duel and watch the other duel taking place as well, Voldemort against McGonagall, Slughorn and Kingsley.

Bella wanted to help Mrs. Weasley, she felt useless just watching the show, and she would feel so guilty if something happened to her. She also wanted to fight against her mother for everything she had done to her and so many more innocent people, but on the other hand she didn't want to do that. She was her mother and as mad as it may seemed, she still loved her.

Harry was standing frozen in between the two fights, being completely invisible to everyone else. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to shot spells at both, Voldemort and Bellatrix, but also wanted to fire shield charms to protect their teachers and Mrs. Weasley.

"Mummy is going to go the same way as Freddie!" Bellatrix taunted.

"You will never touch any of my children again!" Molly screamed.

Bellatrix laughed, her infamous laugh. The one Bella hated so much, the one that made her punch or slap her own mother.

But her laugh didn't sound any longer, because Molly's spell had hit her right in her chest. Bellatrix still had her sick smile on her face, but she was dead.

Molly gave a huge breath. She was obviously tired. Behind her, Bella had her eyes closed and was shaking a bit, Harry wasn't sure if she was crying. Everyone else cheered at Molly.

Voldemort screamed of fury seeing how his best death eater fell. His fury was like a bomb exploding. McGonagall, Slughorn and Kingsley all flew through the air and fell some feet away.

Voldemort aimed his wand at Molly, ready to take revenge for Bellatrix. Harry noticed this and started to point his own wand to cast a shield charm. Molly had noticed just way too late, she wouldn't protect herself in time. But from behind her, a brown-haired-girl pushed Molly out of the way, Molly fell to the ground but Bella was still on her feet, in Molly's place.

"Protego!" Harry's shield charm for Mrs. Weasley, that came a bit late, prevented Bella from getting killed.

The shield expanded right in the middle of the hall, taking everyone by surprise. Voldemort looked around, and spotted Harry, right there, he finally had pulled off the invisibility cloak from himself.

Voldemort stared at Bella in disbelief for just a second, he would have shot more killing curses her way, for the fury he felt that the daughter of his best follower had betrayed him, and that certain follower had just been killed by the person Bella saved. But he was more shocked to see Harry, standing there. He couldn't believe it, the damned boy was alive, but… he had killed him… hadn't he?

"There are no more horcruxes." Harry said. "It's just you and me. And one of us is about to leave for good."

"And you think, it will be you, do you?" Voldemort said laughing. "The boy who has survived by accident and chance and the fact that you snivelled behind greater men and women and you let them die for you!"

"You won't be able to kill any of them ever again. I was ready to die for them…"

"But you did not!"

"I meant to. I've done what my mother did. They're protected from you. Have you noticed how none of your spells bind? You can not touch them! You don't learn from your mistakes, Riddle!"

"You think you know more magic than I do?" Voldemort asked perplexed. "Me, who has performed magic not even Dumbledore dreamt of?"

"Oh, he dreamt of it." Harry said. "He just knew enough not to do it."

"So, he was weak!"

"No, he was cleverer than you."

"I killed Dumbledore!"

"No, you thought you did." Harry said. "He chose his own manner of dying, chose it months before he died, arranged it all with the man you thought was your servant!" Voldemort's eyes had turned red now. "Severus Snape wasn't yours, he served Dumbledore from the moment you started hunting my mother, he asked you to spare her life, didn't he?"

"So what? He desired her, that was all."

"You would have realized but you can't understand it, you can't understand love." Harry said. "Dumbledore was already dying when Snape killed him!"

"It does not matter!" Voldemort sneered. "Oh, but it all makes sense now. Dumbledore was trying to keep The Elder Wand from me! He intended that Snape should be its true master! I killed Snape three hours ago, and the Elder Wand is mine! Dumbledore's last plan went wrong!" Voldemort said smiling for the first time.

"Yeah, it did." Harry said simply. "Before you try to kill me Tom, try for some remorse…"

"What?"

And that was what shocked Voldemort the most out of all what Harry had told him. Remorse?

"It's your last chance… I've seen what you'll be otherwise, just try…"

"How dare…"

"That wand still isn't working properly for you, is it?" Harry asked. "Because you murdered the wrong person."

"Severus Snape killed…."

"Snape didn't defeat Dumbledore! His death was planned, he intended to die undefeated, so he would be the wand's last master! Its power would have died with him if his plan had worked."

"But I stole it from his tomb! Its power is mine!"

"You still don't get it! Possessing, using it, doesn't make it yours. The wand chooses the wizard… The new master removed the wand from Dumbledore against his will, not realizing what he had done." Harry said fearing Voldemort would shoot the killing curse any time now. "The true master of the Elder wand was Draco Malfoy."

There was shock in Voldemort's face for just a split second.

"You've missed your chance, though. I got there first, I overpowered Draco weeks ago I took his wand from him. If the wand on your hand knows its last master was disarmed, then… I am the true master of the Elder Wand."

And with no previous warming, Voldemort aimed his wand at Harry.

"Avada Kedavra!"

"Expelliarmus!" Harry said, more out of reflects than anything else.

* * *

><p>Hey guys, thank you for keeping reading. It means a lot. Really. If it weren't for all the reader I've got and the reviews I would probably haven't written this much thanks.<p>

Also please tell me what you think. Bad or good.  
>And if you want you can also give me ideas of what can happen now, after the war, like with Ron and Bella or anyone else, like Hermione, should she find a new soul-mate or something?<p>

xx


	41. Chapter 41

Everyone in the Great Hall witnessed how Harry's red spell and Voldemort's green one collided against each other, in the centre of the Great Hall, and little by little, the red one was like eating the green one, making it every time smaller and smaller.

Harry, Voldemort and everyone else saw how the Elder Wand slipped from Voldemort's hand, and then it flew high, away from Voldemort, and with his seeker skills, Harry caught the wand with his free hand.

Voldemort fell backward, and hit the floor with a loud thud. His body was shrinking. Tom Marvolo Riddle was dead at last. Killed by his own curse, that once again rebounded against him, and brought him to his end.

Silence and shock followed. Everyone was staring at Harry, who was panting, and Voldemort's pale and sick-looking body. They were like expecting Voldemort to stand up, especially his death eater but after some seconds, they realized he wasn't going to stand up again. And then, cheers erupted from all over the place. Every student, teacher and the people on Harry's side was jumping and screaming from happiness.

Mrs. Weasley was hugging Ginny, and they both were being hugged by Mr. Weasley. McGonagall was crying from happiness, Neville was being congratulated by Seamus, Luna, the Patil sisters and other Gryffindors. Ron and Bella turned to looked at each other and kissed, and then smiled warmly at each other.

So many, if not all, were celebrating with their families, friends and loved ones.

Hermione was the first to reach Harry, wrapping her arms around him. Ron and Bella joined soon after, hugging him as well. Then Luna, Neville and Ginny joined too, followed soon by all the Weasleys and the teachers.

By now almost every death eater had flown from the place or tried to apparate, but their attempts at escaping were in vain. Seeing their Lord lose the war, well, there was no other way than run and hide, it was that or getting killed by the aurors or worse getting locked in Azkaban and maybe getting the kiss from a dementor.

People kept on celebrating and cheering, and trying to shake Harry's hand or hug him or just touch him.

With Luna's help, Harry could put his invisibility cloak over him and disappeared from everyone's view, he needed some peace and rest.

He saw Bella and Ron holding hands, they were very close to the entrance, Hermione was smiling and talking to the two of them.

"Psst, it's me." Harry said when he was close enough.

Without any other word being said, the three of them walked outside of the Great Hall, Ron opened the door, letting the other three walk through.

They walked and walked without really knowing where they were going but at the same time, something inside of them knew, and their feet led them all the way to the Headmaster's office.

Every portrait from all the Headmasters and Headmistresses Hogwarts had had, cheered as soon as they saw him entered. Harry smiled at them.

Then he walked to where Dumbledore's portrait was. There were tears in his light blue eyes.

"That thing hidden in the snitch, I dropped it in the forest. I don't know where exactly, and I'm not going to go looking for it again." Harry said to Dumbledore.

"Wise decision, my dear boy." Dumbledore said. "Does anyone else know where it fell?"

"No, no one." Harry shook his head. "I'm going to keep the cloak though."

"It is yours forever Harry, until you pass it on."

"And then, there's this." Harry said holding the Elder Wand. "I don't want it."

"What? Are you mental?" Ron exclaimed.

"I like mine better, so…"

He put his broken wand on the desk and pointed the Elder Wand at the two halves.

"Reparo." He said.

If this didn't work, then nothing would. But it did work. He had repaired his wand, the wand he loved so much.

"I'll put the Elder Wand where it was, and if I died of natural causes, its power will die, right?" Harry asked. "The wand's more trouble than its worth."

Dumbledore nodded with satisfaction.

Harry turned to leave, he wanted more than anything his bed in the Gryffindor Tower now. He needed some rest urgently.

"Bella?" Dumbledore said softly.

"Yes, sir?" Bella asked surprised, turning around, walking a bit closer to the portrait.

"Do you wonder why the trace you had, didn't work when Voldemort wanted to know where you were, even when you have betrayed him?"

"Yes, but I really didn't find any possible answers." Bella said.

"Well it was broken because of two reasons." Dumbledore said. "The first… the first reason was love. You sacrificed everything, even yourself for Mr. Weasley, that's an act of love. Love can beat anything, it's the strongest force that acts on Earth."

Bella smiled at Dumbledore, and turned around to face Ron, who was smiling too.

"And second, Severus Snape knew of this trace, and tried his hardest to brake it, he knew what your parents did before you were born and undo it, but he only could make it weak, weak enough for a little bit of love could brake it."

"But you said…" Bella began. "That day in your office, you said you couldn't do anything."

"And I couldn't." Dumbledore said. "But I apologize, because I didn't look for anything that could help."

"It's okay, sir." Bella said. "It's all over now."

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"One more thing." Dumbledore said. "When your uncle and aunt called you and Draco, do you know why it was important for you to go and leave Ron's side?"

"No, sir." Bella shook her head. "I didn't even know it was important."

"Voldemort would have known you were on Harry's side, and would have killed Lucius, Narcissa and Draco out of fury." Dumbledore said. "And for some weird reason that's still not clear to me, if you hadn't gone with Draco, the trace would reactivate, and Voldemort would have sensed it immediately, and killed you and Ron, and probably everyone near you."

"I had no idea." Bella said. "That that decision was that important."

"If Lucius and Narcissa hadn't called you, then it would have been okay for you to stay where you were." Dumbledore. "But they didn't know they were creating a reason for the trace to activate, they called you because they wanted to escape with their son and you, because they love you as their own daughter."

Bella nodded. "Are they… are they going to jail?"

"I can't tell for sure, but their actions at the end might help them."

"Thank you, sir."

Dumbledore nodded.

Then the four of them walked out of there, and headed to the Gryffindor tower, they needed peace and rest, at least for a few hours.


	42. Chapter 42

Harry, Ron, Bella and Hermione were asleep before hitting the pillow. Harry on his bed, Ron on his with Bella next to him and Hermione on Neville's bed, she was sure Neville wouldn't mind.

They were all physically and mentally exhausted. They had been hunting and fighting against Voldemort for a year or a bit more, well Harry had done it all his life. And now they, especially Harry, could finally rest.

It had been a tough and long year for them, they had to look for horcruxes and the deathly hallows, and make plans, which most of them didn't work, and they had to hide and live away from their loved ones, take risky decisions, being only inches away from death. But now all that was over, it was finally over.

* * *

><p>Several floors under them, hundreds of people and several different creatures were celebrating in the Great Hall and around the castle. The house-elves had made all kind of food and drinks, it was a banquet like never seen before.<p>

The people there had wasted no time to call some way or another, or even apparated to tell their families or friends about the good news, and every minute, more and more people were coming to celebrate.

In a few words, in just an hour or so almost all the Wizarding World, not only in the United kingdom, but in every part of the world, people knew about Voldemort's dead, and that Harry Potter had killed him.

By now, thousands of newspapers were being created announcing the news, several letters were being written. Everyone was sharing the information.

But there's also the sad and ugly part of every war. The bodies were already being taken to the wizarding morgue. They all would have a decent memorial and funeral. They died fighting. They were brave until their last breath, it was the less they could do for them.

Many lives had been lost. Everyone had lost someone. Harry lost their parents, Sirius, Dumbledore, Remus and so many more loved ones. Hermione hadn't lose any family member but many friends. She still had to find her parents, they were somewhere in Australia, living their lives thinking they had no daughter, she had to give them their memories back as soon as she finds them, if she did find them.

Ron had lost his older brother Fred and his other older brother, Bill, had his face covered in scars from Greyback. Bella had lost her uncle, Ted, her cousin, Tonks, Tonks' husband Remus, and both her parents. Her mother was killed and her father was going to jail for life as well as his uncle Rabastan.

She had lost most of her family, either by being killed or by being sent to Azkaban. She still didn't know if her uncle and aunt, and even Draco would go to Azkaban too or not. She was really nervous about them, they were good people, they raised her most of her childhood since their parents were in Azkaban. And Draco, he didn't deserve to go, he had been forced to join for his father's mistakes. Bella would do anything to save him if he would be found guilty.

Soon, fireworks illuminated the whole, still destroyed, castle. Harry, Ron, Bella and Hermione were just too exhausted to hear them, even when they were exploding right next to the Gryffindor Tower.

The Hogwarts staff, especially Mr. Filch and Professor McGonagall had started to repair the castle. Mr. Filch was sweeping, which didn't do much of a change, and McGonagall had started to cast repairing spells to where they were, the Great Hall and the Entrance of the castle.

The rest of the castle would be repair at its right moment. But now they needed to celebrate, rejoice with their loved ones and then rest for a bit, and after all that the teachers and maybe some volunteers and maybe parents would help to repair the castle that had been home to so many wizards and witches, including Tom Riddle himself.

The ministry and aurors had apparated to Hogwarts, not to celebrate with all the other people but to catch and take all the death eaters to Azkaban. Mr. Weasley and Percy helped with that task, actually, they took Rabastan and Rodolphus Lestrange to Azkaban, and locked them in different cells.

Yaxley, Dolohov and some others of the best death eaters were taken by special aurors, in case they could try to escape. Kingsley took Yaxley, Bill and Charlie Weasley took Dolohov.

It was very possible that most of them, of the best and most feared death eaters like them would get the Dementor's Kiss, and the rest would only be sentenced to life in Azkaban.

Mothers and fathers were hugging and kissing their children, especially the ones that had fought in the war. And kids were hugging their parents back and also hugging their siblings. In Neville's case he was hugging his grandmother, and telling her about the fight and how he had killed the snake.

As you may expect Molly Weasley was one of the many mothers , kissing every and each of her children. First hugging Ginny, then George, then Charlie, then Percy and then Bill and even Fleur. Ron had gone to sleep before that but his turn would come soon, and Harry, Hermione and Bella wouldn't be able to escape either. All of them would be victims of Mrs. Weasley's hugs sooner or later.

All that day was celebration, and food and drinks, and hugs and happy tears. A new era had come. An era without fear, without being afraid of You-Know-Who or his followers or any stuff like that. That was gone.

Some hours later, the castle was almost empty, half or more of the people were already gone or leaving to their homes, ready to move on and start their new lives.


	43. Chapter 43

Some hours later, Ron wasn't really sure how many, he woke up. He first noticed his bed was empty, so Bella had woken up before him, and the second thing he noticed was that the sky outside of the window looked quite dark, so quite a few hours had gone by.

He looked around and noticed Harry was still in his bed, he was laying on his stomach and he was across his bed. Hermione was still sleeping as well, but she was on her left side, so her back was facing him.

Ron stood up and decided it would be better to look for Bella and his family and see what had happened while he was sleeping. But before he could go all they way down to the common room he heard someone sobbing.

Right in front of the fireplace, a brown-haired-girl was sitting with her legs crossed and back arched a bit.

"Bella? What is wrong, love?" He asked getting closer to her.

She jumped a bit at the sound of his voice, and tried to dry her face but more tears were rolling down her face. Ron had knelt besides her and embraced her fragile body.

"Bella?"

"It's nothing." She whispered.

"Bella." Ron said with a more serious tone. "You can trust me with anything, I'm your husband."

"I know." She whispered again. "It's just… I don't know… so many things." She said in-between sobs.

"Which one is bothering you the most?" Ron asked her patiently.

"Draco, I guess." She said after a little pause.

"What about him?"

"He is a death eater, he tried to kill Dumbledore." Bella said, staring at the fire. "What if he's sent to Azkaban? And what about my aunt and uncle?"

"Well…"

"I know my uncle was one of them." Bella said interrupting him. "But my aunt wasn't, and they are good people."

Then she cried a bit more.

"I really don't know what will happen to them, I wish I knew, and I wish I could do something." Ron said. "What else is bothering you?"

"My parents." She said without a second thought. "My mother is dead, she was a lost case but still, I will miss her."

"Bella, she wanted to kill you, she only loved Voldemort and herself."

"I know Ron, but she was my mother, I just can't stop loving her, okay? I can't."

"Sorry."

"Don't be, you are right. She didn't love me… or my dad." Bella said and more tears rolled down her face. "I lost him too… He will be in Azkaban until his death or the dementors…" Bella couldn't finish her sentence, because she cried even harder.

"He loved me, I know he did." Bella said, still not looking at Ron. "My uncle, Rabastan, he loved me too." Bella made a small pause. "Ron?"

"Yes?"

"I just realized that if I hadn't you… I would have lost everyone." Bella said and started crying uncontrollably. "My dad, my mum, my uncle Rabastan, my uncle Lucius, my aunt Cissy, Draco, my uncle Ted, Tonks, I still don't know anything about my aunt Andromeda."

"I'm sorry." Was all Ron could say, nothing he could say could make it better.

"Thanks." Bella said, drying her face again, this time no tears wetted it again. "For hearing me out."

"You don't have to thank me." Ron said. "It's my job, to be here for you, always."

Then Bella looked at him, and both smiled at each other, but something made Ron's smile fade a bit.

"Bella?"

"Mmm?"

"What else is bothering you?"

"What?" Bella asked. "Nothing."

"Don't lie to me, for God's sake!" Ron said a bit frustrated. "I told you, you can tell me anything."

Bella looked away from him, and stared at the fire again, and then looked down at herself. She took a deep breath, trying to stop more tears from slipping from her beautiful grey eyes.

"Well?" Ron said, running his hand on Bella's back, doing circles with it.

"It's just… I mean… What if… well…" Bella stopped and took another deep breath. "I don't want to go Azkaban. "

"What?" Ron asked very surprised. "Bella, my darling, you won't go to that awful place."

Ron held her tight, and kissed her forehead.

"Yes, I will." Bella said. Tears again on her face. "I joined him… I have the Dark Mark on my arm, I'll have it all my life."

"Yes, but you had to do it, your parents made you do it. You didn't join him because you are bad." Ron said.

"Still." Bella said. "I'm a Lestrange and have the Dark Mark and if they asked some of the death eaters, they will tell the aurors I joined them, it's just a matter of time before they come for me and take me there."

"No you won't go…"

"It's surprises me I haven't been caught yet."

"Bella, don't say that!" Ron exclaimed. "You won't go there, do you hear me? You won't go!"

Bella vaguely nodded.

"You know what?" Ron started. "Won't you like go for a cup of hot chocolate? I'm sure it will help you."

Bella shook her head. "I'll be caught if I leave this room."

"Bella, I won't let them take you, they will have to take me too." Ron said. "Besides, Harry can speak to them if they do take us… He will say you helped him fight against Voldemort, which is completely true, so they will have to let you free."

"What if he comes too late and I would have already been given the dementor's kiss?"

"Bella!" Ron exclaimed very quickly, it made Bella jump a bit. "Stop being so negative, nothing bad will happen to you, and if they take you, which I really doubt, then Harry and I will save you."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Okay." Bella said nodding. "So, about that, you know, the hot chocolate…"

"Oh, sorry, it had gotten cold because you took so long being dramatic…" Ron said grinning. "But if you still want it…."

"Shut up, Ron! You would be as scared as I am if you had this bloody thing on your arm too." Bella said, looking down at her left arm for a split second.

Ron stood up and offered his hand to Bella which she accepted, and he pulled her up. When she was on her feet, Ron stared at her for a few seconds, then put some hair behind her ear and then, kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Everything will be okay." Ron said, stroking her cheek.

"Yeah." Bella whispered, nodding at him.

"Come on, I heard the house-elves make a delicious hot chocolate, but if they aren't available my mum can make a really nice one too." Ron said, changing the subject completely.

Ron took her right hand, and led her all the way to the Great Hall. Ron still wasn't sure what would happen to the Malfoys but he knew Bella couldn't be taken to Azkaban, she was on Harry's side from the beginning until the end, they couldn't take her, could they?

* * *

><p>Okay, so this is the last chapter until saturday or next week. I have no much time these days. I apologize for that.<p>

Thanks for my new lovely reader kanotsa, thanks for the lovely reviews. 3 It really makes my day.


	44. Chapter 44

Harry and Hermione had finally woken up, it had been about two hours since Ron and Bella had gone down to the Great Hall for Bella's hot chocolate. Harry and Hermione went down the stairs to the common room and found Ron and Bella there, just talking, waiting for them.

Soon after they woke up, Kreacher and other house-elves brought the four of them some food and sweets and something to drink. Ron and Bella had already eaten in the Great Hall, so they just grabbed some chocolate Frogs and Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, and drank some tea.

When they were done, the four of them went all the way down to the Great Hall. Where Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were waiting for them. When Molly saw them, she stood up from her sit and she rushed to them very quickly.

"Harry, my dear boy, how are you feeling?" Mrs. Weasley asked him kindly.

"Uhm, a bit overwhelmed, and still pretty tired." Harry answered, messing even more his black hair.

"Now that all of you are awake and here, I think we should go now." Mr. Weasley said.

"Go? Where?" Harry asked confused.

"We must take all of you, specially you, Harry, away from reporters and journalists, like that bloody Rita Skeeters!" Molly exclaimed. "She has been asking for all of you for hours."

Then, Mr. Weasley grabbed Harry's arm, Mrs. Weasley did the same with Hermione and Ron grabbed Bella's hand. And at the same time, the three Weasleys apparated. Hermione and Harry having no idea where they were going but didn't even try to argue.

When they reached their destination, Mr. Weasley let go of Harry and Mrs. Weasley let go of Hermione's arm. Harry noticed they were in the living room of the Burrow.

"You'll stay here until things calm down a bit." Mr. Weasley said. "Everyone will want to talk to you and hear your story, it's better if you have some time to yourselves."

"We have protected the house, so no one can enter without our permission." Mrs. Weasley said.

"How many time, do you think, we will have to be here?" Hermione asked Ron's parents.

"Well, at least a month." Mr. Weasley replied. "This kind of things take a while to calm and everything to go back to normal or very close to how they were."

"What about our things?" Ron asked. "Can't we go to pick them up?"

"Not today." Mr. Weasley said in a stern voice. Ron only nodded knowing best than to argue.

"Go upstairs and rest." Mrs. Weasley said kindly. "I'll prepare some food."

The four of them headed upstairs, as they were told, and went to Ron's bedroom. There was already the bed Harry used when he stayed over, during the summers. Bella and Ron sat on Ron's bed and Harry and Hermione sat on the other one. They talked about nonsense things like memories and such stuff for some minutes.

"Harry." Ron said. "You still haven't explain anything to us."

"Yeah." Bella said. "I thought you were supposed to die, well not that I'm not happy that you are alive, I'm just wondering." Bella said, stuttering a bit.

"It's okay, Bella, I understand." Harry said.

"Hey!" Ron exclaimed. "How come you know Harry was going to die and not us?"

"Well, Snape was supposed to tell Harry that he had to die, but I saw the memories by accident."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it was not me to tell, Harry was the one that had to tell you. I had to explain to you both why Harry had died when well, when you know… when he had gotten killed…"

Harry gave a huge sigh and looked at his friends.

"When Voldemort killed my parents and tried to kill me, he made me, his seventh horcrux… by mistake of course."

"WHAT?" Ron exclaimed. "That's insane!"

"I went to the forest, willing to die, but I didn't die, well I did, but I went back to life, but I did because Voldemort killed his own part of his soul that lived in me, he had no idea what he was about to do… And I sacrificed myself for all of you."

"That's why he could read your mind and you cold read his?" Hermione asked. "Because a part of him was… living inside of you?

"Probably, yeah." Harry nodded. "I must thank you all for being with me until the very end. For risking your own lives for…"

"Harry." Ron interrupted him. "We've always been your friends. You don't have to thank us."

"Still." Harry said. "Thank you, I appreciate it.

"Dinner's ready!" They all heard Mrs. Weasley yelled downstairs.

They all looked at each other for some seconds, before standing up and going to the dining room. They weren't really hungry but they went anyway.

That day the table was a bit too crowded. There were twelve people staying at the Burrow. Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, Charlie, Bill, Fleur, Percy, George, Ron, Bella, Harry and Hermione.

"We'll be a bit uncomfortable for a few days." Mr. Weasley said. "But we will manage."

All of his children nodded, Fleur nodded as well. They knew better than argue in such times. Besides they would lose the argument.

Bella had noticed, but she still wasn't sure about it, but she thought Mrs. Weasley was avoiding her. She had barely made a little bit of conversation with her and still not any visual contact. Bella had noticed that when Bella had caught her staring at her, Molly would look away quickly. Bella wondered what was wrong or if there was something wrong at all or if it was her imagination.

Arthur and Molly wanted their whole family together until Fred's funeral. They wanted them to know that they weren't alone. They were more concerned about his younger children, Ginny, Ron and especially George. George hadn't said more than ten words since they had come home.

All the people that had died in the war would have a funeral in the Hogwarts Grounds. Everyone would pay their respects and then, the people that worked in the morgue, would take them to the graveyard and bury them with their families.

Bella still didn't know if her mother would have a funeral too. But she had to, right? AT least a private funeral for the family, right? And she had to go if there was one, but if it was on the same as Fred's and Tonks', then she wouldn't be able to go. She had to be by Ron's side.


	45. Chapter 45

Today was a tough day for the whole Wizarding World. The funeral was today. Not one single person hadn't lost a family or friend because of the war.

Since many people died and many people were going to the funeral, it was agreed that the funeral was going to take place in the Hogwarts Grounds. Exactly were Dumbledore's funeral were.

Ron and his family were mourning Fred. Bella was mourning her mother, but she wouldn't have a funeral, she would only be buried, Narcissa was going to make all the arrangements. She was also mourning her cousin Tonks, Tonks' husband and father, but her father had died many months ago.

Arthur and Charlie had left early to take some good seats, the house felt no friendly that day. The environment felt awkward and tense.

Some minutes after breakfast was done, Bill, Fleur and George left to Hogwarts as well. George hadn't eaten or talked or even made eye contact with any one.

Ron, Bella, Harry and Hermione didn't really wanted to go. They knew they had to go, though. Molly had stayed to make sure they attend, to clean a bit the house and just because she didn't want to go yet, it meant her son was actually dead, it was like a way to confirm it.

Ron was wearing a pair of black jeans and a plain black long-sleeved-shirt. Harry was a bit more formal with black trousers and a black formal shirt.

Hermione was wearing a black skirt, a grey shirt and a black jacket. Her hair was braided. Bella was wearing a black short dress with long sleeves. She was also wearing earring and the necklace Ron had given her for Christmas. She was wearing black heels so, now she was as tall as Ron, and a bit taller than Harry and Hermione. She also had her hair in a perfect high ponytail.

Bella looked gorgeous, is she hadn't dressed for a funeral she would definitely steal looks from everyone. But behind that perfect disguise, a few people, including Ron and Harry, could see how dead she looked.

She had lost weight, she no longer looked healthy, her pale skin was now a sick pale. Her eyes were sunken and looked lifeless. Her beautiful grey eyes now looked a dull grey. She no longer smiled, she had suffered a lot and lost so many loved ones. It seemed like the thing that kept her going had lost its power and now she had no fuel to keep going.

"Are you ready?" Molly asked, cleaning one of the last dishes.

"Yes." Everyone said.

"Not yet." Bella said. "I wanted to ask you something."

"Of course." Molly asked, but not looked at her. "What is it?"

"I've noticed, well it's been a few days since everything is over, and all this time you haven't really talked to me like before or even look at me… I don't know it's weird…" Bella said.

"I'm sorry, it may be unconsciously." Molly said still not looking at her.

"No. I can feel something is wrong." Bella said turning the water off, making Molly stop cleaning. "Every time you are close to me, you change, your body gets stiffed, and you are no longer comfortable around me."

"Bella…"

"Did I do something?" Bella asked concerned.

"No, Bella, dear, you didn't do anything." Molly said finally looking a Bella for a couple of seconds, before looking away again. "It wasn't you. I'm the one that did something."

Bella looked confused at Molly. "What?"

"How do you think I feel? I own you an apology because I killed your mother."

"Mrs. Weasley…"

"No, Bella, let me finish." Molly said. "I know you loved her, I mean, she was your mother, and you were right there, I killed her right in front of your eyes."

"Yes, but I do understand." Bella said putting her head on top of Molly's. "I was there, she tried to kill Ginny and me."

"Yes, but she was your mother."

"A mother that was away most of my life." Bella said. "You were very brave, trying to protect us. You did your job, protect your daughter. I actually must thank you."

"No." Molly said. "I must thank you."

"Why?" Bella asked confused.

"You pushed me out of the way when Voldemort tried to kill me." Molly said. "I hadn't had the chance to thank you for saving my life."

"It was the least I could." Bella smiled, putting her hand on top of Molly's. "Mrs. Weasley, please, it wasn't your fault, stop blaming yourself. If you hadn't done it, Ginny could be dead, I could be dead. I understand it had to happen."

Then Mrs. Weasley embraced Bella, and Bella hugged her back tightly. Ron just happened to walk by in that moment and just smiled at them.

Then Ron pretended he hadn't seen anything and when they stopped hugging he just re-entered the kitchen and looked as normal as possible.

"Are you ready?" Molly asked him."

"I guess." Ron said.

"What about Harry and Hermione?"

"Well Hermione is in the bathroom and Harry is waiting in the couch." Ron shrugged.

"Okay." Molly said. "Just let me clean these last plates and we'll be ready to go."

Bella and Ron nodded and went to sit next to Harry, Bella on Harry's right and Ron on the other side.

Molly finished cleaning the muggle way, probably to take more time than usual. She brushed her hair again and she was ready.

"Ok kids, we're ready to go now."

The three of them stood up.

"Go for Hermione, darling." Molly said to Ron, when she noticed she wasn't there.

"Okay."

Ron walked to the bottom of the stairs.

"HERMIONE!" He yelled. "WE'RE LEAVING NOW!"

"Coming!" They heard the faint reply.

""Ronald!" Molly exclaimed. "I could have done that myself!"

"You told me to call her!"

"I told you to go for her, and that meant go upstairs and tell her we're ready, not to yell and leave us all deaf!"

Hermione rushed downstairs and walked right where they were, interrupting the argument between Ronald and his mother.

"Sorry, I was…"

"No worries, dear." Molly said. "Are we ready now?"

The four younger people all nodded.

"We'll apparate to Hogwarts, I heard you can do that today." Molly told them. "If not then Hogsmeade is close enough."

They all nodded again.

"But, wouldn't be best to use the floo?" Hermione asked.

"Not today." Molly said. "We're all dressed up. If we use it then we'll all look dirty and we don't want that." Hermione nodded.

"That's true."

"Okay, let's all hold hands." Molly said.

Ron grabbed her right hand and Bella her left one. Hermione grabbed Ron's other hand and Harry grabbed Hermione's and Bella's free hands.

"Ok, let's go." Molly announced.

And in less than a blink of an eye the four of them were gone.

* * *

><p>I apologize for not uploading in more than a week. Really had no time and got sick the last few days.<p>

I'm going to write about the funeral cause I've not really been to one so I don't know what to write, but if you have any ideas I'd love to hear them.

And I hope you like this chapter :)


	46. Chapter 46

Molly, Harry, Hermione, Ron and Bella apparated right in front of the castle. It would be really awkward if they just appeared in front of everyone. Yeah, that would be quite embarrassing.

The five of them walked quite slowly to where the funeral was taking place, right in front of the lake. It had been a beautiful day, blue sky, cloudless, and the weather was pretty nice, but it had started to get cloudy and colder now.

Molly spotted a few redhead heads almost in the middle of the crowd. In the left side. Charlie was in the furthest chair, next to him was Charlie and Fleur, then there were two empty seats in between, then Arthur was next to George, with his arm around his son, who was staring at the ground. Then there were three empty seats, and then Ginny and Percy were on the last two chairs, available in that line.

They approached them as quiet as possible, they didn't want to draw attention towards them. Harry sat next to Fleur and Hermione next to Harry and Mr. Weasley. Bella sat next to George, Molly sat next to her, and Ron sat next to his mother and Ginny.

If it wasn't for Fleur, Harry, Hermione and Bella, everyone in that line would be redhead. When people walked there, their eyes directly travelled to them, the redheads.

"Sorry for being late." Molly whispered to Arthur.

"It's okay." Arthur whispered back, his arm was still around George.

"They gave their lives for the safety of their families, of their friends, of the whole Wizarding World." The priest said loudly.

Bella looked at him for the first time. It was a pretty tall man, he was about 6'5, and his skin was dark, he had long hair in redlockz.

But her eyesight went beyond him and she noticed several, she didn't even want to count them, coffins. There were so many. And something was special about these. They weren't the usual brown wood colour. No, these were red, green, blue and yellow.

Bella couldn't see this. But on the top part of each one of the coffins, they had draw the logo of each house. The red ones had a lion, the blue ones had a raven, the yellow ones had a badger, and the green ones had a snake.

They were all mixed. They were no longer separated by house like they were, when they were alive. A yellow coffin could be in between one red and one green, or one green next to a blue. There were many red ones, there were lots of yellows and blues as well. There were green ones as well but very few.

Even though nobody really liked Slytherins, there were a few that were good. And many were Bella's friends. Even if they were on the other side, she knew them and she was really going to miss them all.

"We will never forget their bravery." The priest said.

Bella could hear George sobbing next to him, he hadn't talked or cried, but now he couldn't anymore, he was letting his emotions take over him.

Bella wanted to do something to make him feel better, but she didn't know what to do. If it weren't for Ron and Ginny, George was probably the one she liked more. She always admired their pranks and how they didn't care about the rules, and even buy some of their products.

Bella couldn't stop herself and put her hand on George's huge one. George turned to look at their hands and then at Bella for a second or two. A couple of minutes later his sobs died.

Bella didn't notice but many people were standing up. Had the funeral finished already? It couldn't be, she had been there only ten minutes or had it been more? Bella always had the bad habit of getting lost inside her head, and time flew faster for Bella that way. She couldn't help it. She didn't really realize when that happened.

Bella stood up when all the Weasleys did. They started to walked towards the entrance of the castle. Which was not really easy because everyone, wanted to go there at the same time. Ron had his arm around Bella's waist, so they wouldn't get lost in the sea of people.

Bella felt someone grabbed her hand and turned around to the left and saw Hermione. Bella just shoot her a confused look.

"Bella, I need to talk to you." She said.

"Uhm okay."

"In private, can you come with me?"

"Sure." Bella nodded. "Ron, you go ahead, I'll meet you soon."

"Okay." Ron said confused.

Ron walked faster to where Ginny and his mother were, so he wouldn't be left alone. Hermione grabbed Bella's hand again and led her in the opposite direction everyone was going, they stopped right in front of the lake.

"What is it Hermione?"

"I wanted to tell you something, but just you."

"Okay, what is it?"

"You know I erased my parents' memories, right?" Hermione asked, Bella nodded. "Well I'll go look for them, I don't know where they are exactly so I don't know how long will I take."

"Do you need any help?"

"No, I'm fine, thanks."

"Okay, what don't you tell Ron and Harry?"

"They wouldn't let me go on my own." Hermione said. "They are way too protective, and if Mrs. Weasley finds out, well she wouldn't let me go, but I need to find them and give them back their memories."

"Of course." Bella nodded. "When are you leaving?"

"Now." Hermione said, taking Bella by surprised, she just opened her grey eyes and looked at her shocked. "The sooner the better. I was getting my things packed this morning, that's why I took so long upstairs."

"Well, if you need anything, you know where to find me." Bella said.

"Thank you Bella." Hermione said giving her a quick hug.

"Wait." Bella said. What should I tell Ron and Harry?"

"Tell them not to worry, that I just need some time for myself and I'll be back in a few days." Bella nodded.

Hermione hugged her again and walked away quite fast, and some seconds later she apparated somewhere only Hermione knew. Bella gave a heavy sigh, and started to walk away.

When she reached the Great Hall, where a banquet was taking place, with so many food and drinks and so many desserts and all kind of sweets, Bella spotted Ron talking to Neville and Harry.

"Hey." Bella said, putting her arms around Ron's waist.

"Hi, beautiful." Ron said hugging her back and kissing her forehead.

"Don't get me wrong, but it's still weird seeing you two together." Neville said.

"Yeah, I just found out you two are together." Seamus said, joining the conversation.

"And me too." Dean said.

"Well if you find this weird." Ron said. "You'll find that our marriage is madness."

"Your what?" Seamus and Dean exclaimed, almost spitting out their drinks, Harry just laughed.

"We have been married for about eleven months." Ron said smiling down at Bella.

"Is it eleven months already?" Bella asked.

"I'm afraid so."

"Wow." Bella exclaimed.

An hour or so had passed. The coffins had already been moved to different graveyards, or where the families wanted their deceased relatives to be taken. Some were foreign so they wanted them to take them to their country of birth for example.

Other students, like the Patil sister or Cho Chang had been told of Ron and Bella's marriage as well. They were all shocked about them dating, but they almost fainted when they found out they were married.

"Miss Lestrange?" Some thin, blonde woman asked Bella, she was currently laughing at something Luna had said.

"It's Miss Weasley now." Bella said, looking at the woman.

"I have orders to take you with me."

"What?" Bella exclaimed.

"Take her where?" Ron asked, already standing up.

"Azkaban."

"Why?" Bella asked, fear overwhelmed her, she feared this would happened, and it was actually happening.

"We have witnesses that you are a death eater." The woman said. "Now come with me." She said grabbing Bella's arm.

Ron made the woman let go of Bella. "Can't we talk about this in private?" Ron whispered to the woman, looking around, everyone was looking at the scene taking place.

"I'm sorry." She said. "Bruce."

"No!" Ron exclaimed looking at the very muscular guard coming, another guard was behind him as well. "Please, she didn't do anything wrong! Here, ask Harry!"

"That's true, she helped me!"

"Sorry, my orders are strict."

Ron stood right in front of Bella.

"If you don't let us do our job we'll have to take you as well."

"Then take me!" Ron exclaimed.

"No!" Bella said standing up too. "Ron, don't make a scandal! You are more useful if you are out of jail!"

"But…"

"You can't do anything if you are with me."

The smallest man grabbed Bella by her right arm and the woman grabbed her other arm. The biggest man grabbed Ron.

"Please Ron, don't get yourself into trouble." Ron nodded.

Ron kissed her as he could, since both were being held.

"I promise you I'll get you out of there!" Ron yelled as Bella was been taken away already. "I love you!"

And when they were in the middle of the Great Hall the guard and the woman disappeared with Bella, the other guard followed them soon. The whole Great Hall stood in silence.

* * *

><p>I hope this chapter has enough drama, since the last one was quite boring. I will be quite busy this week, so I don't promise more than one or two chapters this week but I'll try to upload :)<p>

And thanks Kanotsa, for the tips and for all the reviews. :D


	47. Chapter 47

Five hours or so had passed since Ron and his family had come back to their house. Mr. Weasley and Harry had left to the ministry and Mrs. Weasley was trying to get Ron to react, who had been pacing in the living room all that time.

"Ron." Mrs. Weasley said. "Why don't you sit down for a bit? It may clear my head."

"Clear my head?" Ron repeated. "I don't need to clear my head, I need to get Bella out."

"Pacing won't help you." Ginny said, who was sat next to her mother.

"Shut up Ginny, you don't help!" He snapped.

"Ron!"

"What? She doesn't help!" Ron shrugged. "Anyway, where the hell is Hermione?"

"Ron, language!"

"Seriously, I haven't seen here, since… well since we left the house." Ron said. "Right when you need here, she isn't around."

Ginny said an excuse to leave, Ron was being a pain in the ass. Yeah, Bella was taken to Azkaban but pacing and screaming and snapping at everyone wasn't really helpful.

"Mum?"

"Yes?"

"Am I allowed to see her?"

"I'm sure you can, but not today or tomorrow, I think you are allowed to visit her after three days."

"THREE DAYS?" Ron yelled.

"I'm afraid so, but ask your dad, I'm not sure about it."

Five minutes or so later, green flames erupted from the fireplace and Arthur walked out of it with Harry close behind him.

"Darling, what have you found out?" Mrs. Weasley asked her husband, approaching him.

"Well, she was imprisoned because many death eater and her own father said she was one of them, they saw her dark mark and well that's enough prove to…"

"But she isn't…"

"Ron let me finish." Arthur said. "The Malfoys have been captured as well but they claimed Draco and Bella were forced to join."

"Which is the truth."

"Ron." Arthur said losing his patience a bit.

"Sorry."

"The Malfoys will have a trail in three weeks, on the 24th and Bella on the 25th." Arthur said. "Harry and all of us will be witnesses."

"We have to wait three weeks?" Ron asked.

"Yes." Arthur said sadly. "There's nothing we can do about it."

"What if…" Ron's voice broke a bit. "What if she's found guilty?"

"Well since she hasn't done any crime, or they can't prove any, then she will be in Azkaban for life, and some time later, I'm not sure how much, we can ask to open another trial. But for people like her father that have committed many crimes and that had been in Azkaban before and even escaped, well I'm sure he'll get the kiss."

"What do we need?" Ron asked. "So we can assure we will win this."

"We have the lawyer, the witnesses." Arthur said. "Now we only have to have faith."

Everyone nodded.

"She'll be out soon, hunny." Molly said, hugging her son. "You'll see."

"She was afraid of this." Ron said. "She told me, she knew this was going to happen and I lied to her and said she wasn't going there and that she didn't have to worry because I'd protect her but I didn't."

"You couldn't do anything Ron." Harry said.

"If she hadn't gone she wouldn't have been captured."

"That's not true." Arthur said. "She would be captured sooner or later, and if she knew she was being wanted to put in Azkaban she would run and hide, and live like Sirius, Sirius wasn't happy, being always hiding and running and being paranoid about being caught."

"And she would have less chance of being freed because she ran away from justice." Molly said. "Maybe it's better this way."

Ron just shook his head and stormed away, to his room. Some seconds later they just heard a door being slammed pretty hard.

"I'm really sad for them." Molly said. "I wish I could do more."

"Me too, me too." Arthur said. "I feel useless."

* * *

><p>The man and the woman still were holding Bella by both her arms, Bella felt pretty cold all out of a sudden, she knew she was in Azkaban already, she didn't have to look around or ask, she just knew. Despite her better judgement Bella turned around her head to see, and behind the bars of the many cells she passed, she saw many known faces. It broke her heart.<p>

The sky and the whole place was so dark, the whole place radiated sadness and desperation. It was such an awful place many people didn't even imagine how awful was it like.

Bella knew the place though, she had been there before quite a few times, but only visiting. It was hard being a seven or eight year old girl and going to Azkaban to visit her parents, knowing they had done horrible things to deserve being there. It was a trauma she hadn't gotten over yet.

Bella had a vague idea of what was it like, being there, locked. But just by thinking about it, chills ran down her spine, and she started shaking and she felt like crying, but no tears fell.

The guards suddenly stopped, the one that wasn't holding her opened the door to one of the cells and the other two threw her in. They closed the door quickly and left her there.

Bella sat down and rested against the furthest wall, in the right corner of it. She pulled her knees closer to her chest, hugging them, and she started to rock herself and without warming tears started to stream down her face.

She looked exactly like a scared little child. She looked tiny and fragile. Hopeless and alone. Her body was shaking from the uncontrollable sobs she was trying to stop. Looking at her would break anyone's heart.

Bella didn't knew how long she had been crying, how long she had been there, but it had wore her out. Little by little Bella's eyelids became heavier and heavier, she didn't want to sleep. She tried to keep awake, but without noticing, she fell asleep, her head fell to the side, resting against the wall.

Maybe, she would have some peace in her sleep, before waking up to the nightmare her life was in that moment.


	48. Chapter 48

Bella looked through a tiny glassless window the cell had. The sky was black, as always and it was pretty cold. Bella didn't know if it was day or night anymore. It just looked the same, all the time.

She didn't know how long she had been there, or how much longer she would be there, or she would always be there. She wanted to escape to be free again, to see the sun again.

She always wondered why her mother was mad, Bellatrix was never that sane but not as mental. But she got completely crazy after she escaped Azkaban about two years ago. But now that Bella was inside there, she no longer wondered about it. She felt going crazy as well.

Bella feared she would become something like her mother, she loved her but not the person she had become, and now she was following her steps. Maybe it was how things should happen.

All her fears were becoming true. She had been sent to jail, Draco, her aunt and her uncle were in Azkaban too. Narcissa was in the cell next to hers and Draco was in front of Bella and Lucius was in front of Narcissa. Lucius had already been there once so he wasn't as affected as Draco. Narcissa was trying to be strong for Bella and Draco, but she was losing it.

"How can people stand being here for ten years or more?" Bella whispered to herself.

She thought of Sirius, who had been in Azkaban for twelve years. Her parents and uncle Rabastan where fourteen years in a cell like Bella's. And there were many people who had been in Azkaban much longer, they had been even died, lost their lives there.

Azkaban was the worst place Bella had been. First, it always was dark and cold, and when Dementors were close, it got even colder, a horrible and different kind of cold. Then there were people screaming all the time, and the sound of the waves slamming against the prison didn't help. The ocean was relaxing but not in these circumstances

Being locked itself was maddening, it drove anyone crazy. The food was disgusting, if you could call that food. Bella hadn't eaten anything, except for an old and hard bread.

The prisoners were only fed once or twice, depending if they were lucky or not. And they were alone, there was only one person per cell. Bella wished she could share hers with Draco or her aunt. She would do anything to make it possible.

But the worst of Azkaban were obviously the Dementors. They would go through the halls every once in awhile, and if they felt like it, they would have fun with the prisoners.

It had happened once to Draco and twice to Bella. They had brought the worst memories back. One of them was when she joined the death eaters, it was by far her worst memory because that changed her life from back there.

Later that day or night, or even the next day, Bella couldn't tell, she lied on the wet and cold floor of her cell, it was uncomfortable at first but Bella was getting used to it now, or probably she was just getting numb.

She was wearing some thin, stripped clothes. She had seen her mother and Sirius wearing those. They had started to stink a bit and they were pretty dirty, from her laying on the floor.

She hadn't had a shower since she had been locked. Hr face was a bit oily, her hands and feet were black from the dirt, her brown hair was pretty dirty, tangled and now it just looked like her mother's.

The clothes she was wearing were too thin, they gave her any kind of comfort when she lied down when she went to sleep. It didn't protect her from the cold either. But by now Bella didn't feel the cold anymore, not as before, in fact she was starting to stop having any kind of feelings.

There was only one thing Bella waited anxiously every day though. About four times a day all the prisoners, or most, were taken by three or four guards, to the bathroom. It was the only way Bella could left her tiny cell. It was the only time she somehow felt free again. She could smell fresh air or at least fresh to Bella.

About ten percent of the prisoners, the most dangerous ones, the ones that had committed the worst crimes or the more numbers of crimes, were in an isolated part of the prison. Those cells that were located in that area, had their own bathroom so the prisoners wouldn't leave theirs cells at any time so they wouldn't have the minimal chance to escape.

Bella was lying on the floor, just staring at the ceiling when two guards stopped by the bars of her cell.

"Bellatrix Lestrange." One of them said.

Bella turned her head to look at them but said nothing or did anything else.

"We have orders to take you to see someone."

Right then, Bella felt hope and thought it was Ron, visiting her.

Each one of them grabbed her by her arms. The more she walked the colder and darker it got, if that was even possible. Bella didn't know where she was going, she only knew she hadn't been in that part of Azkaban.

Suddenly the guards stopped in front of a cell, they opened it and looked at Bella. In that moment Bella thought that was her new cell. Her every hope died right there.

The guards forced her inside and locked the door. Bella was confused, what was she doing there?

"Bella?" A hoarse voice said. "Is that you?"

"Yeah?"

She walked a bit deeper into the cell. Bella didn't know how, but some light entered through the bars and she could distinguish the man's face.

"D-dad?" she asked looking more intensively at him.

"Yeah." He said smiling. "I needed to tell you something."

"What is it?" Bella asked. "Are you… don't tell me you're going to get the kiss!" Bella said scared now.

"I don't know yet, but in case that happens I needed to talk you." Bella nodded. "First I'm going to go to your trial, I'll tell everyone about the trace about us making you become one of us, because well it's the truth."

"Thanks." Bella said.

"Second, when you get out of here, the house, our money and everything in our vault is yours, it was going to be yours when your mother and I die but I don't think I'm getting out of here, so I'm giving you everything." Bella nodded. "And your uncle stuff too, it's all yours."

Then Rodolphus hugged her tightly, Bella was taken aback, he didn't remember ever being hugged by him or her mother. When they pulled away, Bella noticed there were tears in his face.

"I regret everything." Rodolphus suddenly said. "I was way too blind by glory and money and fame and all those things that I didn't appreciate my most dearest treasure I have."

"Which is?"

"You, of course." He said, stroking her cheek. "I wasted all these years being here, while you were with your mother's sister, growing up without me being there, I wish I could have been there, to raise you, to just being there for you."

"Dad…"

"I did everything wrong, I regret everything." Rodolphus said and more tears spilled from his eyes. "I would give anything to change it and being able to be there."

"Me too." Bella whispered. "There was nothing else I wished more than being with you and mum."

"I'm sorry."

And that's when Rodolphus lost it and started to cry no stop, making Bella cry as well.

"Dad." She whispered. "It's okay." She said putting a hand on his shoulder. "I forgive you, I do."

Rodolphus stopped crying and looked at her daughter, who looked a bit like him. His eyes were staring at an identical pair. Then she kissed her on the forehead.

"I'll get you out of here, I promise."

"I wish you could come with me." Bella whispered, and her dad hugged her. "Can't I stay here? I want to be with you."

"I don't think so." He said. "But I can get you to visit me sometimes."

"Okay." She nodded. "That would be nice."

"Bella, don't make the mistakes I made." He said seriously. "Enjoy your life and don't take for granted the ones you love."

"I won't."

"I should thank Lucius and Narcissa." He said smiling. "They raised you well, you are such a nice, beautiful, brave girl."

Rodolphus heard some steps approaching.

"And Bella, don't forget I love you, I always did and always will." He said hugging her tighter and kissing the top of her head.

"I love you too dad, so much."

"Time to go Lestrange." A male voice said.

Bella kissed his cheek and went out the cell where she was grabbed again by the guards. She didn't know when she was going to see her dad again, but seeing him made her feel a little alive again.


	49. Chapter 49

In the following days, Bella couldn't how many, she had visited her father a few more times. They didn't last more than ten minutes but it was something Bella looked forward to. In some way, those visits kept her alive.

An eternity or so Bella thought, had passed. The darkness and the noise of Azkaban were driving Bella insane. Everything was the same, everyday.

She would do anything to know the time of the day, and what day it was. For all she knew it could be March 17, or July 11 or October 31.

And Ron. Ron hadn't visited her or sent her a letter. Bella felt abandoned for that but after getting over it she felt kind of relieved. Ron didn't deserved her. Ron didn't deserve to be with the daughter of two murderers and that was locked in Azkaban. No. He deserved so much better.

Maybe he deserved Hermione. She was so intelligent and had been for him all these years. Bella hadn't. Or maybe not Hermione, maybe another nice girl. A Gryffindor girl or a Ravenclaw or a Hufflepuff. But not a Slytherin like Bella.

Bella didn't look forward to seeing Ron anymore because she had made herself believe that the next time she saw him, it would be because Ron was asking her for the divorce. It just made sense, right?

One day, about ten guards came and stayed right in front of Bella's cell. She paid no attention to them until she realized they were taking Draco, Narcissa and Lucius out.

She looked at them in wonder but said nothing. She just stayed in the darkest and furthest corner of her cell.

Draco turned to look at her, all she could see there was sadness. Bella's face had no expression. It seemed like her parents had taught her well.

Bella thought it was odd that so many guards had come and that they took the three of them together, but she shrugged it off soon.

Soon, she feel asleep. She was so psychologically tired. She was drained.

As usual, she couldn't tell how much she had slept. She stayed in the ground for some minutes and then rolled to her right side and something odd caught her attention. Draco's cell was empty.

She stared at it for awhile, making sure he wasn't really there. Then she stood up quite fast, so fast that her sight turned black and she had to stop in place to see again. Then she ran to end or start of the cell, and looked at Narcissa's cell, which after looking at it for some minutes, Bella could tell it was empty too.

If Narcissa and Draco were gone, then Lucius had to be too. It was just logical. Bella wished she could see his cell. But she couldn't since her cell was next to his.

"Uncle Lucius?" she said. But her voice was almost unbearable. She hadn't use it in so long. The only times when she spoke was when she was taken to see her father.

"Uncle Lucius?" She tried again. This time it was more loud, but not enough. "Uncle?" She said.

Bella repeated it over and over again until she was yelling. She started to cry in desperation. She stumbled to the ground, and stayed there crying. Now she was alone.

"Keep in there." Draco would say to her every once in awhile. "You must be strong."

Maybe Draco had kept her a bit sane, even when Bella couldn't tell for sure. She would miss that. Draco and his positivism. And Draco. The one she loved like a brother. The one who had been always there.

Hours and more hours passed, well to Bella. She felt more lonely than before, more lonely than ever before. She curled in a ball in the floor and started to cry again.

'What if they got the kiss?' Bella thought. 'What if I don't see Draco ever again?'

A guard came with her food then.

"Wait!" she screamed. "Where is Dra… Where are the Malfoys?"

"Don't know." The guard said simply and continued to gave food to the other prisoners.

She sighed and sat in the cold floor again. But didn't cry this time she only sat there.

"What about my dad?" She whispered.

She tried to shake it from her mind. Too many thoughts, bad thoughts. It just didn't made her any good to keep thinking about it.

Her life hadn't never really been good. She never had certain things other kids had, like parents, hers were locked right in that place. But she went through it. Like with everything else.

Then her life improved a bit when she met Ron. She finally had met someone she could say anything to him, absolutely anything, he made her trust him, something that didn't happen often. And he stayed right by her side at all times. He never leave her side.

And then he told her he would marry her. And since that exact moment her life had gotten a little better every time. She had gone trough tough obstacles but Ron was always there in case Bella couldn't overcome it by herself.

Even when she was thinking in good things she started to cry again. Ron was gone now, she was in a horrible place and now she was alone. All those good memories, well… they weren't more than memories now.

* * *

><p>Sorry I haven't uploaded in such a long time. I have been on vacation. And A small writer's block has hit me now. Now idea how I'll describe the trial. I have already started that chapter but no idea how to continue it.<p> 


	50. Author's note

So, I'm so so sorry I haven't upload. I have been quite busy and have had ZERO inspiration lately. But I promise I'll update. Just bare with me, okay?

Like all the scenes go inside my head but once I tried to write them down I can't. So I'm taking a small break, and see if that works.

I love you all. Thanks for keeping with me all this time with this story. It means everything to me, thanks 3


	51. Authors note 2

It's been months since I uploaded a chapter. And I'm sorry, I know some of you were anxious about it. And were loyal readers, I'm sorry I let you down.

I started University and have been sick, and have no time at all in between studying and my sport. But I promise I will upload and finish the story, eventually.

I'll have some holidays soon so I hope I can get inspired again and tuned with the story and keep writing.


End file.
